Chuck vs the Doomsday Conspiracy
by Jason75
Summary: Chuck vs The Doomsday Conspiracy is a sequel to my story 'What's Next'. This story begins at the Summer Olympics 2012 in chapter one and finishes the final chapter on Christmas 2012, assuming the world doesn't end on December 21st that is!
1. The Olympic Games

_"Chuck vs The Doomsday Prophecy" is a sequel to my first story called "What's Next". This story takes place real time, from July of 2012 to December 2012, with chapters released to coincide with real dates. I tell three main stories._

_First, I write about a fictional US Presidential election. Retired General Diane Beckman is the Republican Party nominee for Vice President in my story, with John Casey serving as her replacement at the NSA. Politics gets involved with the Doomsday plot._

_Secondly, I write a story about Chuck and Sarah's babies, with an October 2012 due date for the triplets conceived in the passion that followed Chuck and Sarah's reunion on the beach in my What's Next story. Then I'll watch the babies grow through their first Christmas. The triplets too get caught up in the end of the world story. Anyone taking bets that a certain Giant Blond Shemale may not be real pleased with that development?  
_

_Thirdly, the Mayan calendar predicts the world will end December 21, 2012. In my story, that is very likely to occur, unless Chuck, Sarah and their allies and friends can figure out what is going on and how to stop it._

_As for the Olympic Games first chapter, other than the usual cast of characters, this chapter introduces a new character, Monica O'Brien (you can just call her Mo), as well as brings back an oldie, but goodie. For some reason, I wrangle red tests into this chapter too. Oh, and someone dies._

_In case you were wondering, the first chapter also answers a question I'm sure you all had, "Did a young agent Sarah Walker ever make out with Paul McCartney?"_

_I don't own Chuck, and any similarities to any real life characters, organizations, or events is purely coincidence and everything is fictional.. Enjoy!_

**Chuck vs The Olympic Games**

******Let the Games Begin**, Friday, July 27th, 2012, London, 9PM  


"Chuck, have you ever seen any moment so exciting or grand as an Olympic Games Opening Ceremony?"

"I have. The day I saw you walking up the aisle towards me on our wedding day. But this is second, especially because of who I'm sharing the moment with." Chuck replied in his most charming manner.

"Oh Chuck." Sarah gave Chuck a small peck on the cheek. "Paul McCartney is going to sing later on. Did I ever tell you the story about when I doubled as his wife to catch a would be assassin while I was on loan to MI6?"

Chuck turned to Sarah, "No, I don't remember that one. Do I want to hear it?"

"Of course you do, not every mission I went on involved killing someone or seducing someone, most of the time, I was just a spy." Sarah was giving Chuck 'the stare', the one she gave him when she was looking for confirmation of her past life, which she never felt was unsavory, but it was important to her that Chuck didn't feel that way.

"Was he nice?", a question which was Chuck's way of letting Sarah know he approved.

"He really was, and not the least bit scared about the threats, he was used to such threats, so he calmed everyone else down, non stop cracking jokes and such. When we finally caught the bad guys, he didn't even flinch, he was recording a song at the time, you couldn't even tell he got the news over his head set. He gave me an autographed first release album, a couple of autographed pictures, and a handwritten thank you note that I have lying around somewhere. The kids will probably get a kick out of that stuff someday." Sarah whimsically replied.

Chuck started to smile, a teasing smile, "Sarah, you know that commercial on TV about the most interesting man in the world?"

"No, I never saw that one." Sarah looked confused and slightly irritated as she answered.

"Well anyhow, you should be on the commercial, the most interesting woman in the world." Chuck continued to flash his sly smile as he spoke teasingly to his wife.

"Why? I don't get it. I just did my job like any normal spy would." Sarah answered, still confused, but knowing she was caught up in some nerd thing that she eventually would figure out and laugh about.

"Exactly, it isn't what you did, it's how easy you made it seem. I'll get a video made of the commercials, you'll understand then." Chuck knew when to let such matters go.

"OK, I'll take your word for it. By the way, thank you so much for taking me." Sarah too was ready to move on to another topic.

"You're very welcome. Going to the Olympics with my beautiful wife is a dream come true for me." Chuck then got serious as he looked down at Sarah's growing belly, "But, you agreed, once we get home, you're going to go on bed rest for the duration of the pregnancy. Right?"

"You won't have to ask me twice. I'm getting quite ready to lie around and eat for a month or two. Gotta take care of and feed my, I mean our babies. Oh Chuck. Look. Look at the fireworks. This is amazing." Sarah gazed out at the spectacle, never imagining she could be living such a normal life. Normal that is for the 'most interesting woman in the world'.

**MI6 Gets Involved, Sunday, July 29th, 2012, London, 6AM  
**

After an uneventful Saturday of being tourists, Sunday morning Chuck and Sarah had breakfast at the hotel, before a full day's schedule at the Olympics. Sarah excused herself from the breakfast table to go to the rest room, and was on her way back when she was startled by the sight of a familiar face out of the corner of her eye.

"Cole Barker?" Sarah saw the MI6 agent walking toward the men's room.

"Sarah Walker, I mean Bartowski. Look at you, pregnant. I see you and Chuck sealed the deal in more ways than one. Are you sure you should still be out on missions?" Cole gave her a very respectful hug as he smiled a genuine smile and looked positively delighted to see his old friend.

"Cole. I'm not surprised you're here, being from the UK and all. What makes you think we're on a mission? We're here as normal people watching the Olympics. Why, is there something going on we should know about?" Sarah was all of a sudden concerned.

Cole drew closer to Sarah and began to whisper. "Sarah, you and Chuck should be careful. Yes, I'm on a mission. A dangerous one, but worse than that, big trouble is brewing. And for now, this Olympics is in the center of it. But none of the spy community can figure out what's going on, or who's running it, what they plan to do or how. All kinds of world leaders are here, but they're meeting in private, going off radar for hours at a time. I wouldn't trust anybody right now if I were you."

"That sounds bad, should I contact General Casey?" Sarah whispered back to Cole.

"No, we've been in contact with your government the entire while. Casey has several teams here already. But you promise me you will keep your eyes peeled, and your senses sharp." Cole looked quite shaken, which was not his usual self.

"Thanks Cole, we will. Do you want to join us for breakfast? I'm sure Chuck would be happy to see you." Sarah asked.

"Thanks for the offer. I'm not sure Chuck would be that happy, but then again, he might, he has a way of surprising me considering he's such a normal guy." Cole ruefully smiled.

"Me too Cole. But, that's the thing about Chuck, he really isn't normal at all. It turns out, he might be the best spy in the world. Chuck saved my life so often in the past four years, you'd think we were on some epic TV show where the head writer was fixated on Sarah getting in trouble and having Chuck to save the day. And together, we managed to save the world a few times along the way as well." Sarah answered in a very proud manner, leaving no doubt in Cole's mind the love she felt for Chuck, not that there was any doubt before.

"No, I'll take a rain check on that conversation, I'd better be moving along. Good luck with the babies. Good Bye Sarah." With that, Cole was gone.

Sarah returned to the table. "Chuck, you wouldn't ever guess who I saw in the lobby."

"OK, let me see, uhmmm, Cole Barker?" Chuck replied in a very smug manner.

"How did you know? Were you spying on me?" Sarah looked angry, if just for a moment.

"No I wasn't spying on you Mrs Bartowski. But haven't you noticed all the familiar faces around us, especially at the hotel. I spotted Cole yesterday morning, lurking around the coffee shop, when I slipped downstairs to buy you flowers."

"OK. I guess this pregnancy thing has me really out of it. I haven't noticed a thing. But based on what Cole said, it makes sense. Why didn't you go talk to him then? And who else have you seen?" Sarah's spy mind was starting to go to work.

"He slipped away as soon as I saw him, I figured he was embarrassed to see me. And I must have recognized four or five top officials from various governments walking about, especially outside on the street around the hotel, as well as a half dozen or more agents I recognized in this general area. I assumed it was because of the Olympics. I mean who wouldn't want to see the Olympics, if you could afford it and were comfortable with the travel, like a spy or foreign dignitary?" Chuck answered.

"Cole told me he's here on a mission. That the NSA is here too. That something big's going on. Do you think we should call Casey?" Sarah for once did not want to get involved, preferring to remain a civilian and deferring to General Casey's team to catch bad guys.

"Not for now. But for the duration of the trip, spy senses should be at full alert. The two of us seem to have a penchant for trouble, don't we Mrs Bartowski." Chuck laughed at his own words.

"That we do Mr Bartowski, I wouldn't want it any other way. Well, maybe except for the next two days or two months I mean. For now, all I want is to get safely on our plane and home. Let someone else take care of trouble this week. Does that make me a bad person Chuck?" Sarah asked.

"Not at all Sarah, that makes you a normal person. Normal for the 'most interesting woman in the world that is." Chuck again was smiling that smile Sarah couldn't resist.

"Oh Chuck. Quit calling me that. At least until you show me the tape you made of what you are talking about." Sarah had the defiant 'chin up' look that Chuck so adored.

"How do you know I made a tape?" Chuck asked with a slight hint of surprise.

"I'm still a trained spy. I caught you working on the tape last night." Sarah proudly announced.

"OK. Fair enough. Lucky I didn't date you as a teen with your stealthy ways regarding my video habits, uh, uh, uh, well, forget that thought, anyhow, let me slide my chair over and show you the tape on my phone." Again, Chuck's habit of being honest, yet sticking his foot in his mouth with his wife caught up with him again.

Sarah ignored Chucks fumbling, and looked forward to watching the mix tape of the 'interesting man' commercials. The actual product did not disappoint her. "Oh my. That's so funny. Really Chuck, you think I'm like him?"

"Well, not really, but maybe you are like his even'more' interesting daughter?" Chuck knew how to charm Sarah.

"OK, now I feel a little better. Let's get going Chuck, I can't wait to see gymnastics." Sarah stated as she started the process of getting herself up off her chair.

"Sounds good Mrs Bartowski. Love you." Chuck gave Sarah a quick kiss, while he helped her up.

"Love you too." Sarah answered as she made it to her feet, and slowly moved toward the hotel lobby and taxi service.

In no time, at least for London Olympic traffic, Chuck and Sarah were back at the Games.

******Childhood Dreams Redux**, Sunday, July 29th, 2012, London, 10AM  


"I can't believe we're here watching live. And with all the important people here, how did you get these tickets?" Sarah was leaning over the front row railing watching ever minute, like she was that twelve year old girl all over again, dreaming dreams of what she might be or do some day."

"I wish I could tell you that our company's influence helped, or Jack Coleshaw, or Casey. But, when I bought the tickets, I mentioned that my wife was six months pregnant with triplets, and that seating might be an issue, and this is what they gave us. Pretty cool. Huh?" Chuck was watching Sarah as much as the Olympics, as her eyes were wide open and her mouth agape, as Sarah was mesmerized by each of the skilled athletes performing epic gymnastic routines.

"Massively cool Chuck. Chuck, I used to watch Olympic gymnastics on TV as a kid all of the time. Did I ever tell you my dream was to be a gymnast?" Sarah was able to take her eyes off of the athletes for a moment as she smiled at her husband.

"Did you ever try gymnastics?" Chuck asked, as although Sarah's childhood was not an off limits discussion, neither was it encouraged from Sarah.

Sarah smiled as she responded, a smile which looked as if it could have been forced a few years ago to hide childhood scars, but now the scars have healed, "Dad wasn't much for getting me to practice, and it was far away, so I could only bike or walk, if we didn't have a con job going on. Plus, when I started to show some promise, Heather Chandler's mom got a rule passed that only those with one hundred per cent attendance could perform, so I never got a chance to perform live."

"I'm so sorry Sarah." Chuck looked sad as he answered.

"That's all right Chuck. It's long over. And I've done so much since then." Sarah then paused, as she was ready to hit Chuck with a patented Sarah Bartowski zinger, "After all, I made out with Paul McCartney in public for goodness sakes. That's far better than being an Olympic gymnast, isn't it?" Sarah started laughing at herself.

"You wha, wha what?" Sarah knew how to press Chuck's buttons.

Sarah continued, "I also walked the runway of a fashion show, and got my picture on the cover of a bunch of magazines. Then there always the part where my handsome husband and I saved the world countless times. Now I am happily married, my husband and I are wealthy and do lots of good for the world, and I'm going to be a mother of triplets. Life has been very, very, very good to me."

"OK, I get your point. Life has been very good to both of us." Chuck had already forgotten the McCartney 'tease' Sarah threw at him.

Sarah then continued to speak. "But still, I plan to be there for my kids when they are growing up. I wouldn't recommend any mom trying to pass rules which will hurt my kid's feelings. You know what I mean?"

"I do know what you mean, and I pity the woman who tries. Sarah, I'll be there for our kids too, and for you. You can count on me." Chuck was very serious all of a sudden.

Sarah, sensing that, changed the topic a bit and asked in a much more light hearted tone, "What was your dream growing up Chuck?"

"Mine was kind of dumb, but given my height, you might understand, basketball. But sort of like you, the only way to get really good at basketball is to play all the time, and my family life did not lead me towards that path. Plus, with Morgan as my best friend, between the two of us, we were barely six feet tall, so nobody wanted us on their team." Chuck laughed at his own joke.

Sarah took Chuck's hand, Sarah often wished she could have been there with Chuck (and Morgan) earlier in life, both of them were so lonely growing up, and although by age twenty five they were very different, at age twelve, they were near identical in many ways, except Chuck had Morgan, while she had nobody.

"Speaking of basketball, that's our next stop at the Olympics, the men play Spain in a little while," Chuck said as he got up and helped Sarah to her feet.

"Sounds great Chuck. I'm having the time of my life, but still, I'm glad we're leaving to go home tomorrow. I'm getting exhausted." Sarah looked a little worried that this trip was too much for her, as if even the most interesting woman in the world can't beat mother nature.

**************Extraction**, Sunday, July 29th, 2012, London, 6PM  


After the games ended that day, Chuck and Sarah arrived outside the hotel, and got out of their taxi.

"Sarah, isn't that Secretary of State Neils going into that building? He's all alone. He never goes anywhere without a security detail, does he?" Chuck was suddenly on full spy alert again.

"I think it's him. And no, especially in this venue, it's standard procedure to supply him with a Echelon 4 security detail. I have no idea why he entered that building alone." Sarah looked at Chuck, for the first time both of them looked worried.

They then blurted out at the same time, "It's time to call Casey!"

Sarah then looked at Chuck, "I'll call him, sometimes he can be a little moody when you call."

Chuck nodded in agreement, "A little moody, yea right."

"Casey, this is Sarah. I'm calling from our hotel at the Olympics."

"Sarah, is everything OK. Do you need an extraction?" General Casey didn't screw around much when it came to the safety of the Bartowski's. In a sense, they were now his assets and he was was now their 'handler'.

"Casey, we're fine. We're done with the Olympics, and coming home tomorrow. It's probably nothing, but a few odd things happened, things we thought we should make you aware of."

"No, I'm glad you called. Our offices are on high alert with the Olympics anyhow, but something is going on there. We just don't know what."

"Casey, this morning I saw Cole Barker at our hotel, Chuck saw him yesterday too. He warned me to be careful, and that he was on a mission. Then tonight, just a few minutes ago, Chuck and I saw Secretary of State Neils enter the First Bank Of London Building without a security escort. Plus Chuck has spotted an abnormal amount of agent activity around our hotel."

"Agent Barker's in charge of the mission to uncover what, who, when, etc is going on. He's searching for a central meeting point, you might have stumbled onto it. Neils, that's odd. He was a Vietnam and Gulf War hero. He's considered a good guy. I hope he's not in danger, or even worse corrupt, I want him to be on our side. What I don't understand is how could you see Neils enter the building at some random point in time, when Barker's been trying to find the location of the high level secret meetings for months? That's too amazing to be a coincidence. Get your things packed, I'm getting you out of there in the next ten minutes. I'll have a helicopter pick you up on the roof. I'll pass the intel to MI6, it's their job to figure out what in the world is going on in that bank and what to do about it."

Sarah and Chuck packed all their things, and moved toward the hotel rooftop with a sense of expediency.

"You OK Sarah?" Chuck asked as he was somewhat out of breathe himself, since they were moving fairly quickly, and he was carrying a surprisingly large amount of luggage considering it was a short trip.

"Chuck, this excitement doesn't bother me. Quite honestly, I'm relieved to get a helicopter ride to our jet, and out of here as quickly as possible." Sarah was as calm as ever.

As those words were uttered, Chuck and Sarah walked through the door to the rooftop as the helicopter touched down.

Several of Casey's men jumped out to help Chuck with the luggage, while a tall, athletic, and rather scholarly looking young lady gently approached Sarah to help her aboard.

"Hi Mrs Bartowski. My name is Monica O'Brien. Everyone calls me Mo. Everything will be fine. Of course, you know that. You're a legend at the agency. Pleased to meet you, if there's anything you need just ask." Mo O'Brien was a Sarah Bartowski fan girl.

"Mo O'Brien, what a great name. Pleased to meet you too." Sarah sweetly replied.

Mo was not disappointed by the real life Sarah, she was everything Mo expected and more as she informed Chuck and Sarah of the plans, "We'll be to the airport in a few minutes. The General has you cleared for immediate take off. We'll be on our way home in a half hour or less."

"We'll be on our way home. Are you coming with us?" Chuck asked.

"General Casey ordered us to come along. He's quite protective of your wife, asked me to keep an eye on her. If you want my opinion, he mostly wants me to make sure she gets on the jet, and doesn't try to do anything on her own." Mo was laughing inside at some of the stories she had heard about Mrs Bartowski.

"You don't have to worry about that. My babies and I can't wait to land in LA. The world's messes can get along without me for a few months, can't they?" Sarah was not the least bit a flight risk.

"Indeed they can." Mo replied.

******MI6 Storms the Bank Building**, **Sunday, July 29th, 2012, London, 9PM**

After Sarah's call, Casey quickly got in touch with his counterparts at MI6. The intel Casey passed along fit the profile of what British Intelligence was looking for all along. When MI6 investigated into the building Sarah and Chuck ID'd, it became obvious that the thirteenth floor, the top of the First Bank of London Building, was the location of the odd, clandestine visits by heads of state and other very important people at the Olympic Games.

Within an hour, the team commanded by Cole Barker stormed the building. As they entered the floor, they found nobody there, even though it was the middle of the day. Before they could investigate for clues, they realized the floor was rigged to explode. Cole Barker's last act on this earth was jumping on the explosive device, trying to save his team. It did no good, as the explosion was so powerful, it took out the entire floor.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Secretary of State Neils was meeting with his counterparts from China, Russia, Great Briton, Germany, France, Canada, Saudi Arabia, Israel, and Japan, signing a peace accord which claimed to be ushering in a New World Order, the kind of cooperation and trust that the Olympics signified. With the explosion that occurred at the bank building, the rest of the world hardly noticed the news about the New World Order.

******Mo O'Briens's Dilemma**, **Sunday, July 29th, 2012, ****Over the Atlantic**, 9:30PM  


Mo was sitting alone in her seat, looking outside the jet window. Sarah came walking up the isle from the restroom and asked Mo, "Where's Chuck?"

"He went up front to talk to the other agents. I think there's some bad news from the First Bank of London, an explosion. I can go up there and find out if you want me to." Mo got up to go find out what Chuck was doing.

"No, that's fine. I'm going to sit here and rest." Sarah plopped herself down.

Mo then slowed from moving toward the front and turned to ask Sarah a question. "Mrs Bartowski, I was wondering, if I could talk to you about something. I need a little advice. It's about a very sensitive, personal subject. If you want me to go away, just tell me." Mo looked quite shaken.

"I've been through so much the last ten years, the last twenty years really. I'm pretty sure I can handle just about any question. What's troubling you dear?" Sarah was not the least bit flustered. Yet.

"Uh, I don't know, this is a bad idea. Just forget it." Mo started to move toward the front of the jet.

"Agent O'Brien. Mo. Sit. Right here next to me. That's an order. You don't want me to tell General Casey you disobeyed me, do you?" Sarah gently, with half humor and half forcefulness, convinced her new young charge to sit down.

"You might not want to hear this question, if you don't want to talk about, tell me to leave. OK. The question is about my upcoming 'Red Test'. I know what it's all about. I've been told all agents have to take it. I assume you took it. I don't want to do it. Any advice?" Mo had a way to get straight to the point, in a clear, concise manner, once she set her mind to it.

Sarah was stunned. Maybe it was the pregnancy, maybe it was the time away from the Agency, maybe it was how much time Sarah spent with Chuck, but after sitting quietly for a few seconds, which seemed like hours to Agent O'Brien, Sarah answered, "It was the worst day of my life at the time. Since then, I've had worse, but none I regretted more. My advice …...". Sarah paused, gulped, then said, "I wouldn't do it. I'd knock the guy out cold, handcuff the fellow up, and place a cardboard sign on his chest, 'I won't'. You see Mo, I've had to kill. Kill in cold blood. Kill to protect people and save lives, some might call it murder, certainly executions. But that was my job. But the red test, no way. It's the NSA's version of an outdated fraternity prank run amok. Don't do it." Sarah was now near in tears, tears of anger not sadness.

Just then, Chuck approached the two woman.

"What's going on up there?" Sarah asked before Chuck could ask her about the tears.

Chuck was clearly shaken himself. "We got word the top floor of the bank building blew up. Official word has no injuries, and that it was a failed terrorist plot. But, unofficially, we have no idea what went on. We probably won't hear for a while, given our civilian status. You both looked intense when I walked up, is everything OK Honey?" Chuck asked.

Sarah paused for a moment, took a deep breath, and answered, "Agent O'Brien asked me about Red Tests. I gave her my opinion on how I'd handle one today. A little different than I did at the time I was her age." Sarah put her hand on Mo's arm.

"Yea, mine almost got me killed. I couldn't do it. But I wish I would have left my guy incapacitated, he almost killed me. Luckily, Casey had my back that day." Chuck's words reinforced Sarah's to Mo, and showed the young agent what a perfect team the Bartowski's were.

"Thanks you two. The General was right about you, you are the best agents the government ever had. I hope to get to work with you someday, assuming they don't fire me." Mo looked sad at that prospect.

Chuck looked at Sarah, who nodded at him, then he said to Mo, "If the NSA can't use your services, you come to LA and give Sarah or I a call."

"I really appreciate that, you really mean it?" Mo loved being an agent, but if she could no longer be, working at Carmichael Industries would be the next best thing.

"Mo, if we aren't there, give the new president of Carmichael Industries a call, her name is Bess Brickhouse. I'll mention you to her. She'll take good care of you." Sarah then gently placed her hand on her stomach, "As you can see, Chuck and I are going to be quite busy the next few months."

"Thanks so much. I'll leave you alone now." Mo laughed at Sarah's joke, then made her way to the front with the rest of the security detail.

******A Little Fun**, Sunday, July 29th, 2012, Over the Atlantic, 10PM  


Chuck and Sarah's jet began steadily cruising toward LA. After a few minutes of idle talk, Chuck asked Sarah, "Sarah, you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." Sarah loved watching movies with Chuck, especially now that she had slowed down due to the pregnancy.

"Anything in particular?" Chuck asked as he rifled through the choices.

"No, I love those nerd-fi movies of yours, anything you want really." Sarah laughed at herself, and making up a new word to describe Chuck's taste in movies.

"Nerd-fi. Sarah made a funny. OK. How about 'Mayan Doomsday Prophecy 2012' to satisfy your craving for nerd-fi?" Chuck flicked his dancing eyebrows.

"Couldn't be better than that, Mayan Doomsday stuff, the Oscar's better get ready." Sarah probably had as much fun with Chuck before such movies started and then again after, than during the movie itself.

"You know Sarah, the fun part for me, is I can tell you're a nerd down deep too, much as you try to hide it." Chuck replied before breaking into laughter as Sarah stuck her tongue out at him while giving her husband the evil eye.

"Oh shut up and watch the movie with me." Sarah smiled a very loving smile, as she repositioned herself. These days, Sarah struggled to stay in the same position for more than a minute or two. She already had gained a fair amount of weight due to her pregnancy, and more was coming soon such that even the most simple things like sitting were starting to become a major chore.

"We'll see Chuck. I can't wait when our kids turn out to be normal, no nerds in the bunch, all jocks and cheerleaders. What does Mr Nerd have to say about that?" Sarah was having fun with Chuck already.

"Since when are jocks and cheerleaders normal? Anyhow, with three kids on the way, I'm predicting one nerd, one jock, and one who is pretty much good at everything, like their mother." Chuck was quite proud of his answer.

"You're good with the sweet talk Mr Nerd. Must be all that time you spend with me. OK, Mr know it all nerd. What would you do if you knew the world was coming to an end like in this movie we're watching? Isn't the real Mayan prophecy for doomsday coming up this December. Would you buy billion dollar tickets for all of us to get on an arc?" Sarah loved challenging Chuck in this manner.

"I don't think so Sarah. That's not how this world was meant to be lived. I'd prefer to invest my time and resources in saving the world we have. But that's just me." Chuck loved when Sarah challenged him about such things, but this time seemed more real, more serious.

Chuck's response impressed Sarah as usual, "You're so brave and kind, I wish you were the man in charge of everything, you wouldn't let bad happen to anyone, would you? It's the people really in charge of the world that I'm worried about." With that, Sarah started to get up to refill her bowl of ice cream.

"Sarah, sit, I got it. Anything you need, just ask." Chuck quickly got up and headed to fetch Sarah ice cream.

Sarah called up to Chuck as he was heading toward the galley. "OK, how about you be the one to carry around our babies and an extra gazillion pounds around in your belly for the next few months?"

"Sorry honey. That one's on you. But you know I would if I could." Chuck returned to Sarah as he answered, and he gave her a kiss on the forehead to show his affection.

"Thanks Chuck, but I need ice cream. Go." Sarah turned to watch her husband gait off to get much needed nourishment for her.

**********Big Bad's Bide Time**, **Sunday, July 29th, 2012, London, 11PM**

Two of the most powerful men in the world were having a quiet dinner back in London. "Those darned Bartowski's, they meddle with our plans, even when they're on vacation. What are we going to do about them?"

"Nothing for now. I want Mrs Bartowski to give birth to three very healthy children. I have plans for their kids in my New World Order. But I do have an idea how to slow down the US government's efforts to stop us just as we did with MI6 today, when the time is right."

_That's it for now, the end. The next chapter is titled 'Chuck vs Labor Day', any guesses what that is about? _


	2. Labor Day

_One of the reasons I became a Chuck fiction writer is I wanted to give Chuck and Sarah a family. In my first fifteen chapter story called What's Next, Sarah becomes pregnant. She conceived the very night that the TV show ended. In this chapter, I finally 'deliver'._

_To honor this milestone, amid talk of chocolate, strawberries, and bacon, this chapter has a few hidden nuggets which won't be clear until later in the season._

_Finally, I consider DeVotchKa's 'How it Ends' a hauntingly beautiful ballad. That song inspired me when writing the last scene. While I wrote I had the melody stuck in my head, I couldn't shake it. My written words, the lyrics of the song, as well as the haunting melody join as one to depict the babies birth from Sarah's point of view. You'll understand when you get that far._

_Enjoy Chapter Two, Chuck vs Labor Day._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Casey's Move, Monday 8/13/2012, NSA Headquarters, 8 AM**

One of General Casey's aides appeared at Monica O'Brien's desk. "Agent O'Brien. The General wishes to speak to you. Come along with me please." This was the time Monica O'Brien had dreaded, ever since she trusted her gut and didn't follow orders on her red test.

"Come in agent. Take a seat." the General looked up for a moment.

The General then turned to his aide, "You're dismissed. I don't want to be disturbed."

The General waited a moment for the room to clear continuing to look at his paperwork. Then as the room cleared he looked up and stared right into the young agent's eyes, as if he was trying to hypnotize her.

The silence made Agent O'Brien uncomfortable. She was sure she was called in to be dismissed. Finally, the silence got to her and she blurted out, "General, I just wanted to say. I gave the red test a great deal of … "

"Agent O'Brien, keep still in moments like this, the first person to speak generally loses, especially if that person is a subordinate." General Casey again quit speaking and let another fifteen seconds or so of silence pass, which seemed like an hour to Monica.

General Casey finally broke the silence. "I need your help. I was hoping you would volunteer to serve as a body guard to Sarah Bartowski and to her babies once they are born?"

"Are you kidding? I'd love doing that. It'd be an honor and a privilege." Mo was relieved.

General Casey was not finished. "Wait a moment, there's more. You won't be so happy when I'm through."

"OK." Mo was still flying high with the news she was still working for the General in the NSA.

"Something's going on at the highest levels of our government. Something bad. I have intel that the Bartowski's are involved in the plans somehow, as unwitting victims, not as perpetrators. I was given orders to back off my plans to protect them. I don't trust the people who gave me those orders. So this mission is off books. Officially, you'll have to accept dismissal from the agency over the red test incident to go on this mission. Are you still OK with it?" The General was certain he had the right agent for the job, but this was the moment he would know.

"You're telling me I'm helping you, helping the Bartowski's, and helping our government sort things out. I'm all in. I can leave right now, my desk is cleaned out already. I anticipated the worst." Mo would walk through a wall for the General, this was not a problem for her.

"Very well. And one more thing. I might get dragged down by all this and replaced, if I do, use your own discretion, but nobody other than me knows you are still working for the good guys. So be careful. Here's your briefing packet, read it, then leave it on my desk. Good luck Agent O'Brien." The General then left the room. Mo was on her way to LA within the hour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Food, Monday, 8/20/2012, Orion Heights, 11AM**

Sarah turned from her lounging, 'bed rest', position to see a familiar and welcome face slowly making her way onto the veranda. "Jodi, thanks for coming over. I love it when you're here. You make me feel normal, rather than like the blimp I've become. OK, how much have you gained, spill it?" Sarah and Jodi liked making fun of their current plight with each other, Jodi being pregnant with twins and about an equal amount of time along in her pregnancy, although more and more it was becoming clear that Sarah was not going to carry to full term.

"Thanks for asking, and the answer is forty five pounds." Jodi was hovering over the food Sarah had spread out in front of her. Have you tried this nacho, cheesy, bacony, sampler yet?" Jodi loved coming over to Sarah's to eat. Jodi then asked Sarah, "How about you, break the scale yet, or even better, have you hit Chuck yet when he mentions weight gain?"

"Seven five pounds, baby, or should I say babies?" Sarah laughed thinking about Chuck asking about her weight, "Chuck's afraid to ask I think, I'm a trained assassin after all. But seriously, you know how Chuck is, he's been so sweet to me this whole time. Perfect."

Sarah then returned to the important topic, food as she continued speaking. "Yep, I've had two helpings of the Nacho stuff. But my favorite is the fudge covered chocolate cheesecake. I ate three slices already, quick try some before I finish them all."

"Oh my. That looks decadent, mind if I finish it all up?" Jodi proceeded to fill her plate up.

"No, go right ahead. Bess sent her cheesecake favorite over with some papers I needed to sign for her. I wonder how the chocolate cheesecake would taste topped with bacon?" Sarah was pondering that notion for a moment.

"Bess, I love her. She might be the only woman in California bigger than we are. I wish Bess was here, she makes me feel great when she is around?" Jodi ignored the bacon comment, as bacon seemed to be Sarah's latest fascination.

Then, as if by some miracle, a friendly voice interrupted Jodi, "Then be here I shall be." Bess Brickhouse spoke up as she entered the patio area. Bess was a joyful woman, who was huge of stature yet carried herself with an enormous amount of grace and dignity. Her mere presence spread an aura of joyfulness that was infectious to anyone who met her.

"Bess, it's so nice to see you. I hope you didn't come over to pick up the papers. I was going to send them with Chuck tomorrow." Sarah tried to get up, but Bess put her hand on Sarah's shoulder to keep her seated.

"I didn't come over for the papers, I came over to see you Angel girl. You're so beautiful." If there ever was a perfect time for the two woman to get a visit from Bess, it was now, as both were feeling the effects of what was starting to become long, hard pregnancies.

"Thanks Bess. How are things at the office? Is Chuck listening to you? How has Morgan been acting?" Sarah got in office mode for the first time in several weeks.

"Couldn't be better Sarah. I'm keeping your seat warm for your return, something I'm very qualified to do, given my size." Although Bess was hired after Stanley, Alex, and Morgan, and was not family like Devon, Ellie, and Chuck, Chuck and Sarah decided to promote Bess to the temporary company president in Sarah's place. Bess had been the VP of Human Resources. Bess was integral in the growth CI had sustained and worked more closely with Sarah than the others. She had a way about her, that both saw and brought out the best in everyone around her. She seemed to know everyone, and was remarkably organized.

"How are things around here? Angel girl, you be sure to ask if you need anything, with three little ones on the way, you are going to need help, and you are going to need to learn to trust others. You can start with me, anything you need, just ask. Jodi, the same goes for you. I'm here for both of you." Bess made eye contact as she spoke, such that the words seemed to be coming from a higher power.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Intruder Alert, Monday, 8/20/2012, Orion Heights, 11:30AM**

"Look at you Bess, running a huge company, and taking the time to visit and comfort us, you are …." Sarah's compliment was interrupted by commotion in the front yard. Sarah started to get up and looked concerned as she continued speaking, "... the puppies bark at lots of things, but Xena and Rescue don't growl like that unless something or someone unwelcome is in the yard."

Before Sarah could do anything more, Bess took off running toward to the right, away from the action, with amazing speed and purpose for a woman of her size and age as she called out, "Stay here girls, I got this!"

Sarah and Jodi slowly ambled a few steps toward the edge of the deck, so that they were able to see what was going on. The dogs were fighting with nearly a dozen armed men, several shots had been fired by now, and Mo was on the scene, as well as the entire yard staff, who Bess and Chuck had hired to spruce up the place for Morgan and Alex's wedding in October. Mo, the dogs and the yard staff quickly subdued the intruders. But Rescue and Xena took off with abandon in the direction Bess had run too.

Evidently, two other men were going to snatch Sarah, while the main force stormed from the front. The pair of kidnappers pulled their guns on Bess, when out of thin air Bess zapped the men with what appeared to be two tazers, one in each hand. She also somehow got the two agitated dogs who arrived quickly off of the disabled men while securing their weapons, and had each of the dogs standing by her side, ready to bounce on the intruders, as security caught up with the dogs to arrive on the scene just moments later.

Sarah heard the sirens in the backdrop, apparently, Chuck's security grid had called the police.

Jody turned to Sarah, "She's really something, isn't she? Trying to break into Orion Heights is like trying to rob Fort Knox."

Sarah laughed, "I want to be like her when I grow up."

"But where did the 'zap' come from, it was like it came out of her hands, like she was some sort of super hero. " Jodi asked Sarah.

"And how did she know another group was coming in from the flank? Oh well, I don't know, I'm almost afraid to ask, I didn't see any tazers. And did you see her run, she runs like a NFL football player?" Sarah laughed.

The crisis was over, as the police arrived on the scene to take custody of the intruders.

Bess walked from the scene back toward the two woman.

"Bess, you're my guardian angel. What did you zap those men with, it looked like electricity shot from your hands? It all happened so quick, I could hardly tell what was going on?" Sarah was confused, yet impressed.

"A woman can't be too careful these days. I carry enough protection, that I am not one to mess with. Chuck had this colorful jacket of mine modified with an undetectable micro-tazer in each of the sleeve cuffs, very easy to activate and makes it through air port security scanners."

"Cool, could you get me one made? You can make it my old size, that'll give me a goal once the babies are born." Sarah laughed over how much weight consumed the conversation of the day.

"I will, but here, wear this one. My momma gave me an old shirt when I was pregnant, called it my lucky shirt. This can be your lucky jacket. Here you go Angel girl, wear it in good health." Bess winked at Sarah as she handed her the jacket.

"Thanks Bess, it's a great, Fits perfect. I won't take it off until the babies are born." Sarah modeled the loose fitting jacket for her friends.

Bess burst out laughing, "Yep. We are pretty much the same size right now Angel girl. Enjoy it while you can, pretty soon you are going to be skinny as a rail again, you can look at my jacket then as a reminder of the good old days, when you were looking nearly as good as Bess Brickhouse!"

Now all three woman were laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Gabriel, Monday, 8/20/2012, Orion Heights, noon**

"Bess, I didn't know you had children?" Jodi asked.

"Yep, just one, my baby boy, Gabriel. You'll meet him soon I'm sure."

"I can't wait" Jodi answered.

Sarah then got more serious, "Bess, how could the yard detail you hired by so good at combat. I know Mo was out there, but the entire group seemed as trained as a Navy Seal unit. And who was that big guy? I haven't seen anyone that big since my early spy days when a Giant helped me out of a tight spot."

"Angel girl, fear not. I was worried about you, now that you are not the most feared agent in the world. So when Chuck asked me to hire a team to spruce up the yard for Morgan and Alex's wedding, I hired some ex-Navy Seal's I knew of to do the work. And the big fellow, that's my baby boy, Gabriel." Bess answered.

"Gabriel, like the angel?" Sarah asked.

"That's right. Everyone else calls him Big Gabe. He's as gentle as one of God's little lambs, but he's as big and powerful as his namesake, the Archangel Gabriel. He's very resourceful as well as quite large, just like his momma. I'll feel much better with him around the next few weeks. Will you indulge me with this one little request?" Bess asked.

"That sounds like a great idea. Just how big is he?" Sarah was trying to remember from the earlier fight scene, just how much bigger Gabriel was than everyone else.

"I'm not sure Angel girl, my family tries to avoid the bathroom scales. I bought him a pair of special made Army boots the other day, size 24. And when he gives his momma a hug, he can pick me straight up into the air, if that gives you an idea. Anyhow, I gotta fly off, I have a big flock to tend these days, with Carmichael Industries and all. God bless the both of you." And with that, Bess was gone, almost like she vanished into thin air, although Sarah knew that was not possible.

"Sarah, how does she do that stuff?" Jodi asked.

"I don't know Jodi, I've quit trying to figure Bess Brickhouse out."

Sarah and Jodi were just getting comfortable on the veranda when Big Gabe appeared.

Bess Brickhouse's 'baby boy' was anything but a baby. Much like Bess, he was a large man, but somewhat proportioned. He was younger than Sarah imagined, maybe eighteen years old, six feet eight inches tall more or less, and pushing four hundred pounds.

"Mrs Bartowski, momma told me I should come up here and introduce myself, I'm Big Gabe. Momma asked if I would help out in the yard around here, and maybe watch after you and the little ones once they are born. I can be a deterrent, my size intimidates people." Gabriel spoke with a soft, gentle voice.

"You can call me Sarah, everyone else does." Sarah replied.

"Momma told me everyone at the office calls you Mrs B. That seems right for you. Is it OK if I call you that?" Gabe seemed to not like the thought of calling his new boss Sarah.

"Mrs B, I didn't know that. Sure Gabe, Mrs B it is. I like that." Sarah laughed to herself at all the different names people had for her when she wasn't around, what's wrong with Sarah she thought. Yet, Mrs B had a nice ring to it she mused.

Sarah returned the question, "Do you have a name you prefer?"

"Everyone calls me Big Gabe, except momma, I prefer Gabriel, if you don't mind?" Gabriel spoke so much like Bess.

Sarah laughed, "Sounds good. Gabriel. I must admit, this intruder thing has me shook up. Are you sure you're able to defend yourself, I don't know if you are aware, but the types of folks who might enter here, aren't ordinary."

"I know who you and Mr B are. You are both real American heroes. You, Mr B and your babies will be safe with me around. I promise. You saw what I did to those intruders a moment ago." Big Gabe said this in a very matter of fact, no brag, just fact sort of manner that Sarah understood, as she was the same way once, even though she was very young at the time.

"OK Gabriel, I'm convinced. But you don't have to do yard work, we hired a big crew to spruce up the yard for Morgan and Alex's wedding coming up at the end of October? There's a gym, a pool, and great wifi here. You can pretty much lounge around if you want and wait for trouble."

"Oh no. I love yard work. The team and I will have this place perfect in no time, in time for Morgan and Alex's wedding. It's my passion. Plus, it will allow me to get familiar with every inch of the grounds. Nothing gets by Gabriel. Or Nobody. Nobody." Sarah already was convinced, but even more so now.

"Have you met Mo, she's my body guard. She's lethal, so you'll have backup." Sarah was starting to feel safer again.

"I have, she's top notch, I will draw the fire, and she will put them down. We will protect all of you." Gabriel answered.

As Sarah said "OK then.", Gabriel seemed to vanish.

"Must run in the family." Jodi said as both the woman nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Plot Thickens, Monday, 8/20/2012, Washington DC, 3 PM**

The two most powerful men in the world met in a quiet restaurant for a late lunch to discuss the events of the morning, with the Washington Monument in the background.

White said, "Did you hear, our kidnapping operation at Orion Height's failed today?"

Black said, "I know. What do you think went wrong?"

White said, "They had far more security on the grounds than we thought, a couple of ex black ops poising as landscapers. Plus, one of General Casey's agents was there. Although she officially was dismissed last week."

Black said, "Good, I don't want any harm coming to Mrs Bartowski or her babies. I have another plan to get those babies. General Casey is becoming a real pain in the butt. I'll cut him down to size soon enough, which also will help me win the election. "

White said, "On that note, won't Casey interrogate our agents who the Bartowski's captured and start to figure out what is going on?"

Black said, "The jet transporting the prisoners to the NSA headquarters met an unfortunate ending a little while ago. No survivors."

White said, "Wow. You're good at this."

Black said, "Plus, this explosion while in NSA custody will give me the political cover to assign the Secret Service to protect Sarah Bartowski, which will make our end goal rather easy to accomplish, at the right time."

White said, "I thought the Secret Service can only protect the President and the executive branch? How can you use them to protect Mrs Bartowski?"

Black said, "We can use them to protect anyone we darned well chose, all we need is an Executive Order."

White said, "Like that will be a problem. Excellent."

Black said, "More wine?"

White said, "Indeed."

Black said, "Garson,", the powerful man called out as he snapped his fingers bringing the waiter running in his direction. "Bring us an 86' Chateu LeFranc."

White said, "Did I hear you right? Now that's the perfect wine to celebrate this moment, the 86' Chateau LeFranc is a peppery Pinot with a stable on the label and a stork on the cork."

Black said, "Here's to my destiny, to fulfill the prophecy of the Mayan people, to save the chosen ones, and to establish the Bartowski babies as the heirs to my power in the New World Order, where I will raise them as my own sons and daughter."

White said, "Don't you mean our destiny."

Black said, "Of course, our destiny."

White said, "Here. Here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Calm Before the Storm, Monday, 9/3/2012, Orion Heights, 6 PM**

The two couples game night was a farewell of sorts, to the old times and old ways of life, as well as being a night full of expectation about what the future may hold.

Chuck and Morgan were in the kitchen, leaving Alex and Sarah alone in the TV room.

"Chuck, this might be the last game night, before you have kids. Chuck, you are going to be a dad after that. I won't be your little buddy anymore, I will be Uncle Morgan. I can't wait. I'm going to be the best Uncle Morgan God ever created." Morgan had an amazing aptitude to seen any potential troublesome issue in its most favorable light.

"For sure Morgan. You will be. I'm worried about being parents though Morgan. Look at Awesome and Ellie. Ellie raised me, Awesome was an oldest in his family and used to taking care of brothers, and they both are doctors, trained to take care of kids. Yet, they struggle all the time with Clara. Then look at Sarah and I, neither of us has a clue. I'm worried Morgan." Chuck had a near freaking out look on his face.

Chuck, I never told you this as it's sort of embarrassing, but when you and Sarah started getting more serious something happened between Sarah and I." Morgan had a weird look on his face, one that Chuck misread.

"Oh boy, that doesn't sound good. How could you Morgan? How could Sarah?" Chuck was pretty much freaking out over anything and everything now.

"No not that. Geez. No, no, no, never, not that, although sometimes I must admit, I struggle to avert my eyes. Sarah has an aversion to clothing." Morgan rolled his eyes.

"OK, I get it. Then what did happen?" Chuck looked slightly better.

"Well, anyhow, Sarah knew we liked collectibles. One afternoon, she tried to play with the collectibles along with me, like I was hers and your child. It was so embarrassing." Morgan was shaking his head.

"Really, how could she? That's almost worse than cheating on me? She actually played with COLLECTABLES!" Chuck was laughing.

"Funny Chuck. Anyhow, my point is, that Sarah, your Sarah, that day, from what I saw, Sarah is going to make a wonderful mom. It's what's in her heart that counts. And she has it in her heart. And so do you Chuck. You have nothing to be afraid of. You two will make the best mom and dad ever. Ever. I wish I was your kid." Morgan put his arm around Chuck.

"Morgan, you're the best friend a man could ever have, cheering me up, all calm and stuff. To think you and Alex are only seven weeks away from being married? I didn't think you'd ever make it buddy." Chuck smiled.

"Well, it seems every time I say everything is perfect, nothing can go wrong, something does. So I'm not counting on the wedding, until we both say I do." Morgan knew his shortcoming in this area.

"Good point. You do have that annoying habit of jinxing good times." Chuck now was shaking his finger at Morgan as he spoke, in a friendly sort of manner.

Sarah interrupted Morgan and Chuck's conversation with a food request from the TV room. "Chuck, while you're in the kitchen could, would you make me another 'triplet delight'?" Sarah was now in a full feeding frenzy, as the time was drawing close for the babies to make their entrance into the world.

"You got it baby, strawberries covered with chocolate fudge and bacon. I gotta hand it to you Mrs Bartowski, much like everything else you do in life, you have taken pregnancy cuisine cravings to a new level." Chuck was happy Sarah could find some comfort, even if the sampler trays of food she craved seemed bizarre to him.

"Yea, whatever. Ellie told me my 'triplet delight' is nearly the perfect pregnancy food, and she's a MD. Who am I to argue with a 'trained physician?' Oh yea, you'd better remember that I'm a trained assassin, who's going to whoop your butt if you don't hurry up and get some food for my babies and me?" Sarah somehow kept having fun, in spite of how uncomfortable she was.

"Hurry up boys, Beckman is coming to the stage to accept the nomination in a few minutes." Alex called out.

Chuck and Morgan arrived in the TV room with Sarah's triple delight just in time to see Beckman take the stage.

"President Black creeps me out. I don't trust him. I hope Diane Beckman and Kip Nixton win the election." Sarah said to her friends.

"Four years of 'Dip', what could be better?" Morgan answered and laughed out loud at his thought.

"You know, Ellie and Awesome are going to vote for Luscious Black. They love his talk about the future, and how great this nation can be." Chuck replied.

"Yea, I like that too Chuck. But somehow, I get the feeling Black would be willing to shoot anyone he thinks doesn't make this nation great, right in the skull." Sarah repositioned herself as she spoke, something she had to do nearly every minute as her pregnancy was moving forward.

"Plus, I heard he holds séances in the White House. And that he is a nut job over things like alien abductions, the occult, prophecy and artifacts. Plus, he and his wife never had kids, and they act kind of weird about that." Alex added.

"Well, we made it four years with him, nothing bad has happened. And anyhow, President Black is so far behind that the only way he has a chance, is if some big scandal screws things up for 'Dip'. OK, Beckman's about to begin, let's listen." Chuck turned up the volume, as the Republican party's vice presidential candidate Diane Beckman addressed the convention, only to be interrupted by those fateful words.

"Chuck, I think my water just broke." Sarah blurted out.

Chuck turned and made eye contact with Sarah, and lovingly replied out, "Oh boy".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**You already know how this will end or do you?, Monday, 9/3/2012, LA General, 7;45 PM**

As Chuck and Sarah arrived at the hospital, confusion ensued. Chuck's team had gotten there early to secure the wing with Sarah's room. But a major bus accident had taken place on the freeway, and bodies were all over waiting to be admitted. Plus, a car accident had traffic backed up around the hospital. To alleviate the confusion, the Secret Service took control of the perimeter around the hospital and the entrance area.

As Sarah entered the hospital check in area, Chuck went to the front desk to check her in. The Secret Service whisked Sarah away into toward the elevator to get to her room as quickly as possible. She was much closer to giving birth than anyone imagined.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked as she realized too late that she was being detoured back out of the hospital through a back door next to the elevator. She was drugged to unconsciousness by an inhalant mask that was secured around her face moments later.

The kidnappers placed Sarah in a van in the secure parking garage, and drove off to a secret undisclosed location to deliver her babies.

As Chuck and Morgan were getting in the elevator, Chuck commented worriedly to Morgan, "Where's Sarah? I thought you were with her?"

"The secret service took her to her room, away from all this craziness. They told me you wanted to talk to me? So I came to find you rather than stay with her. I mean, we gotta trust the Secret Service, don't we?" Morgan looked at Chuck shaking his head no.

"I never said that to anyone. Morgan, I'm worried. I'm afraid this is bad." Chuck was freaking out.

Morgan answered, "I'm sure it's nothing. Mo and Gabe are waiting upstairs for Sarah, and an entire Secret Service team is with Sarah. What could go wrong?" Morgan hit his head, as if, there I go again saying something stupid, although he was trying to say the right thing.

Chuck got on his phone to Mo, "Mo, is Sarah OK? Something odd is happening?"

Mo answered, "Chuck, she's not with you?"

"Oh no. This isn't right. Morgan. Sarah isn't there. Which way did they go? Here's a tranq gun, just in case." With that Chuck flipped Morgan his spare weapon, while the two hurried in the direction of the elevator.

They looked, as did the entire hospital. But their efforts were to no avail. Sarah Bartowski was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The attending doctor gave Sarah a quick exam in the van.

The doctor got on his cell phone. "Mrs Bartowski is quite dilated. We need to safely take the babies now, with a C section at the rendezvous point. I have required equipment on site. Delay the helicopter a few minutes, we'll have the babies and be ready for extraction by then."

About fifteen minutes later, Sarah and her kidnappers arrived at a small warehouse.

Sarah was alone. She acted like she was still out cold while sizing up the situation.

She immediately remembered she was wearing the jacket Bess had given her. She was going to need every last bit of spy skill to get her babies safely out of this, but this jacket was a Godsend, giving Sarah a fighting chance.

Sarah saw two agents armed with machine guns behind her in the mirror, as well as two in front of her carrying hand guns. She could see lots of people looking through the window from an observation room. "I hope that's bullet proof glass, I might have a chance." She thought to herself.

The head doctor was assisted by another doctor, and three nurses were attending.

It appeared that the room only had one entrance, and had a heavy fire door.

She noticed an anesthesiologist enter the room through that door coming toward her.

The head doctor spoke to the anesthesiologist, "Hurry. We have to perform the C Section right now. "

The doctor then answered his phone, he listened for a moment then answered, "Yes sir. We'll have a helicopter here in a few minutes to take the babies away. Everything is going as we planned."

Sarah remained calm, she knew she only had seconds left to act, as once she was anesthetized it would be all over, the babies would be gone. Sarah knew what she had to do.

She put her bravest face on. She whispered to herself, C'mon Sarah, it's time to go. In one fell swoop she sat up, and let loose in a manner befitting the Giant Blond Shemale of Thailand.

She used the mirror and the hidden tazer's in Bess's jacket to stun the agents behind her which was the path of least resistance to a weapon, then she somehow managed to roll backwards off the table and fell to the ground with a 'thud' next to the disabled agents, and gained possession of their two machine guns, while being slightly shielded from the forward gun fire which broke out toward her position.

'Bam, Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam.' The room was filled with gunfire. Sarah fired six shots and took out the four agents in the room and the two doctors who both had weapons drawn, all six perfect skull shots, no misses or wasted shots. At least a dozen shots were fired back at her, but miraculously, none hit her.

Bam. Bam. Sarah fired two more shots to break the cable on the fire door, which secured her safely in the room away from the men watching her through the now verified as bullet proof glass window. Sarah could hear bullets being shot at the glass on the windows at her to no avail, as she and her babies were safe in the room for now.

The two Secret Service nurses and civilian anesthesiologist were stunned as Sarah barked out "Anyone else want to take my babies from me?"

Sarah now sat back down, she continued screaming to at the remaining three woman, "You and I have a job to do. I'm positive I have help on the way. If I have to do this alone, I will, trust me. But, deliver my babies. Now."

The two Secret Service agents posing as nurses both refused to help, but the anesthesiologist Mary Goodheart, pushed the them to the side, "Don't worry young lady. I understand your plight. I'm a mother too. I'll get you through this. I've done this before. You're going to give birth to triplets, naturally."

Sarah kept her gun aimed at the two nurses, who were sitting against the wall, while Mary Goodheart began preparing to deliver Sarah's first born baby.

Sarah had also grabbed a cell phone from one of the fallen agents, and quickly dialed Chuck, but the signal was jammed. "Chuck, will remember the GPS in the Hummer. He's on his way right now. Just hang in there Sarah until he arrives.

The stress and strain of the situation caused Sarah's time to delivery to accelerate. Within a few minutes, Sarah gave birth to the first of her babies, a three pound healthy young lady.

"You'll have to hold her. I'm going to be quite busy." Mary Goodheart handed Sarah her daughter.

"I'd love to. "Hello Mary Emma. Welcome to this crazy world your mommy and daddy live in. I named you after the kind woman who delivered you, as well as your grandmothers. Now sit here by your mommy and help her get through the rest of this. Oh, and don't mind the guns, we have to keep our eye on those two. You were born into a family of great spies, so don't be afraid, we'll be just fine, we always are. Isn't this fun? Let me know if they move, then cover your ears. Can you do that for me? Sure you can." Sarah gave Mary Emma's forehead a soft kiss, then turned her attention to the job at hand.

"Ma'am, she is going to need care in the NICU unit soon. She's so small." Mary Goodheart was doing the best she could, but knew this was a very difficult delivery. Everything had to go perfectly for all three babies to survive under such a stressful, unprofessional set of circumstances.

"For now, she's safe next to me. Plus, her two brothers are on the way, it won't be long." Sarah was still in control, but fading fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Chuck was indeed now in his Hummer, just as Sarah had predicted, and he had GPS tracking on Sarah. Chuck had never made this technology known to the public, keeping it only among his closest family and friends, a tracking system that was undetectable.

Morgan was along with him, and they got a fix on Sarah's location.

Chuck forewarded the coordinates to General Casey, who could not get a strike team ready in time, but rather ordered the local SWAT team to the scene. Casey did order the military to lock down the skies in the area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within a couple of minutes of Casey and Chuck's discussion, Sarah was in the middle of giving birth to her second child, a baby boy.

As Mary Goodheart handed the healthy baby boy to Sarah, mom, Mary Emma and their new brother heard a thunderous explosion above them. The baby boy seemed to laugh when he heard the explosion, "Hello young man, I see you are a warrior, laughing at danger, Steven Casey, meet your sister, Mary Emma, somehow I think Orion or your Uncle Casey had something to do with that explosion. I don't think it's a good time or place for bad guys to be in a helicopter, do you? It won't be long and you will get to meet your brother and your daddy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Chuck and Morgan arrived at the scene just in time to see the helicopter explosion and about the time the SWAT team arrived on the scene.

Casey had told the SWAT commander to expect Chuck, and to treat him as they would the NSA's own emissary on the scene.

Mo and Gabriel also had arrived.

"What's the status?" Chuck asked the SWAT commander.

"My infrared scanners only see three adult signatures, but one signature is fuzzy, almost like it is either a very large person, or an adult with a few children on his or her lap." The SWAT commander informed Chuck.

"Keep your men on watch. The four of us are going in." Chuck told the SWAT commander.

"Yes sir." The commander responded, just as General Casey ordered him to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was nearly passed out from the pain now. She looked much like she did lying near dead in that hospital room in an ice bath from the effects of the Norseman. But she knew she would be seeing Chuck's face soon, as well as her youngest triplet.

Then a light went on in the observation room. Sarah had not seen activity in there for a couple of minutes. She raised her gun in anticipation of an attack of sorts.

Then she saw his face. "Chuck." It was Chuck, he pressed his face to the window and waved apprehensively at his new family.

"Chuck, I knew he'd save me. Aaaggghhh." With that Sarah's third baby arrived. Sarah smiled at her third baby after Mary Goodheart handed him to her, and spoke to him, "Charles Morgan, welcome to the family, your daddy arrived just in time to see you born. I think there's a place for you, right here in the middle between your brother and sister."

Sarah then sheepishly waved back to Chuck, with a cute look on her face like she did that Valentines day when her wings came sprouting out, only now was holding her three new born infants in place of lingerie as the surprise, and was sporting a machine gun in each hand for wings.

Moments later, Morgan used his year of janitor experience to get the fire door open, and Chuck raced in to be in his rightful place by Sarah's side, along with his new family.

Mo O'Brien, who later would become a best selling author of the Sarah Bartowski Chronicles, made note of the scene as she walked in, the lioness with her three cubs sitting on her lap, while she was holding her captors at gunpoint with a machine gun in each hand. This is the stuff legends are made of she thought to herself.

Sarah was getting close to falling asleep, and needed medical care urgently, but she whispered to Chuck, "Chuck I always wanted to believe I could be normal, a mother, but this is beyond my wildest dreams. We did it Chuck. Now it's your turn, watch over all of us and keep us safe while I recover. I love you."

"I love you too Sarah. I'm here, everything is going to be perfect. I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_When you all ponder the Labor Day chapter, I hope you can hold it to a standard of what might be shown on TV when depicting a superhero's life, rather than how exactly it should happen in real life._

_I consider Sarah Bartowski a superhero. This chapter was my interpretation of how such a character might end up giving birth.  
_

_I hope I caught a few of you by surprise when the Giant Blond Shemale of Thailand came out of retirement._

_One other quick series of comments about our new characters. When I write, I try to think of someone I know of as the character's general size and demeanor, not the character per se, just the general nature of the person or persons. In that regard, Mo (Monica O'Brien) is a combination of two characters, one from TV (Monica from Touched by an Angel) and one from the Chuck fandom (my favorite Chuck commentator Mo Ryan), while Bess is modeled after Tess from Touched by an Angel. Big Gabe is kind of a cross between Andrew from Touched by an Angel, along with Big Mike and Casey, only bigger._


	3. All Kinds of Trouble Brewing

_I split the next chapter into three smaller pieces. This chapter takes place completely on September 5th, 2012. In total, the next three chapters entail the 'Black Strikes Back' story, covering the month of September. In this first chapter, Black is starting to stir up more trouble. And we learn some disturbing news, when the world comes to an end on 12/21, plans are made for Sarah in the New World Order, only without Chuck. Seems like someone new has his eye on the seductive heroine. Who could he be? Enjoy!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Babies, Wednesday, 9/5/2012, Los Angeles General, 8AM**

Sarah slept for what amounted to thirty plus hours after giving birth. When she woke up, she found Ellie sitting by her bedside reading.

"Ellie, are the babies OK?" Sarah asked as wide eyed as someone could after such a long sleep.

"Good morning sleepyhead. They're more than OK, for what they've been through, they're doing great. Your husband has barely left their side. His only breaks come to drop in and look in on you. He has just about worn a spot out on your forehead he has given you so many kisses while you were sleeping. Devon and I've taken turns sitting with you."

"Can we go see them?" Sarah asked in a tone that showed she was not taking no for an answer.

"You can, I arranged that as soon as you woke up, we'd put you in a wheel chair, and take you there. You ready?" Ellie lovingly smiled down at her sister in law. Ellie flashed the same warm gentle smile as Chuck, the one that always put Sarah at ease.

"Let's go." Sarah said as she tried to quickly sit up and move herself to her feet. "Whoa." A slight dizzy spell hit her knocking her back to the bed.

"Take it easy Sarah. There we go." Ellie put Sarah's right arm around her neck and eased her into the wheel chair. Sarah uncharacteristically allowed Ellie to help, even though she probably could have made it to the chair herself or possibly even walked.

"I'm so excited Ellie, I can't wait. Can I stay in the room with the babies? Tell me all about them?" Sarah had a burst of adrenaline, brought on by the excitement of seeing her babies.

"You sure can. I think someone else is waiting to tell you all about them though, if that's OK with you?" Ellie and Sarah were now rounding the corner and entering the NICU area. "You ready?"

"More than ready. I can't wait." With that the door opened and Sarah saw Chuck attentively making faces and talking to the babies. "Chuck!"

"Sarah, baby, you're awake. Come over here. Say good morning to our family. Babies, remember your mommy? She's the most heroic woman in the entire world." Chuck put his arm around Sarah and they exchanged a sweet kiss, before Chuck gave way to the pole position right in front of the babies for Sarah's wheelchair.

Sarah was overwhelmed, but managed to get the first thing on her mind out, "Chuck, Ellie said they're healthy. Are they really? Are they really OK?"

"They're really OK Sarah. Perfect." Chuck could not help but be amazed at the bright beaming smile coming from Sarah. The kind that could light up an entire room.

Sarah then continued, "Did you get their names right? Was I able to tell you them before I passed out?"

"You did Sarah. Perfect names I might add. Each of the babies told me so themselves. We have our own secret language you know. Do you want to try to guess who is who." Chuck was ecstatic. He'd been waiting for this moment for two days.

"I do. Let me see. I'm going for the pink blanket to be Mary Emma, the first baby born I might add. She helped me guard the bad guys while the boys were taking their time joining us." Sarah smiled at Mary Emma.

"OK, one gold star for mommy. How about the boys?" Chuck answered in baby talk, referring to Sarah as mommy, but Sarah didn't mind one bit.

"I'm guessing the one staring at the monitor to be the youngest, Charles Morgan, a tech guy, while the one staring at the candy stripper to be Stevie?" Sarah somehow knew which was which, she only hoped Chuck got it right.

"That's so funny, you got them right. Staring at the nurse, really? Why would you guess that?" Chuck looked confused.

Sarah answered, as if she was an expert on the subject, which she was in many ways, "When Stevie was born there was a big explosion, instead of crying, he sort of smiled, so I thought there's a spy baby if there ever was one. And when JR was born, he made me smile, I thought to myself, he is my 'Chuck', a mini Chuck."

Chuck nodded as he pondered the thought, "Well, you got it exactly right."

Sarah then shifted gears, "Tell me all about the first days. I want to hear everything."

Chuck began to ramble, in a good way, "I've been here the entire while. I didn't want anyone else taking care of them. I couldn't believe all parents aren't here with their kids. These kids are going through so much trauma, this is the time they need mom and dad around them the most. I did all the feedings. I gave them each a bath and I monitored each test they've been given. Either Mo or Gabe have been outside the entire while, and Casey has taken over perimeter security. He was irate at the sloppy job the Secret Service did at the hospital the night the babies were born. But, luckily, the babies' mommy is the best spy in the world, and she saved the day."

"Well, I don't know about that, but Chuck, I'm so proud of you, you're taking care of everything, just like I knew you would. Chuck, has Casey found out anything yet about the kidnappers?" Sarah's mind was racing from topic to topic, thirty hours is a long time to be asleep in such important times.

"Casey reported all the men involved were killed, some by snipers from an unknown source. I haven't talked to my mother yet, but I would not be shocked that she might have been part of the 'unknown' source. They were mercenaries, top of the line. Casey's tracking down all the leads possible. Right now, most the evidence points to the kidnapping being ordered by Vincent." Chuck replied.

"Vincent? Vincent Smith? From Fulcrum? I thought he was dead. Whew. Now I feel better. No wonder I was able to take them all down while giving birth to our babies. Amateurs. Still, I don't like it here. I want to go home with our babies. Mary, that's funny Chuck." Sarah quickly shifted from mommy to spy, with spy senses on full alert as she started to scan the room for exits and anything or anyone suspicious.

"Unfortunately Sarah, Ellie says we have to keep the babies here, another two weeks, maybe even three, hospital policy. I don't have an army around, but I've surrounded the hospital with a digital fortress. Our satellites are tasked to this area 24/7, if anyone tries something, I will know about it. Plus Mo and Big Gabe are here, and they are very determined to keep us safe. Casey also has the place guarded, and he is not in a very good mood about what happened on Labor Day."

Sarah looked around for a place to sit, as she stood up and discarded her wheelchair. Then she declared with a fair amount of passion, "Chuck, if they can't go home, then I'm not leaving either. And, I'm counting the days until we can all go home together, as one big family."

**Black, White, and the Mystery Man, Wednesday, 9/5/2012, DC, 2 PM**

A little later that same day in Washington DC, VP White entered the room to report to President Black, who was meeting with another man, whose face could not be seen.

VP White started to leave the room when he saw Black appeared to be in a private meeting when Black made eye contact with him, "Sorry sir, is this a bad time?" White asked.

President Black stood up and motioned for White to enter, "No, not at all, feel free to speak in the present company, what do you have?"

White was hesitant as he was not sure how Black might react, "I have some good news and some bad news sir."

Black was impatient with White, "Let's have it man, I don't have time to waste."

"The bad news is security is very tight around the Bartowski triplets. It'll be hard to make another attempt without having it come back to us. In particular, General Casey is using his contacts around here and in the industry to monitor our attempts to recruit covert agents very closely, and we can't risk using our own people. Plus, Mr Bartowski is somewhat a digital communications wizard. At this point our operatives are afraid to communicate with anything except maybe smoke signals, and I'm not so sure the Carmichael satellite network might not be tapped in to track down smoke signals."

White wanted to continue before Black could yell at him. "The good news, we covered our tracks on the failed kidnapping, it looks like a rogue terrorist group tied to Vincent Smith did the deed strictly for revenge and the ransom money. There's a history between Vincent and the Bartowski's, so the story has some legs. All the kidnappers are dead, killed during the mission, some taken out by our own snipers. But General Casey knows something is wrong and is looking for Vincent as we speak. He isn't going to stop until he gets this all figured out."

President Black now interrupted, "I have something special planned for the General, don't worry about Casey finding Vincent. Casey's going to abandon this investigation soon. He'll have other things on his mind, and he's even going to help us win re-election. Heck, you may as well say Casey will be playing for our team once I get through with him."

White now was ready to play the ace up his sleeve, "There's more good news, we don't have to kidnap the babies to make our plan work. Ever. Although security is tight, we were able to get blood samples from the babies, as well as Mrs Bartowski. Turns out Mrs Bartowski is immune to our doomsday plan, she passed the trait along to her babies, so when end times hit, all four of them will be alive. They will be the last four alive on the earth, other than the people we've marked. So, we don't have to kidnap the babies and give them the mark. All we need is a team ready to pick them up once everyone else is dead."

"Interesting, I wonder how she's immune? Is Mr Bartowski immune?" Black asked.

"No just Mrs Bartowski and her babies." White answered.

"OK whatever, but I don't want Mrs Bartowski alive in my New World Order." Black was shaking his head at the thought of forty years of Sarah Bartowski trying to get her babies back from him.

"A strange voice, the third man in the room, entered into the conversation now. His face was not seen, just his voice. "Can I have her? I'll mind wipe her and program her to forget about her past, just like Quinn did." The man had a perverted look on his face, like he was picturing what he would do in that fantasy right in front of the two powerful men.

President Black laughed, "Sure, you horny devil. Sure you can have her. You can come up with some sort of mind wipe such that she won't recall who she was or who you are. That's perfect really, she will live the rest of her life with the most pathetic man in the world, while I raise her babies right in front of her eyes. Muahahaha!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sarah made it through Labor Day. The triplets were born safely. Although the babies are doing great trouble appears to be right around the corner. In the next two chapters, the Bartowski family will begin to build the normal life they desperately want. Of course, that means Sunday afternoons filled with NFL football. Does anyone know the name of Sarah Bartowski's favorite NFL football team? If you don't , you will after the next two chapters. But all is not rosy as Luscious Black authorizes yet another kidnapping. I doubt any writer would let two kidnappings fail in a row, would he or she? And finally, both Ellie and Casey have their moments in the next two chapters._


	4. Sarah vs the NFL and poor Chuck

_**Sarah vs the NFL (and Chuck) **In honor of Sunday NFL football starting today, I'm releasing this chapter a bit early. In this chapter, Ellie proves she is more than a good doctor, as she throws her weight around in front of LA General's medical board. Black gives the go ahead for his LA abduction plan, which he feels is the key to his re-election. Sarah has plans of her own, to start a family tradition of watching Sunday afternoon football as a family. Sarah and Chuck get in a bit of a fight over football, poor Chuck. Sarah's mood causes Big Gabe and Mo to leave the room, quickly._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ellie Woodcomb, JD, Friday, 9/14/2012, LA General, 10 AM**

Nearly ten days passed since Sarah first woke up after giving birth. The babies were making tremendous strides, and Ellie thought they were ready to go home. Unfortunately, those in charge at LA General did not agree.

So the medical board at LA General, found Ellie Woodcomb in their midst, making her case for the babies' release. "Mrs Bartowski's taking care of the three babies one hundred percent anyhow. And Mr Bartowski's hired professional help for their home, and has purchased the equipment needed, newer and better than the equipment in our NICU. I know most the parents of kids in the NICU would want to move their children to the Bartowski's home and let them and their team take care of their kids too."

The man in charge was not convinced, "I'm not sure Mrs Woodcomb, there are liability issues at play."

Ellie was losing her case, and was not happy. An unhappy Elanor Bartowski Woodcomb is not one to mess with, especially when family is involved. "Sir, need I remind you, there are special circumstances here, do you really want a repeat of the mayhem when Mrs Bartowski gave birth? The Bartowski's are in much better position to protect their babies at their estate, than you are in a public building. If something should happen to those babies while on your watch, let's just say Mr Bartowski has billions of dollars to either spend in litigation, or in generously donating money and technology to the hospital that gave birth to his babies. Your choice. And Mrs Bartowski is not a person you want mad at you. I have personally witnessed an angry Sarah Bartowski, and trust me, none of you want to witness that personally."

The chairman of the board was now fidgeting in his chair, "You've been very persuasive Mrs Woodcomb. Excuse us for a few minutes and we'll grant you our decision." The chairman of the board then motioned for Ellie to leave the room by pointing at the door.

About five minutes later, Ellie was summoned back into the room. Within another minute or two, Ellie left the top floor of LA General with the verdict. Ellie raced to the NICU and flung open the now familiar doors of the unit, finding Sarah Bartowski in the middle of the room, busy bathing one of her three children.

"Sarah, we won. You can take the babies home." Ellie was nearly as excited as Sarah.

"Ellie, thank you. What would I do without you? Did you hear that JR? Mommy and Daddy can take you, your brother and your sister home. Right now! Tra la la la, Tra la la la, we're going home JR!" Sarah was elated.

"Sarah, did he just smile?" Ellie asked as she bent over to make a silly face at JR.

"He might have Ellie, but I don't think it was over the news. Look over there where he's staring. A new piece of monitoring equipment is being set up, Chuck bought it for the hospital, after he did some research for state of the art equipment for our home. JR hasn't taken his eyes off of the new monitor all day long." Sarah was quite proud that JR was her nerd baby.

"Sarah, those babies, I swear. JR is Chuck, Stevie is you, and Mary Emma is all of us wrapped up in one." Ellie stood amazed at the genetics she had studied in school actually put into action with such a big sample size.

"I know Ellie, I'm not sure if that's good for Stevie, but that doesn't matter now, I need to call Chuck. He has the transportation all planned out. We'll be home in no time, safe and secure." Sarah then busied herself with finishing up JR's bath and getting ready to finally go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Black Orders a Kidnapping, Friday, 9/14/2012, DC, 2PM**

Meanwhile, that same day in DC, "General Casey is getting close to finding out what's going on. Casey found Vincent, and cleared him. Turns out Vincent owns some sort of biker bar in Sturgis, South Dakota under an alias. He's been in jail for the past six months, beat a dozen bikers near death when they played beer chugging games using his Fulcrum medals as quarters." White reported to Black.

Black looked agitated, "I thought Vincent was dead. OK, enough of this BS, the time is now. White, get the team assembled and when everything is in place, proceed with the LA abduction. Take your time, find just the right moment, when nobody else is around."

White was not so sure "Are you positive sir, once we go down this road, there's no turning back? This means war."

Black sneered at his subordinate, "I'm quite prepared for this war. Like all wars do for politicians, this war will solve my problems."

White was not done lobbying for moderate ways, "Sir, speaking of war. Don't you feel a little bad that so many will have to suffer so much to enact our end game plan?"

Black brushed off the question, "No White my good man, I focus on the big picture, and MY plan will make the world a far better place, after some short term suffering. Plus, only a few, like the Bartowski's or General Casey will even realize the pain, for most, they won't even know what hit them, it 'll be all over in a matter of seconds, from what I am told. Then I can proceed with MY New World Order. "

"OUR New World Order sir." White gingerly reminded his boss.

"Huh? Well, yes, of course my good man, I meant our world order. Certainly I did. Now off with you, get cracking on MY plans. Beat it!" With that Black turned his back on White as he motioned with his had to leave, almost as if he was backhanding the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**NFL Sunday Tradition, Sunday, 9/30/2012, Family Room, 1:30 PM**

Over two weeks passed since the babies came home from LA General. Still no sign of Black's abduction order being enacted towards the babies, as the Bartowski babies were safe and sound in their home, ready to take part in a new family tradition.

"I can't believe it, Sarah Bartowski sitting on her family room couch with her three babies in her lap, and all four are wearing NFL jerseys watching Sunday afternoon football. How normal is that?" Chuck's mouth was agape as he took in the sight.

"Chuck, I don't know if there's anything normal about three babies, but thanks. Here's your jersey, you have to put it on if you want to be part of the team." Sarah spoke in an excited tone, as this moment was something she had dreamed about. Ever since Sarah was a little girl she dreamed about watching NFL football on Sunday afternoon with her very own husband and her very own kids, like a normal American girl.

Chuck complied, "I definitely want to be part of this team. How do I look?"

"I think Aaron Rodgers fills it out a little better, but you look plenty nice. Maybe if you grew a mustache? Just kidddiiinnnggg. Could you hold the boys for a while? They're getting a little agitated watching the game." Sarah was her old teasing self and in a wonderful mood.

"Absolutely. You're watching the Green Bay Packers? I thought you were a Lakers fan?" Chuck asked as he examined his Aaron Rodger's jersey, the star quarterback for the Packers.

"The Lakers play basketball silly. You're not much of a football fan, are you? Dad and I lived in Green Bay for a couple of months one fall. He had this great ticket scam going on. Those Packer fans are so passionate, they would do anything for tickets, made them easy marks for dad. But, we went to every game that year. I've been a Packer fan ever since. I had so much fun at those games, being part of the stadium and the crowd made me feel normal I guess." Sarah turned toward Chuck after her confession only to to catch Chuck making faces while playing with the boys, largely ignoring what she had said.

"Mommy's pretty silly dressing all five of us all up in #12, doesn't mommy know there can only be one star quarterback on each team?" Chuck was making one of his goofiest faces, and the boys seemed to be laughing back at him.

Sarah's mood turned in an instant, "You don't like the uniforms. They were hard to find in such a small size. And this is our babies first NFL Sunday, a family tradition, I don't see how you can be so mean to me." Sarah was angry, possibly a little postpartum emotion going on, but still, she was mad.

Chuck realized how his words might have been misinterpreted and how he had been spacing out during Sarah's confession, so he tried to logically explain, "Oh no Sarah, I love the uniforms. You're all so cute, we're all so cute. I was just pointing out that players on teams have different numbers, they can't all be the star quarterback, can they?" Chuck was just digging this hole bigger.

Sarah raised her jaw defiantly, "I don't see why not. There are thirty two NFL teams, plenty of room for three star Bartowski's, if that's what they choose to do. By then I fully expect a woman to be playing quarterback in the NFL. Do you beg to differ with me?" Sarah looked ready to punch Chuck.

Big Gabe, who was hovering around watching the game and taking family pictures, hastily headed for the door saying, "I'm going to take those family pictures you asked for a little later Mrs B, I forgot to double check the security cameras," as he made a beeline toward the family room door. He had a pretty good idea Sarah Bartowski was not going to take any criticism or limits placed on her babies, even if from their father.

Mo, who was busy on her laptop trying to act like she wasn't a Bears fan who hated the Packers, called out after Gabe, "Gabe, those cameras are pretty complicated, I'd better help." Mo raced to catch up to the big man, making for her own speedy exit, as she had noticed how touchy Sarah was about any hint of criticism about the babies, or how Sarah took care of them.

Chuck quickly realized his blunder, and wisely changed the subject, helped by a commercial on TV, "Egads, another political commercial. They make me sick. See Sarah, the boys agree, look at their faces. Boys, let's hear it. We want football. We want football. We want football."

Sarah's teeth were still gnashing over Chuck's uniform comment and general disinterest with how important football was to her, but she begrudgingly let Chuck change the subject, "Well, at least President Black's on his last hours as the president. He's caused so much hate and distrust in our country the past four years, I'm so happy he won't win reelection."

"I know what you mean Sarah, and I agree. He's polarized our nation worse than ever. People seem to either be passionately with him or against him. He's gotta be fifteen or twenty points behind right now. Nothing short of a miracle will help him now. I wish someone would come along that everyone liked, even when everyone did not agree with him or her." Chuck added as he let out a sigh of relief, as his plan to change the subject seemed to work.

"I hate politics Chuck. The only time our country unites behind a politician is when something really bad happens. When was the last time our country united behind our President because of something great he did or because they liked him as a ...?" Sarah stopped speaking as she was startled by the sound of someone entering the room from behind.

Both Chuck and Sarah turned as the man entering began to speak ...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Who was the man that entered the room? Two weeks passed since Black gave the order to proceed with the kidnapping, and still nothing. That's going to change in the next chapter, 'Black Strikes Back'._


	5. Black Strikes Back

_**Black Strikes Back. **I feel a little bad as my story's been in a holding pattern, which is one of the reasons I'm releasing chapters a bit early. This chapter continues that trend, right up to the end, when the kidnapping finally happens. This kidnapping will then be used to motivate Team B back into action (finally). The last two chapters along with this one was going to originally be one chapter. I split them up into three short chapters, to stretch time out and to give Sarah a little time to recover from giving birth. Even with all of that, I realize Sarah's comeback is too soon for a normal girl, but what the heck, it's Sarah Bartowski we are talking about._

_I love General Casey. One of the challenges of writing the Chuck and Sarah Bartowski the way I want them to be, is 'my' Chuck and Sarah are a two man team. So I need to take advantage of any moments I'm able to get the General involved. The next few chapters will be good ones for the General, before Chuck and Sarah, the two man spy team, really hit their stride in the middle of the story right up to the end._

_Anyhow, enjoy._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We left off with …...

"I hate politics Chuck. The only time our country unites behind a politician is when something really bad happens. When was the last time our country united behind our President because of something great he did or because they liked him as a ...?" Sarah stopped speaking as she was startled by the sound of someone entering the room from behind.

Both Chuck and Sarah turned as the man entering began to speak ...

**Surprise Visitor, Sunday, 9/30/2012, Family Room, 2PM**

"That would be in the 1980's, Ronald Reagan, and the economic recovery due to Reaganomics, along with his Cold War victory over Big Red." General Casey covertly entered the TV room, acting like he beat all of Chuck's beefed up security. The General ignored the fact that Big Gabe met him wandering in the caves below the estate an hour earlier and escorted him through the secret entrance in the mansion's basement, then pointed him in the direction of Morgan and Alex's, where he'd spent the last hour.

"Good afternoon General." Chuck stood quickly with the two boys in his arms, managing to reach out to shake Casey's hand as he entered the room, welcoming the escape from Sarah's wrath.

"Guuurrrdddaaafffnnn" Casey replied as he brushed by Chuck's extended hand barely shaking it, then excitedly said to the two babies in Chuck's arms, "Good afternoon soldiers, at ease", then he chuckled to himself, as he had been practicing the line all morning.

Sarah had about fifty extra pounds on her since the last time Casey saw her, even though she lost some weight, she was still a load. Anyhow, Sarah's eyes lit up the moment she saw him, "Casey", as she ran up to Casey and hugged him with such force that she almost knocked him over, even with Mary Emma in her arms. "Can you believe it John, I'm a mom, a normal girl?"

"Sarah, you look beautiful. And this must be the new general in the house." Casey spoke in such a gentle voice to Chuck and Sarah's daughter. "Hello there commander. You take good care of everyone in here. Boys need lots of guidance, if you know what I mean. Yea. Look at her. She understands. And Sarah, make sure this moron takes good care of you, you hear?" Casey glanced at Chuck with a disgusted look.

Chuck had a goofy look on his face as he replied, "Great, just like old times, I miss those old times."

Then Casey noticed the TV set, "Football, I love football. And you're ALL Green Bay Packer quarterbacks. Of course you are, greatness runs in your blood. And everyone loves the Packers, except when they play the Redskins that is."

Sarah breathed a soft, "Thank you" to Casey, as if to prove to her husband she was right about the jerseys.

Casey snatched up both of the boys from Chuck and held them in his arms, while swinging them around. JR started crying, while Stevie was smiling with his eyes wide open, as if he was asking for more roughhousing.

Casey gently bent down and passed JR back to Chuck, "I guess this little fellow is going to be the scientist?", while he kept Stevie as he made himself at home and sat down with Stevie on his lap.

"Casey, or should I say General, we had a little brunch prepared on the veranda. There's plenty left. Would you like me to get you some?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, for you I'm always Casey. Listen to you, 'the veranda'. You have more rooms than the white house here for goodness sakes. No thanks, I ate on the jet ride over." Casey wished this moment would last forever. He knew, often those were the times they lasted the shortest.

The joyful moment did last for a while, as the group sat and watched some Sunday afternoon football, until Casey finally stood up and set Stevie in his crib. He looked at Chuck and Sarah and said, "We need to talk."

**Imminent High Value Kidnapping in LA, Sunday, 9/30/2012, Family Room, 3 PM**

"That didn't take long. I thought the world could get by without involving us for at least a few months, maybe let us raise our babies in peace until after Christmas?" Sarah was not exactly mad, but not exactly joking either, curiously frustrated might be the best words.

"Casey, we can't be involved in anything else. We quit. You know that. We did our service, and we're doing all kinds of good with Carmichael Industries now." Chuck added almost pleadingly.

"I'm only here to warn you, no missions or anything, just a warning. We have a tip that a high value kidnapping is going to take place in LA during the next few days. We just found out. I raced here to tell you and to beef up your security. You're in the middle of this, whether you want to be or not. From what we can tell, the bad guys need possession of the victim to do whatever it is they do. We think that's what was going on in the bank at the Olympics. But we're not sure what they're doing to people, or why. We think that's why Sarah was targeted, the bad guys wanted either Sarah or the babies, or both." Casey was looking closely for reaction from Chuck and Sarah as he spoke.

Casey got even more serious. "I'm afraid that the MI6 incident was caused by a leak to the bad guys, and not too many people knew we discovered the office building location between the time you spotted Neils and the time we struck the building, so the leak was from high up or inside either my unit or MI6, or both. I'm afraid this whole thing might take me down along with it. Promise me that if I go down, you two won't go leaping head first into this mess. I have the entire NSA working for me, and it's kicking my butt. Plus, if I can't, make sure Alex and Morgan get married without me. I didn't want to worry her with any of this, but Kathleen can walk Alex down the aisle if I can't, she deserves to do so more than I do anyhow."

The silence that followed was numbing until Sarah spoke up. "Casey, don't talk that way. You'll get through this. And we'll help. What would they want with our kids or me anyhow? And who are they? And what are they doing to people once they get contact? " Sarah looked angry now as she seemed to want to get the gun she had hidden in a compartment under the table in the family room.

"Sar...aaah." Chuck gave Sarah the eye, as he knew what she was doing, and under the table was definitely not part of the child proofing plan he had given her to follow.

Casey answered Sarah's questions as best he could. "Sarah, I don't know why. But I've been in this good guy and bad guy business a long time. Here's what I've come to think. Evil people in powerful positions are able to control ordinary people easily. Sarah, when we were field agents, we both tried to be good guys, but we didn't always do good. Genius over there is pure good, which is rare. And because we've hung around him for so long, he has turned both of us into that. Disgusting, isn't it?"

"He has John. I know you love him for it just as much as I do. So you are saying it's men like Chuck that keep the world safe? Now please, continue, you have our attention." Sarah smiled at Chuck for the first time since Casey arrived and slipped her hand over his.

Casey continued, "But the world is mostly full of those who slide by and let evil happen all around them, and hope it doesn't happen to them. The key is to fighting evil is to convince enough average people to stand up and fight. It isn't easy."

Chuck then spoke, "Casey, right now Orion Heights is a virtual fortress. Your people, my people, satellite coverage, digital security. Those of us in this compound might be safer than the president of the united states. But, if current information says a kidnapping is going down in LA, that has me scared. We'll do anything you ask."

Sarah chimed in quickly, "But I don't know if I can any longer. John, look at me, I'm no longer a spy, I could barely reach under the coffee table just now to locate my gun, let alone do it secretly and quickly."

Casey smiled at Sarah, "You change with the times Sarah. I've been in this business three times longer than you. You will learn to adapt, you still become the part, but a different part. Sarah, you didn't think you could tease teen nerd boys and conceited, past their prime, horny egomaniacs with school girlish charm and Weinerliscious type costumes your whole life, did you?"

Sarah blushed, "I sort of did Casey. Funny. When you put it that way."

Chuck blurted out honestly, as if he didn't get the question, "It still works for me."

Casey and Sarah both laughed now, especially at how seriously Chuck made his last comment. The mood lasted only a moment longer as the General got up and leaned down to say goodbye to the babies. "I'm spending the night here with our operatives. Then I'm going back to DC in the morning. If anything suspicious happens, call IMMEDIATELY. Take care." He found Big Gabe waiting out in the hall as he left the family room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is Mrs B in a better mood?" Big Gabe asked.

"She is. What did the moron do now to upset her before?" Casey asked.

"Oh nothing. Football stuff. You know. I need to take some pictures of the family in their football jerseys, so it's safe to go in?" Gabe laughed.

"Yea. It's safe. You'd better get in there quick though, those two can get past the PG phase pretty quickly if you know what I mean? Especially when they are making up. But first, you mind guiding me out of that maze below?" The General asked the young giant of a man.

"Yes sir, I do know what you mean. Trust me. I've averted my eyes more than once. They didn't take much time off after the baby's were born, that's for sure. Follow me, the mazes are pretty easy, once you get the hang of them." Big Gabe responded, and the pair of big men headed for the caves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the family room, Chuck asked Sarah, "Sarah, I'm worried, that whole conversation didn't make much sense, but Casey seems out of it somehow. What did you make of it?" Chuck made his statement more because he was curious about Sarah's thoughts, Sarah always had the ability to read between the lines with Casey as she understood his world much better than Chuck did.

"I don't know Chuck, my guess is the election year DC politics is getting to him. Beckman once told me that I should never take a desk job in DC, that DC politics is far more morally corrupt and compromising than out in the field. I think John is going through that. The problem is you can't just shoot the bad guys in DC, you have to back room deal and compromise. Not pretty. I'm so happy I have this instead, you and our babies. Chuck, I'm sorry if I was on edge before. I'm still adjusting to this new life, watching football was a moment I dreamed about. I dreamed about how a normal girl with a normal family would be watching football." Sarah smiled gently at Chuck, looking for the right words from him to soothe her nerves.

"It OK baby. I understand. I love being here with you, and each day since the babies have come into our lives is better than the one before. I love you. I officially bequeath that Sunday afternoon football is officially the first Bartowski family tradition." Chuck sweetly kissed his wife right on the lips, one she returned in kind. Sarah then cuddled in by Chuck, with three babies seemingly staring wide eyed at the affection their mom and dad showed for one another.

As Sarah closed her eyes to relax, she whispered the words "traditions, I like that!" and smiled. The football game was winding down. That the scoreboard read Packers 21 New Orleans 12 was of no matter to Sarah, what did matter was she was surrounded by her family in happiness and comfort, just like she dreamed.

Big Gabe arrived minutes later, and snapped a great picture, of all five Bartowski's sleeping in peace, wearing their football jersey's, a photo to last a lifetime.

**Abduction, Sunday, 9/30/2012, LA, 10 PM**

Later that night, in a secret location in LA, three figures came into focus in a small room. One of them was on his cell phone, the other was hovering over a woman bound to a chair. All three's faces were covered so they were not recognizable.

"We made it, safe and sound, only took a few minutes. The kidnapping was successful," the man on the phone said.

On the other side of the conversation, was the man on the phone, code name Yessir, asked the kidnapper with the phone, "The boss just asked me, did you kill the nerd?"

"I don't know, we beat him pretty good, he was unconscious when we left. He was surprisingly tough. And this one, she's a wildcat, she knocked a tooth out of my partner. He's itching to pay her back."

The second kidnapper, a real scumbag, chuckled, "That's right, I'm warming up right now to repay the favor."

Yessir ignored the comment from the second kidnapper, "Are the camera's rolling? We need this all on video."

"Almost sir." The man holding the phone asked his partner, "Don't you feel bad, hitting a defenseless woman?"

The violent partner answered, "Not at all. I'd beat anyone. I can justify anything I'm told to do, no questions asked."

The man on the phone rolled his eyebrows and responded, "OK, whatever you say." He finished setting up the video, then spoke on the phone to Yessir, "Camera's running. Can you see and hear everything?"

"I can. Proceed." Yessir responded.

The second scumbag delivered an open handed slap to the helpless lady's face. Then another, then a third.

Smack. Smack. Smack.

Yessir was surprised by the brutality the mean spirited man showed in delivering the blows, so much so, after the third one he said, "Stop. That's quite enough. Tell your partner he's a disgusting pervert, nobody should enjoy hitting a woman. Now, take the hood off her head so we can see her face, add the text message to the tape, and send the tape off. This whole affair has just 'heated' up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The chapter ends with the words 'This whole affair has just heated up', appropriate then that the next chapter is titled 'Man on Fire'. There's a Denzel Washington movie with the same title which might provide clues about what's coming next. As a teaser, lets say that someone is going to go a little berserk over the events in the last scene. Any guesses who that someone is, in other words, who is the man on fire?_


	6. Man on Fire

_One section of this chapter is somewhat graphic. If there was any doubt, Casey gets some payback. One of the reviewers questioned why Black goes after Alex (and Casey). That becomes clearer in this chapter. Finally, at the end of this chapter, I take Chuck and Sarah off the bench. Also, Sarah says something that shocks Chuck, who still is a little self conscious about Sarah. See if you like how Chuck reacts, I know Sarah does._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Aftermath, 9/30/2012, 10 PM, NSA LA Field Command Center**

Casey returned from the field, after visiting with the men he'd assigned to this mission. A package marked 'Private' was sitting atop his desk. "What now?", Casey mumbled to himself as he opened the package up, to find a CD inside.

He plugged the CD into his computer, and disgust overcame the General as soon as the video came on, as he realized he was witnessing the beating of the very kidnapping victim he was in LA to stop.

That disgust changed to horror when the hood was removed from the victim.

Casey call out a thunderous, "Noooooo. This can't be." Casey had two of his most trusted agents assigned to protect his daughter. Although not a big team, they were top of the line. They were the his lead team in London during the Olympics.

Casey got on the communications network. "Dutch. Marberry. What's the status of Snow White and Charlie Brown?"

There was no answer. "Dutch, Marberry. I repeat. What IS the status of Snow White and Charlie Brown, for God-sakes, what's the status of my little girl?"

No answer came from the agents.

Casey quickly called Chuck. "Chuck. It's Casey. Alex and Morgan are missing. Please tell me you have them on GPS?"

Chuck took a deep breathe, "Casey. Alex refused to take the programming, same as you, but I have Morgan programmed." Chuck had his GPS ap on his phone now, so he had the answer in seconds. "I'm texting you his coordinates immediately. Looks like he's in an abandoned building in the waterfront district, a few blocks from CI. Casey, this is bad!"

Casey didn't answer, as he called out to his team to rush to the coordinates Chuck had given him.

Chuck understood well enough, from what he heard to know what was going on.

Casey finished up with Chuck, "Chuck, they're in trouble. I gotta go, I'll call you when I know more."

Chuck's stomach was tied in knots. All he could spit out in reply was, "Casey, I'm so sorry."

But the general had already hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Payback, 10/1/2012, 10 AM, NSA LA Field Command Center**

It was now morning, the day after Alex was kidnapped. Morgan indeed was found severely beaten and left for dead in a warehouse at the waterfront district. He was in critical condition at LA General, in a coma. No sign of Alex or the kidnappers was present, although it was clear that Alex and Morgan put up a valiant struggle, before being defeated by their kidnappers.

Casey was in his office, sifting through all the evidence he had,with one of his men. "Any word from Dutch and Marberry?" Casey asked.

Casey's man answered him, "No sign of them. Their vehicle was abandoned at the warehouse as you know, so I'd guess they are either dead, or involved somehow?"

Another of his men rushed into the office with some good news, "General. The satellite surveillance of the kidnapping was blacked out, but we found a likely vehicle driving away from near the scene on a traffic cam. We followed the vehicle using a different satellite to a small house about twenty minutes from the kidnapping."

Casey stood up and picked up a small bag he'd already packed. "Let's go save my little girl. Covertly surround the building with our recovery team, call my helicopter pilot, we should get there right about the time everyone else does."

When Casey arrived at the house, his team was getting in position. "What's the status in the house?" Casey asked.

"Bad news sir. Thermal scans show only two people in the house. Both are walking around, and appear to be well over six feet tall. What are your orders sir?"

Casey swallowed hard, "Hold positions, unless shots are fired, I'm going in alone. I don't want any shots fired, I need those two men alive."

Casey made his way to the house. Although the curtains were drawn, he looked through the living room window, and saw silhouettes of what looked like two large men sitting in the room. Casey moved to the back, and easily slipped through a bed room window, and stealthily made his way into the living room.

He looked through the bedroom door, both men had their backs to him. But there was no doubt of their identity, Casey again whispered to himself, "Dutch. Marberry. How could you?"

Casey snuck up behind the closest thug, Marberry, the phone guy, and grabbed him in a choke hold.

"Where's Alex?" Casey asked in a commanding voice that would have moved the heavens above.

Dutch, the tough guy, who was about five feet away, stood up, "I've been waiting years to kick your ass, you washed up old man. By the way, dou like the little message I sent you in the video?"

"Crazy and old? You have no idea?" Casey ratcheted up the choke hold, not quite enough to break phone guy's neck, but enough to momentarily incapacitate him. Casey then dropped phone guy who crumbled to the floor, and faced tough guy.

Tough guy spoke, "All I see is an old man. Unarmed even." With those words, tough guy reach for his gun, but the General got to his right arm quicker, and snapped the arm out of the socket, knocking the gun to the floor.

The thug who Casey had choked, reached for the gun, only to be greeted by a size fifteen army boot, square in the jaw, knocking his jaw out of its socket. "You won't be doing much talking for a while scumbag." Casey snarled.

Phone guy screamed in pain as he flew backwards several feet.

Tough guy used his good arm to reach for a knife.

Casey growled out, "A tough guy with a knife, versus an old crazy guy. I like those odds, how about you?"

"You're a dead man." Tough guy said as he swiped at the General's stomach with the knife.

Next thing heard in the room was a snapping sound as Casey broke tough guy's arm holding the knife, the arm he used to beat Alex with. Then with the arm hanging limp, Casey pulled the arm out of its shoulder socket, which such force that another couple of bones shattered in the tough guy's arm.

Casey kicked the tough guy on the side of his knee, tearing all of his cartilage in the knee, that him to the floor in agony.

Phone guy starting coming to, as Casey picked the tough guy up and got behind him with another choke hold. Casey looked down at the phone guy and said, "Stay down on the floor, or I'll do even worse to you."

Phone guy, went back down and cowered in a fetal position, and painfully mumbled through his broken jaw, "OK, please don't hurt me any more."

Casey then released the choke hold on tough guy, spun him around, grabbed him by the hair, and savagely hit him repeatedly in the face, mimicking what tough guy had done to Alex, "So you like beating little girls? How does it feel to be on the receiving end? You're not so tough now. Since your friend can't talk well. You're going to tell me everything. Start talking, where's my little girl?"

Tough guy was sobbing, beaten and battered. He broke down and began blabbering, "OK. Please. Stop. She's not here any longer. Some men picked her up. I didn't recognize them. I think they took her to DC. General. Please. It's not my fault. I was just following orders. We got contacted this summer by a man who went by the name of Yessir. Yessir gave us our orders, first to blow up the bank building at the Olympics, then to kidnap and beat your daughter. We followed him because Yessir said he worked for …."

BAM. BAM. A pair of shots rang out.

Both the thugs fell limp, shots exiting through the forehead, expert shots. The shots came from behind Casey, Casey hit the floor himself and turned toward the sound, but he was screened off in the direction by the couch. Then Casey saw a gun tumbling toward his feet. Whoever fired the shots threw the gun at Casey after firing, then vanished.

All Casey could manage was "Oh shit ..."as he realized what this was going to look like.

At the sound of the gunfire, Casey's men rushed in. They found the General standing over the two dead bodies, a gun at his feet. Both dead men were expertly executed, as well as thoroughly beaten.

"General Casey, what happened?" The first man in asked.

Another of the General's men, seeing the beating the General dished out,whispered to the man next to him, "Remind me never to make the General mad!"

Another team member asked, "General, why did you kill them? They were defenseless, you beat them senseless?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That Dirty SOB, 10/8/2012, 6:10 AM, Chuck and Sarah's Kitchen**

A week passed. No news about Alex, but Morgan was conscious and slowly recovering. Casey returned to DC to look for Alex and deal with the fallout of his mission to recover Alex, where two of his agents were executed.

Chuck, Sarah, and the triplets were in their kitchen that morning, like all mornings since the triplets came home.

Chuck and Sarah woke up early. They spent some alone time together, then woke up the kids, and had family time starting at 6 AM sharp, just like they did each day.. The three kids reacted very differently to this tradition. Mary Emma appeared delighted. Stevie usually slept through it all. And JR usually cried.

"Sarah, look, JR's not crying any longer." Chuck had a big grin on his face.

Sarah replied, with a loving look on her face, "What did you do?"

Chuck had a sly grin on his face, "Now don't get mad. I put a Rubik's cube on a string in front of him. Look at him stare at it. Like he's figuring it out in his head."

Sarah disapproved. Although she acknowledged some differences in the kids, she did not want to over do the notion that one was a spy, one a nerd, and their daughter a woman for all seasons, "OK Chuck. That's quite enough. Put the cube in front of Stevie, I'll bet he'll react the same way."

"He's sleeping Sarah, let him sleep. But I will put it in front of Mary Emma." As Chuck moved the cube in front of Mary Emma, JR burst into tears. So did Mary Emma. They woke up Stevie, who joined his siblings in a choir of crying.

Sarah made a confused and sad look at Chuck, "Chuck, that's just strange. Those kids can't be that different from each other, can they? Please, put the cube back in front of JR, I can't stand to see them so sad."

Chuck complied, and quickly, JR's tears turned to silent happiness, while Mary Emma cheered up instantly, and Stevie had a blank, almost bored look on his face, like he wished he could be somewhere else, before he dozed off again.

Chuck laughed, "Those kids are something, aren't they?"

"They sure are. Chuck, quick, look, President Black's on CNN. It looks like he's talking about Casey." Sarah turned up the volume with the remote, which she was in charge of. When Chuck had the remote, way too much channel surfing went on.

…. responding to a reporter's question about the justice department investigation of General Casey and his possibly executing two of his own men, Black answered, "Sure, we sympathize with General Casey losing his daughter. But how about the Olympic bombing case? I have evidence the mastermind is on our soil. Why isn't Casey investigating that? And, if he murdered his own men while trying to hunt down his daughter's kidnapper, that's going too far. He should be punished. And why would his own men kidnap his daughter. And where is she now? Or is something else going on here. I don't know. It makes me have lots of questions. And I'm sorry to mention this, but this sort of news makes me wonder about the leadership of Diane Beckman. After all, she recommended and still supports such an ill suited man to head up the NSA, what type of leader would she make as vice president? And what type of man would choose her as his running mate? I'll let my record speak for itself on such matters, and I trust the American voters to make the right choices, come November"

Sarah looked ready to kill someone, "That dirty SOB, using Alex's kidnapping for political gain!"

Chuck blurted out, "This all seems a little too convenient for Black. I wonder if indeed something else is going on here?"

Sarah got real silent, real serious, almost glum, as she looked at Chuck, then at the kids, then back at Chuck. "Chuck, I'm so sorry, I know this isn't the right time. But I'm leaving."

"Wha wha what, you're leaving me, leaving us?" Chuck looked befuddled and shocked.

Sarah smiled, sort of like she did in the apartment when she told Chuck 'Yes, she loved him' for the first time, "No silly, I'm not leaving you. I'm going to DC to help John."

Chuck gave Sarah one of his looks, "No Sarah, WE'RE going to DC to help Casey. Remember the words, 'where you go I go', your words, I fully concur, words like that are a two way street."

"But Chuck ..." Sarah started only to be cut off.

Chuck firmly stated, "No 'but Chuck's' missy. We knew we'd have to leave the kids sometime, just not this soon. Big Gabe and Mo will keep them safe. Your mom and Molly love our babies, they will be well taken care of. Plus, I'll call my mother. She'd be more than happy to sit in a tree or on the hill overlooking our estate with a sniper rifle for a few days. She probably could stop a regiment from getting to our babies." Chuck stood his ground with Sarah.

Sarah looked pleased with Chuck as she stared lovingly at her husband. Then she turned and looked longingly at their babies, finally she turned back to Chuck and said with resolve, "OK then, Mr and Mrs B are going to DC …"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The next chapter takes place 100% in Washington DC. _

_Sarah will be very uncomfortable with what Casey asks her to do on her first mission since becoming a mother. Sarah takes on a solo 'role' while 'undercover', as Chuck and Casey watch. When Sarah realizes what Casey wants her to do, she protests, but she still does her part very well. So well, that when she's finished, she's mad at herself for how good she was. And, if that's not bad enough, her mission involves 'Deepthroat'. This all coming from a fan fic writer who claims a no Sarah angst policy. Go figure. _

_Casey's rather brilliant plan works to perfection, and Chuck and Sarah help him identify who Yessir is. After that, it's all General John Casey, right up to the end, in what might be the saddest chapter ending I've ever written._


	7. Deepthroat

_I'm probably going to finish this up ahead of real time, my own schedule is to blame, as I have time now, won't later in the year. _

_No reviews of Chapter 6 yet, I was hoping someone would guess what Sarah's disgusting 'mission' was. Too late now, as I'm forging ahead, please enjoy, Chapter 7, Chuck versus Deepthroat. _

_This turned out to be a big chapter, full of shout outs, references, and all sorts of other stuff. Deepthroat itself is a shout out to one of the biggest, more or less unsolved political mysteries in US politics._

_I start with a little tribute to the Beatles in the first section, the lyrics describe the state of one General John Casey almost to the word:_

_Help, I need somebody,_  
_Help, not just anybody,_  
_Help, you know I need someone, help._

_When I was younger, so much younger than today,_  
_I never needed anybody's help in any way._  
_But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,_  
_Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors._

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_  
_And I do appreciate you being round._  
_Help me, get my feet back on the ground,_  
_Won't you please, please help me._

_And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,_  
_My independence seems to vanish in the haze._  
_But every now and then I feel so insecure,_  
_I know that I just need you like I've never done before._

_Then, Sarah steals a line from the movie 'Walk the Line', a movie I'm a huge fan of, as well as the actress who delivered the line, Reese Weatherspoon. Anyone identify the line?_

_In the next section, we advance to another classic movie reference, with a section called 'The Sting', in this case Chuck, Sarah and Casey plan and pull off the sting._

_The mystery man makes another short appearance, take note of that._

_And that's just half way through. Lot's more follows._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Help, 10/9/2012, 11 AM, Casey's Office in DC**

General Casey, I know you said you didn't want to see any visitors, but Mr and Mrs Bartowski are in the lobby to see you.

Casey paused for a moment, and grumbled to himself, "As if I don't have enough trouble, now I have to babysit those two lovebirds. " Then he begrudgingly responded to his aide, "Send them up, they can go straight into my office. I'll be in my office momentarily."

Chuck and Sarah were already in his office when Casey arrived.

"Chuck, nice to see you." Casey said as shook Chuck's hand very firmly, with respect.

He then looked at Sarah and hugged Sarah, longer and harder than he ever did. Almost like it might be the last time. "Sarah, you're looking even better than last time, if that's possible, motherhood agrees with you."

"Thanks John." Sarah replied as she caught herself blushing, then she quickly dismissed the feeling with the thought, 'I don't blush'.

Casey sat in his chair and spoke, "I love both of you for showing up here, but I thought I told you to stay out of this. Go home and take care of those three babies. Do what I didn't do with mine. Plus, neither of you are up for this. You are not mentally or physically prepared for what needs to be done."

"For now, our babies are fine General. We came here to help our friends, you and Alex. And we might not be perfect spies right now, but we have proven to be loyal and to do what it takes." Chuck said in a very defiant, not take no for an answer.

Sarah took stock at how much she enjoyed watching how assertive her husband was becoming, as she added, "The only way we're leaving is if you arrest us. And that wouldn't be too good for you image right now, now would it?"

"Grrrhhh. Smart Sarah. If you'd have called ahead, I'd have said no way. But now that you're here, you know I couldn't refuse seeing you. But please, go back to LA. This is bad business here. I'm surrounded by the enemy, and I'm out of bullets. Why join the fight that's already lost?" Casey responded realizing the pair was breaking him down, especially given how much he needed their help.

"Casey, then I'd say we arrived just in time, didn't we?" Sarah had that defiant jaw look, that both men recognized, the look that preceded action that had saved both their lives countless times … the look that indeed did what needed to be done.

"And luckily, we have lots of bullets, even if mine are the tranq variety." Chuck knew how to break the tension in the team. "And if you're questioning the team around you, I can do some tech work that might help."

"Please John, let us help, not just for you, but for Alex." Sarah added.

Casey sat forward on his chair, then looked his two best friends right in the eye, first Sarah, then Chuck, then Sarah again, finally he spoke, "I never used to need anybody's help, but now I do. I appreciate that you came, and how committed you are to Alex and me. But this might get really ugly, I'm talking prison time or even execution. We're going to have to fight dirty to beat this. Are you sure?"

Chuck looked at Sarah, who nodded at Chuck, as the pair simultaneously blurted out, "We are, whatever it takes."

Casey hit a button with his big screen investigation notes, then he said to Chuck and Sarah, "Well, then let's get started, Team B is back in business for one last mission. Here's what I have so far. The key to finding Alex, along with flushing out the big rats in this entire mess, if to identify who Yessir is. I'm pretty sure he's one of my men. Once we do that, I will detain and interrogate him myself, alone, and get him to tell me where Alex is, along with giving up his boss or bosses."

With that, Team B went to work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mrs B's Not Happy with Her 'Mission', 10/11/2012, 9 PM, Casey's Office in DC**

Team B worked for more than two straight days without leaving Casey's office. Casey was in and out attending meetings and such, but Chuck and Sarah remained in his office, sifting, sorting, hacking, and brainstorming.

Casey stood back from the board the team was working from, scanned the board one last time, then said to Team B, "OK then, we have a plan. Now the two of you, I booked you in a hotel that is safer than most. But still, be careful. Go get some rest, and get ready for the mission tomorrow."

Sarah still had reservations, "Casey, are you sure I should be the one to do this? I haven't played this role in a long, long time. It's degrading and humiliating."

"I'm sure it would be Sarah. I never had to do that, even when I was in training. I wasn't the type, if you know what I mean. But, it'll be fine. Now go get some rest. Oh, and remember the secret street access to my office in case you need to get in here covertly, should something happen to me."

Sarah wanted to keep complaining about the mission, but Chuck put his arm around Sarah and whisked her out of Casey's office, as this issue was decided. He turned to Sarah and said, "You know, I'd do your part if I could, but given what needs to be done, that wouldn't work out, would it?"

"No, it wouldn't." Sarah meekly smiled as she replied. "I think I'm more upset that this is what I might be best at right now. It's humiliating. I used to be, possibly, the world's best spy. Now I'm not."

"It'll be fine. Let's take Casey's advice and get some sleep. We'll take turns, just in case." Chuck was good at changing the subject when his wife was upset.

"Sounds like a plan. YOU are becoming pretty good at this spy stuff Mr Bartowski." Sarah suddenly was in a better mood. Maybe it was being back in the exciting life of being a spy?

"Well, I did learn from the BEST, now didn't I?" Chuck's dancing eyebrows were in play, he couldn't help himself, just being around Sarah made them stand on end.

"Why Mr Bartowski, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me." Sarah had that way of picking up on Chuck's actions, and heating things up with her husband at just the right time, with just the right words.

"I wouldn't do such a thing. But if I was, is it working?" Chuck had the biggest nerd grin showing that he had maybe since Alex was kidnapped.

"Maybe baby. You'll find out soon enough." Sarah flashed her full seductress smile back at her husband. As the couple walked arm and arm toward their hotel room, the last thing on their mind was to follow Casey's advice about getting some rest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Sting, 10/12/2012, 6 PM, NSA Meeting in DC**

Casey took his own advice, as he got a great night's rest himself, for maybe the first time since Alex was abducted. The next day, Casey was back to being his usual, forceful self, with a commanding presence .

Casey gathered all of his agents who could possibly be linked to late the next afternoon. He made a simple announcement to them all.

"Mrs Bartwoski was contacted by Deepthroat. Yes, that mythical person that has eluded discovery since the 70's. He or she has volunteered to tell Mrs B who kidnapped Alec, and who is behind the Olympic bombing in London, as well as provide her evidence. He has set up a meet at a local pub within the hour. Deepthroat's one condition is that we have no surveillance around the pub, and Mrs B agreed to honor that request, as do I. If anyone follows Mrs B and myself on this mission, I will consider it treason. What happened to those two agents in LA will pale in comparison with what I will do to you if I catch you following us, so go about your jobs and let us do ours. Once she debriefs me on what Deepthroat has to say, I'll gather the team, and we'll proceed accordingly, to end this case once and for all."

With that, Casey took no questions. He quickly left the room and went back to his office to find Sarah waiting for him.

"Do you think they bought it?" Sarah asked.

"They seemed shocked. No one of them seemed any different than the rest. I don't know." Casey replied.

"Deepthroat, that's the most ridiculous thing Chuck has ever talked us into. Casey, we're two of the best spies in the world, if Deepthroat existed, you or I would know about it. I can't believe we're trying to pull this off." Sarah was shaking her head at the notion of Deepthroat, plus she was still in a foul mood over her role in the mission.

Casey, who learned how to handle Sarah, long before Chuck did, quickly changed the subject, "Is Chuck all set with the surveillance equipment?"

Sarah responded with a report, "Chuck has everything in place to run the op, he found a great place adjacent to Artisan's. He is monitoring everything as we speak. Plus, the bad guys don't have any time to react, they will be free wheeling it, should they show up."

"Well then, let's go to Artisan's. When we leave, the whole office will see us walk out. That should draw the rats out of their holes. Madam, may I take your arm please?" Casey tried to act charming as he extended his arm in a formal manner, not exactly a role he was made for.

"OK, I'll take your arm, I guess. I still don't see why I have to be the MAGNET. I'm never the magnet. Being the magnet sucks." Sarah made a 'vomit' face.

"Just shut up with that magnet stuff. You said you'd do anything. God. You'd think I asked you to sleep with someone to catch Yessir." Casey had a look on his face he normally reserved for Chuck.

"That might be preferable. The magnet. Yuck." Sarah still looked ready to hurl until the General and she stepped out of his office. On the General's arm, Sarah Bartowski, AKA 'The Magnet', put a big smile on her face as they exited the building for all to see.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Black Get's Rattled, 10/12/2012, 6:10 PM, Black's Office**

White came in to see Black huddled in a meeting. "Sir, I see you're busy. This is important." White spoke up.

Black turned, "Just one moment White, I want to finish up here." Black then turned to his mysterious guest, "You think they are the only two who know?"

"For sure sir." The mystery man replied.

"OK, we'll deal with them in the next few days. Now go, get back to our base and finish up the project. No more monkey business. You hear?" Black said.

The mystery man walked through the side entrance and vanished.

"Now then White my good man, what can I do for you?" Black asked.

White replied, "Yessir just called. You're not going to believe this. Mrs Bartowski is on her way to a meet with Deepthroat."

Black stood up and got in White's face, "Deepthroat. Damn. Deepthroat might be the only person in Washington who can stop us. This is bad."

White was surprised by his boss's reaction, "Sir. You don't really think Deepthroat exists? Do you?"

Black replied in a very serious manner, "Exist. I know he or she exists. I met him or her. Used some sort of voice scrambler. Was behind a wall, I could only see a shadow."

White was intrigued, "What did he or she say?"

Black replied, "Told me that if I proceeded with this Doomsday affair, that he or she would stop me. I pressed my panic button to catch him or her, but when my people arrived, he or she vanished. Anyhow, tell Yessir to follow the General and Mrs Bartwoski. Have a complete squad of our loyalists surround the building once they determine where. If Deepthroat is there, I want him caught."

"Or her?" White was trying to be clever.

"Huh?" Black was not impressed.

"Sir, We don't know if Deepthroat is a man or woman, hence him or her?" White was confusing himself.

"Shut up White. For goodness sakes man, you are a fool. Just do it. Now get out of here." Black turned his back on White, leaving White standing there dumbfounded by the verbal abuse he took. Then he walked away to do his master's bidding.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mrs Magnet, 10/12/2012, 6:30 PM, Artisan's Pub**

"So let me get this straight. You want me to walk into the pub, go to the place Chuck and I scouted out, and do nothing, while Chuck observes with his video equipment and you stay hidden watching and waiting for Yessir?

"Exactly." Casey was ignoring Sarah and already looking for signs of Yessir.

"OK. Fine." Sarah could say the word 'fine' in such a manner it was downright scary. "But, I'm never making Morgan be the magnet again. It sucks."

"Enough with that. Are you all set Mrs Magnet?" Casey decided to stick the needle in Sarah with a teasing jab.

"Oh Casey, I'm so going to pay you back for this. But yes, I'm all set, I AM Mrs Magnet after all." With that, Sarah walked inside, while Casey disappeared.

Sarah walked in, at first like she would have five years earlier, essentially like a call girl. After two or three steps, she stopped, and said to herself, no, this isn't right. Play the role, you're a spinster DC executive assistant, you're certainly dressed like one. Sarah stopped her aggressive stride and posture, and replaced it with more gingerly taken steps and a submissive, subdued posture.

"There. Perfect." Sarah found the spot at the bar open, just where her and Chuck had planned, close to the exit, and right next to a small wall.

Sarah sat down. She felt somewhat self conscious, for real, she thought to herself, "Crap. Lucky I'm not playing a call girl. I'm nervous. I never get nervous. I'm starting to act like Mrs Magnet for real. I hate this."

Sarah took her first sip of her vodka gimlet. Sarah heard Chuck on the com, "Casey, I spotted a potential tail on you and Sarah. He placed a phone call that was encrypted to somewhere in the White House, once you entered Artisan's, and now turned around, he's heading back in the direction of the NSA. I'm running facial recognition, I got it, his name is 'Chip Wallace'. Casey, I'm sorry, he is one of your agents."

Casey replied to the team, "Chuck, Sarah, go back to the hotel. This is MY business now. Sarah, you remember how you felt when you went to Thailand, that's how I feel now. I'm sure you understand. I'll contact you when I'm finished. Thanks for all your help."

Sarah answered, "I understand John. Be careful. We'll see you soon. Chuck, I'll meet you at the hotel."

"Sarah, are you sure we should let Casey handle this alone." Chuck understood what went on when he was kidnapped, so he understood a little, still he had to ask.

Sarah replied firmly, "I am Chuck. Trust me. This is something Casey has to do on his own."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Deepthroat? Really? No, It Can't Be?, 10/12/2012, 6:45 PM, Artisan's Pub**

"All this magnet BS I went through, and that was it." Sarah whispered to herself. All of a sudden, a professional man in his mid forties sat next to her, someone Sarah recognized as a White House staffer. I'll take a vodka martini, and get this lovely creature another of whatever she is having. "Hi gorgeous."

"No thanks. One's my limit. I'm meeting my husband in a few minutes. I'm late actually, but thanks for the offer." Sarah couldn't believe this moron showed up.

"Well, today's your lucky day. Come on sweetheart. I know why you're here and what you want. You can have two drinks instead of one, and spend time meeting an interesting man your own age. How cool is that?"

"Your own age. You gotta be what, forty five? Divorced? Boring low paying job? Mortgage too big for what you can afford in some dingy four room condo in the city? Trolling for someone to sleep with most nights but settling for your own company, or paid company? That's how cool that is. You disgust me." Sarah was in a bad mood, and this loser made matters worse.

The pickup artist returned fire, "I love fiery middle aged woman, and I see you have lots there to pound into from behind. I'll bet you were a real looker in your day before the weight gain thing." With that the man reached for Sarah's bottom.

Sarah grabbed for the man's wayward hand before it made contact. She planned on pinning his wrist backward, so not to create a commotion, just creating a great deal of pain. Instead, as she reached, she fell off her bar stool, onto the floor.

The man laughed at her, and said, "Here, let me help you up. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Most woman who come here alone are looking for company. Some like me to be aggressive."

Sarah was about to slap his hand away, when the extended hand was abruptly put behind the man's back. Three other armed secret service agent surrounded the man, while one attended to Sarah.

"Let me help you up Mrs Bartowski. Sorry we didn't subdue him sooner. Are you OK?" One of the agents politely gave Sarah a hand.

"Sure I'm fine. Who are you?" Sarah was angry, mostly about how inept she was as an agent, or how good she was as a magnet, take your pick really.

"We're Secret Service. We got wind of your meet with Deepthroat. As soon as he approached, we closed in to arrest him. Thanks for your help."

"OK, I understand. I'm a mess. I need to go freshen up. Excuse me." Sarah knew enough of what was going on, that she quickly departed out the exit behind the wall.

As she made it outside, she checked for tails. She was followed, but she quickly lost the tail, and headed to her hotel.

Chuck was in the lobby of the hotel to meet her as she arrived. Chuck gave her a big hug, which was greatly appreciated by her. "Sarah. I was worried, you're late. Are you OK? What happened?"

"Funniest thing Chuck, some low life troll tried to pick me up. Disgusting sort of guy. By then the place was crawling with Secret Service. They must have thought he was Deepthroat. They arrested him. I slipped away, and slipped my tail. So here I am." Sarah answered, still visibly annoyed by the last hour's events more than anything.

"You sure you're OK? You look like something's wrong?" Chuck could tell.

"Chuck, Casey was right making me the magnet. I'm not a spy any longer. I'm uncomfortable doing things that I used to do without any hesitation. I guess it's the trade off of becoming a 'normal' girl. Normal girls don't attend meetings with super secret spies, or handle creepy marks making passes at them, or beat people up, or use knives, or shoot people." Sarah exhaled as she finished.

"You're just out of practice. You'll be fine. How long before the Secret Service figures out that fool isn't Deepthroat?" Chuck asked Sarah as he again changed the subject.

"Who knows? Maybe never. Capturing Deepthroat would be a feather in Black's hat. I'm pretty sure they could lock him up and throw away the key." Sarah was not relishing that idea, as the guy was innocent of that crime, even if he was a disgusting shell of a man.

"Geez. What kind of world do we live in Sarah?" Chuck was also turned off by this turn of events.

"Not a very good one right now Chuck. Not a very good one." Sarah replied as both of them stared straight ahead. Little did they know how true those words were going to prove out to be.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Life for a Life, 10/12/2012, 7:15 PM, just outside NSA Interrogation Room**

After Agent Wallace's call, the Secret Service quickly moved in to capture the so-called Deepthroat. Agent Wallace quickly returned to NSA headquarters before he was missed, not realizing Chuck had spotted him.

Casey called ahead to his men, and had Wallace detained as soon as he arrived. When Casey walked in a few minutes later, he found Wallace sitting in one of the interrogation rooms.

Chip Wallace, a small, school teacher-like looking middle aged man, was an ordinary agent. He always did what he was told, no questions asked, and came up through the ranks in the agency, mostly through longevity and kissing lots of backsides. Over the years, he'd gotten in dozens of disputes within the community, but because of his brown nosing style, upper management always came to his rescue. Unlike past regimes, Casey had no respect or tolerance for Wallace, and had already demoted him once.

"Wallace, I should have known." were Casey's first words to the little fellow. "You weren't even on my short list. You don't have enough stones for this type of operation. Tell me who's in charge, and I'll be easy on you."

"Don't bother John. I'll be out of here quicker than you could spell you own last name. Assuming you know how." Wallace, even at his nicest, was one of the most annoying people God had ever made.

But still, no sooner had Wallace's taunting words come out, when Casey's phone rang. It was President Black. Casey turned his back on Wallace and took the phone call as he walked out of the room.

Wallace laughed at Casey as he walked away and called out after him, "See, even quicker than I thought, I can do or say anything, my people will take care of me."

Black began, "General. Great job with the investigation, especially today. We're very impressed. That Deepthroat thing was a touch of genius. Turned out to be a home run for my team, but yet, you threw a great pitch, I'm just better at this than you are.

General, your country owes you a debt of gratitude for your past service, as well as for the mission you will take on next. Ollie North did the same sort of thing for Reagan back in the day, everything worked out fine for him. This will all pass for you too, if you play your cards right. I realize I hold all the cards, and you would do anything I say because of the cards I hold, but I'm a reasonable man, this is what I have in mind.

First off, your story will be that your daughter was taken away by your men, which is true. Their mission was to give you an excuse to turn NSA focus away from the bombing, also true, well sort of. You got upset when you saw they carried the beating too far, and you executed them, again, part true, you were upset after all. Plus, killing them eliminated the trail of evidence for the London bombing, which it did, just worked out for me, not for you. As I said, I'm better at this than you.

Second, I'll protect the Bartowski's, as long as they don't meddle in my affairs too much. I mean, they can even meddle a little, just not too much. I no longer have any quarrel with them. I was going to use Sarah and the babies to negotiate with you originally, but Mrs Bartowski is a stubborn woman, isn't she?

Third, you'll sign the document being delivered to you as we speak. The document admits your guilt as the mastermind in the planning and execution of the First Bank of London bombing, along with your guilt for the two agents executed. You will take the blame. Again, all the evidence supports your guilt, all the documents, receipts, surveillance, video, witness testimony will support the same.

Lastly, you'll answer no questions. You will say this document covers your statement. You'll go to jail for a while. Then, you can write a few books. Heck, you might make more money than the Bartowski's by the time the dust settles.

That's the deal. One time offer. Expires in thirty seconds. Oh, and your daughter will lose a finger for every thirty seconds that passes after time expires. If you say yes, she'll be in the Bartowski's hotel suite in a matter of seconds." President Black finished with his speech, then added as obnoxiously as he could, "Tic toc, tic toc, twenty eight seconds remain."

Casey didn't hesitate as he signed immediately, as he immediately replied to Black on the phone, "I did as you asked, It's over."

"That's what I like about you General, you don't waste time. Good, I just nodded at my man, your Alex should be running up the hotel stairs in seconds. My men are going to walk you out of the building in a moment, but first call the Bartowski's to let them know Alex is coming home, and verify she returned safely. Once you're sure she's safe, explain to them they need to go home. After the call, I expect you to honor your side of this bargain, and then I'll honor mine." Black was pleased with the deal he brokered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Trade, 10/12/2012, 7:18 PM, Chuck and Sarah's Hotel Room**

Chuck's phone rang, Chuck saw the caller ID and said to Sarah. "Sarah, it's Casey. That was quick."

Sarah got close to Chuck so she could hear too as Chuck answered.

"Chuck, this is John. Alex should be knocking on the door in less than a minute. Tell me when she does."

"Casey, is everything OK?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck, everything will be perfect, just tell me that Alex is safe. Take her home as soon as she arrives. Part of the deal here is that you return to LA. If you don't Alex, Sarah, the babies, everyone will be killed. Promise to go home now. And keep Alex and Morgan safe. Do it better than I did. I know you can. Do what you have to do to keep everyone safe. Now promise you will." Casey's words sounded scary.

Tears were welling up in Chuck's eyes as he had a pretty good idea what was going on. "I will Casey." Chuck looked up to Sarah and said, "Sarah, check the hall. Casey told me Alex is coming."

"I'm right on it." Sarah ran out to the hall, gun drawn. When she got in the hall, she saw Alex running toward her.

"Sarah!" Alex ran into Sarah's arms sobbing, part from joy, part from being scared. Sarah blanketed her arm around Alex and shielded her as they jointly ran into the room.

"Chuck, she's here. She's safe." Sarah called out as they entered the room.

"Casey did you hear that?" Chuck asked Casey over the phone.

Casey replied, "I did. Goodbye Chuck."

The next thing Chuck heard was a 'Click'. Casey was no longer on the phone.

Chuck set the phone to his heart, and said, "Goodbye Casey," as tears were running fully down his cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Long Walk, 10/12/2012, 7:20 PM, NSA DC Office**

Casey was taken into custody by the president's men. Wallace was untied at the same time Casey's hands were tied behind his back. When Casey was defenseless, Wallace grabbed a rifle one of the soldiers had, and laced Casey right in the jaw with the butt end of the rifle. "That's for years of disrespect." Wallace said in a high pitched voice, whileCasey flinched, but did not give an inch.

"Huuuggghhhmmm. That all you got? Little weasel." Casey stood defiant.

The soldiers didn't care for such antics that Wallace just pulled, and they quickly marched Casey out of the interrogation area away from the cowardly little man.

"Make sure you march him through the main office area. That's an order." Wallace called out to Casey's entourage. The troops had to go out of their way to march Casey in that direction, Wallace's intent was to humiliate the General in front of all the people he commanded with honor. As he came through the main office, dozens of his people stared at the sight, many with hands to mouth, most with tears in their eyes, helpless to do anything but stand in shock.

President Black came on over the monitor on every com at the NSA as Casey was still walking through the area. "I'm pleased to announced that Chip Wallace has taken over as the acting Director of the NSA. Director Wallace was instrumental in the take down of the ex-Director John Casey and fully supports every action taken by this administration. He is a good man once you get to know him. Mr Casey has confessed to a whole series of crimes, including the bombing of the First Bank of London during the Olympics. He will be dealt with swiftly and without mercy."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Stranger in the Night, 10/12/2012, 10 PM, Runway at Reagan National**

Alex, Chuck and Sarah made haste to the airport.

"Sarah, can I fly back?" Chuck asked, as he now had his pilot's license. Sarah usually piloted and Chuck co-piloted, unless they took the 'Enterprise' (little teaser, going to find out more about the 'Enterprise'), which Chuck piloted.

"Not today Chuck. But your video game background makes you an exceptional pilot." Sarah mustered a little smile thinking of Chuck and his video games.

Chuck's comeback to her quip, "Well then Morgan should be the world's best pilot."

Alex and Sarah both laughed, which was nice for both of them, "That's for sure." Alex replied.

As they boarded, Chuck and Sarah made sure Alex was safe and secure inside the jet.

"Alex, we're going to make a quick sweep of the outside, routine stuff. Are you OK in here alone or you want to come with us?" Chuck asked.

"I'm fine Chuck. Let's hurry and get out of here. I want to get home to see Morgan." Alex replied.

Chuck and Sarah went outside to do a quick sweep of the plane. As they were examining the jet, a small runway vehicle pulled up on the other side of their jet. "What's that?" Chuck asked as Sarah drew her gun.

The vehicle stopped on the other side of the jet, away from Chuck and Sarah. A scrambled voice could be heard over a weak pair of speakers, barely audible. "Mr and Mrs Bartowski stay where you are, don't come over to this side, or I'll leave. Don't be afraid, I'm on your side, I need to talk to you."

"Sorry Mister, you have the wrong couple." Sarah answered hastily, wondering if it was a trap from the administration.

The voice continued, "This all fits together and has meaning, involving the current administration, your friend the General, your babies, and the safety of the entire world. You need to listen."

"OK, you have our attention, but who are you? We don't even know your name." Chuck spoke up now.

"Nor will you ever. This is about the end of the world as we know it. I know when the world ends, December 21st, 2012, but I don't know how, or where, or who. I need you to determine this for me. Then once all the questions are answered, I need you to stop it. That's your new mission."

"Come on, this isn't one of Chuck's Nerd-Fi movies, if you don't tell us who you are, we're leaving," Sarah gave one of her looks, the 'I've had just about enough' looks, especially given her recent adventure at Artisan's.

The strange voice ignored Sarah and continued, "A hit has just been placed on …. " A truck went by masking the sound of the name. "They hold a key to unraveling the first part of this mystery."

But Chuck and Sarah heard it the name. "No way. You gotta be kidding me?" They called out in unison.

The voice responded, "No, I'm dead serious. Hurry, there isn't much time. Take Alex home and leave as soon as possible, you'll barely have time. The hit is supposed to take place on the night of the sixteenth, at the 'Giant Blond Dom Club'. Prevent the hit, and figure out what they know that makes them so valuable."

Chuck asked, "How do we know you're telling us the truth and this isn't a trap?" But no more answers or clues were going to be given, as the vehicle sped off ducking behind another truck then seemingly vanishing. Chuck finished with, "He's gone Sarah."

Sarah took stock of Chuck's contemplative look. "Oh no, oh no, Chuck, you can't, we can't. You can't be taking this serious? We have no idea who that was? You can't be even considering going over there, based on that?"

Chuck gave Sarah one of those looks, "Sar – aaahhh. We have to. They're our friends. Plus. It looks like we've been tasked with saving the world. I don't think we have a choice. Plus, aren't you even the slightest bit curious how those two goofballs could be involved with the end of the world?"

"Oh Alright. But I'm not happy. Not happy at all. I'm not even a good spy any longer. I'm the magnet. Why us?" Sarah continued her very 'old days' Chuck-like behavior that she'd been exhibiting on the entire mission.

"Sarah, are you wearing new perfume?" Chuck thought he had this changing the subject stuff down pat.

Sarah had enough of being manipulated, "Charles Irving Bartowski, if you try changing the subject on me one more time, you're sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life, if we ever get to sleep at home again that is. Now let's get going, we're dropping off Alex in LA, saying hi to our babies, then we're off to Germany."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The next chapter's title is still under consideration. So many to choose from, really good ones. The next chapter has a serious under tow, but has more comedy than the past two. Several new for me, but old Chuck TV characters make appearances or are referenced in the next chapter, four total if my count is right. Any guesses who? Plus, the identity of the mystery man is revealed. Is it Chip Wallace?_


	8. Hanky Panky

_I struggled to title this chapter, there were so, so many good titles available. Once I googled Hanky Panky I picked it immediately as hanky panky fits in so, so many ways._

_Chuck vs Hanky Panky is a chapter I'd love to see on screen for a whole bunch of reasons, the music, the comedy, the cuteness, and little bit of skin along with provocative outfits. Oh, and one part would require some tricky camera work, or some 'blur', take your 'pick', a lock pick in this case. You'll see._

_But, instead of having TV as a medium, I will humbly try to communicate the sights and sounds I envision, and hope everyone's imaginations will supply the rest. This chapter is meant to be fun. Yet, a few important issues are dealt with relating to the character growth taking place in Chuck, in Sarah, as well as in Chuck and Sarah, the super hero couple. Plus, some of the mystery is unraveled._

_A side note explanation, many characters tease Chuck and Sarah's married life style by calling them 'Ward and June'. This is a shout out to the 'Leave it to Beaver' TV show from the 1950's or 1960's. Ward and June were the mom and dad in that show, kind of the All American family types from the 'good old days'. To put things in perspective, Ward and June are polar opposites of Mr and Mrs Smith._

_My favorite line in this chapter might be, "Should I shoot myself too?" It reminded me just how much I miss the character who delivered the line. Wait and see for yourself._

_I once said four, but I now counted five old tv characters in this chapter to one degree or another that I haven't used this season. Only hint I have, we find out a little something about secret season 3 hanky panky going on between two of the season 3 tv characters used in this chapter, muahaha. _

_Enjoy!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hello, Good Bye, 10/15/2012, 6:25 AM, Chuck and Sarah's Kitchen**

Chuck and Sarah arrived home from DC late Friday night, they spent the next few days at home. Neither of them let their babies out of their sight for very long, or each other for that matter.

"Sweetie, these past few days have been the best of my life." Sarah looked up at Chuck while she was getting the baby bottles ready. Chuck was on diaper duty. "Being away made me appreciate 'this' all the more. I wish we didn't have to leave again."

"I know what you mean. But, if we stayed home and let the world get destroyed, we wouldn't exactly be protecting our kids either, now would we?" Chuck was averting his face from the task at home for a moment in a comic manner, as he got a big whiff of number two, courtesy of child number two, Stevie.

"I can't get enough of this, of you, of them. They're so cute. I don't know if I can be a spy any longer." Sarah was developing maternal instincts with each passing day that directly conflicted with her 'spy' persona.

"Right now, it seems we don't have anyone else. There isn't a better person to save the world than you Sarah. The world needs you, I need you, I'm not much of a spy without you, we have to get this done." Chuck knew without Sarah at her best, the mission to save the world had no chance.

"What the … Chuck. Look. On TV." Sarah had her hand to her mouth.

Neither Sarah nor Chuck noticed, but all three babies put their hands to their mouths mimicking their mommy.

The TV newsman was speaking, "News of General Casey's arrest for the London bombing has spread like wildfire throughout the country. Every American should be proud we have a man like President Black in charge, he's as a real American hero for rooting out this traitor. Conversely, today, in an unexpected turn of events, Vice Presidential candidate Beckman went on record as fully supporting General Casey, insisting that the 'truth will come out" and exonerate the General. In what once seemed like a landslide victory in the presidential elections for Nixton Beckman, has narrowed in the past few days. Will Beckman's endorsement of the traitorous Casey be the last nail in the Nixton – Beckman coffin? We'll find out soon enough. In other world news ..."

Sarah threw the remote, then she looked up at Chuck, "This mess is getting worse and worse all the time. Chuck, any word about Casey?"

Chuck looked serious and concerned, "Not good. I contacted Beckman yesterday, she was told he's being held at a clandestine government facility, under the Patriot act. No visitors allowed. She's trying to see Casey or at least see the evidence against Casey, but so far she's been stone-walled. She thinks Casey will not be allowed to see anyone because he knows too much."

"What evidence? It's all a big lie. OK, I get it. This is why we can't stay at home, the world needs us." Sarah spoke as she brought the bottles to the babies. Sarah then continued, "JR. Mary Emma. Stevie. Did you hear that? Mommy and Daddy must leave for a while. Our friend John is in lots of trouble, and so are some friends of ours in Germany. You don't need to know their names, because Mommy won't ever let you meet them. Anyhow, we also have this little matter of having to save the world. OK? I hope you'll understand how this all works, and that someday your world will be better because of what your daddy and mommy do." Sarah looked up at Chuck and smiled.

Chuck returned the smile, but he forced it through clenched teeth, as he was ready to cry at the beauty of the scene he'd witnessed.

Sarah and Chuck stood back and watched their kids devour the milk in their bottles, "OK Sarah. We'd better let Grandma Emma finish up here. It's time for us to leave." Chuck said to Sarah.

Sarah nodded, then put a brave game face on, as the time for her sentimentality was quickly passing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bartowski's vs Airport Runways 2, 10/15/2012, 10 AM, LAX**

Later that same morning, Chuck and Sarah found themselves again on an airport runway, outside their jet, checking the jet over which was their custom. They had a pilot and co pilot for this mission, trusted employees of Carmichael Industries. The acting Carmichael President, Bess Brickhouse insisted they use pilots when going overseas, so Chuck and Sarah would be well rested and sharp once they arrived.

Again, as they were outside the jet looking things over, a truck pulled up towards them, same as the strange scene in the last chapter.

Chuck turned to Sarah, "Oh no, not this again."

Sarah cautiously laughed, "Chuck, I don't think so. I have a surprise. I didn't tell you, because I knew you'd object. I decided to add a third member to our team for this mission."

As Sarah spoke, the truck came to a stop, again on the other side of the jet. But this time, instead of an unknown stranger, Morgan rolled down the window on the truck, waved revealing himself as the driver.

Chuck shook his head, "Sarah, we can't take Morgan. He just got out of the hospital. Plus, he ..." Sarah cut Chuck off.

"Morgan's not our third Chuck, our third is here to take my place. I'm not either in condition or in the fame of mind to go undercover in a sex club. Look at who is coming with us ..." Sarah pointed to the person getting out of the passenger side of the truck while she spoke.

Red hair came flying out the door first, then a voice, "Ward, June, nice of you to invite me along on your little geek adventure. Martin, call me if you want one last fling before tying the knot." Yes indeed, Sarah's spy buddy, Carina Miller was the third member of Team B for this mission.

"Carina, I'm glad you could make it. Thank you for coming." Sarah ran to give her a hug.

"For you Blondie, anything. Oh my, you HAVE packed on a few pounds. Plus, I'd never pass up a chance to go to a sex club with Ward here. What could be better than that?" Carina was back in full force.

All Chuck could manage was …... "Oh Boy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Pep Talk, ****10/15/2012, Noon, Aboard their Jet**  


Carina sat between Chuck and Sarah on the jet, as they briefed Carina on the mission. Chuck and Sarah were so exhausted from no sleep nights with the babies, that they both fell asleep on Carina's shoulder.

"Kids, this is not the type of threesome I had in mind. Excuse me." Carina quickly got up, leaving Chuck and Sarah's head to collide.

"Ouch. That wasn't very nice Carina." Sarah said like a scolding mother.

"You could have warned us." Chuck was shaking the cobwebs out, as he took the brunt of the collision.

"Yea. Yea. Whatever. Ward and June, why don't you get some sleep, so we have some sort of chance at completing this mission. I can't believe I let you talk me into this geekfest."

"Nerdfest. They're nerds, not geeks." It took a while, but getting Sarah irritated was something Carina was a master at.

"Walker, I don't know who you are any longer. Oh yea, you're Mama B now. Haha." Carina had her wicked laugh going all the way up the jet isle as she ventured to the cockpit to harass the cute, young co-pilot she spied earlier.

Sarah just shook her head. "Ward, June, nerd or geek, and Mama B, maybe Carina's right Chuck. Maybe I don't belong in this life any longer."

"She's trying to irritate you Sarah. It's what she does. And what we do is save the world, you and I. Nothing will change that. And if Carina Miller is going to help us save the world, I'm all for it. And by all accounts, she's the right choice as a third. I think you proved just how great you are at this spy business by inviting her. Think of her as our asset, and we're her handler. What asset have you ever had that wasn't totally annoying?" Chuck was spending a fair amount of time trying to help Sarah focus these days.

"Well, I can think of one." Sarah smiled as she shyly pointed at Chuck. "OK. You're probably right. But it's not fair, Carina never changes, and I've changed so much. Why does she have to be so mean to me, I'm changing for the better, why can't she see that?"

"It's her way Sarah. Can we count on her when the chips are down?" Chuck seriously asked.

"We can Chuck, one hundred per cent. She will do whatever it takes, I'm not sure that is true of either of us any longer. At least in the old days, you could count on me to do so." Sarah nodded her confidence in Carina.

"Everything will work out in the end. Now, let's get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow once we arrive." Chuck started to look for his pillow.

"OK, thanks for the pep talk. Are you sure that you're not my handler too?" Sarah said as she flipped Chuck his pillow, as she had both pillows on her lap. She put the arm rest down so she could snuggle up by Chuck.

"Anytime June, anytime." Chuck had a way of breaking up tension, which Sarah loved, even if the light heartedness was at her own expense.

"Oh stop it, just stop." Sarah hit Chuck with her pillow, before adjusting it into his chest nice and comfortable, as she settled in for the long ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Encore, Encore, Encore, ****10/16/2012, 10:30 PM, ****Volksparkstadion**, Hamburg, Germany  


"Jeffster. Jeffster. Jeffster." The German crowd, nearly 60,000 of them, mostly clad in black leather, were stomping their feet, screaming and shouting. Lester had yet to belt out their new hit song, number one across the world, the song the whole stadium had come to hear, and the concert was nearly over. The stage was empty. The crowd was chanting, "Jeffster. Jeffster. Jeffster."

Finally, Jeff returned to the empty stage. Jeff came out with a diamond studded dog collar around his neck, all black leather, and enough make up on his face to make an aging movie star jealous. He stuck his tongue out, it was jet black. He'd lost a little weight, and he had on a curly black wig. He looked like he could be Chuck's older brother. He smashed his guitar into a support beam for the stage, demolishing the guitar to the delight of the crowd, who now began to chant Jeff, Jeff, Jeff. Jeff then spun aroun, faced the crowd, and reached his hands up to the sky. Magically, a blast of smoke engulfed Jeff. As the smoke cleared, Jeff emerged from the smoke holding a guitar in the air. He intensely pumped the guitar in the air to the delight of the crowd, then finally began the guitar riff the crowd was waiting for:

A-C-D-A-C-Eb-A-C-D-C-A-...

Once Jeff had the crowd warmed up with a few minutes of jamming, a giant second explosion trumpeted in the coming of Lester. He jumped up and down in a adrenaline induced craze, as he ran out onto the center stage, with his fists pumping into the air. He was dressed in a most bizarre manner, in a skin tight, strapless black leather jump suit, along with a mask on that completely covered his face. He wore a fake black leather brasserie over his outfit that just added to the mayhem.

Jeff kept belting out the guitar notes driving the crowd wild, while Lester sauntered and pranced about the stage, occasionally dipping toward the crowd and giving fans high fives. Then finally Lester stood behind Jeff, almost hiding. He was ready to start. Like a gymnist, he grabbed Jeff's shoulders, and catapulted over Jeff, landing on the stage, and he began belting out the lyrics, "We all came out to Montreux ..."

Jeffster's hit single was indeed Deep Purple's "Smoke on the Water."

The performers delivered. The crowd was wound up beyond description throughout. Then it was over. Jeff and Lester quickly exited to the screams of their adoring fans.

Fans were mobbing the stage, security led the pair off the stage. Jeffster's limo pulled up into the outdoor stadium, right next to an area behind the stage and picked them up. A high fenced pathway allowed the limo to quickly exit the stadium and get the superstars away without incident.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Limo, ****10/16/2012, 10:45 PM, Hamburg, Germany**  


Once in the Limo, Jeff and Lester quickly seated themselves without paying a great deal of attention to who else was in the limo. They were in for a big surprise.

"Jeff. Lester." Chuck called out to his two old friends

"Chuck." Jeff got up and hugged Chuck with his sweaty body.

"Charles." Lester extended his hand then pulled it away, as if nothing had changed in the past seven years. Everyone laughed.

Lester then noticed Carina, who was dressed identical to Lester. "Charles. I see your taste in woman has changed, but how come they're always so hot? We're rock stars, how do you still get better woman than we do?"

With that Lester reached over and ran his hand along Carina's leg, which caused Carina to purr like a cat, "Meow."

"Meow yourself. This one's friendlier than Blondie too. You want to have a foursome with us Miss Kitty?" Lester's hand was still resting on Carina's leg.

"Maybe later boys." Carina answered.

Jeff was not liking what he saw, "Chuck. Where's Sarah? There's no way you two aren't together. Where is she? I miss her?"

With that, the glass between the driver and the passengers in the limo came down, and Sarah, complete with leather limo driver's cap blond hair tucked under, turned around and said, "Jeff, I miss you too. And Lester, Blondie is still here, so behave yourself, no foursomes or anything else disgusting."

Carina made a 'fake' sad face at Sarah as she teasingly called out, "Party pooper."

Lester chimned in with a 'real' sad face, "Yea. No kidding Miss Kitty."

Jeff then noticed that Chuck was dressed up strangely like he was, in a dog collar and a fair amount of make up. "Chuck, was going on? You and the kitty cat are dressed exactly like Lester and I? A stranger could hardly tell the difference."

With that Sarah pulled off the main road, and pulled into a parking lot, just a few blocks from the Giant Blond Dom Club.

Sarah turned around and said, "Jeff, Lester. We came here to save your lives. Someone high up in the US government wants you dead. We have a tip the 'hit' on you guys is tonight, at the club you frequent. Carina and Chuck are going into the club disguised as you. We set up surveillance equipment at the club today. I'll stay with you in the limo to I protect you, while I monitor their mission. Can you think of any reason someone in the US government would want you dead?"

Lester quickly answered, "Makes sense to me. I just read a poll. If the election were held today. Jeff and I would beat either of the two candidates. I'm sure they're afraid we might decide to run as write in candidates!"

"I'm sure that's it Lester." Chuck answered as he rolled his eyeballs. "Anything else?"

"I got nothing." Lester answered.

"Me either, except what Lester said." Jeff added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A Team, ****10/16/2012, 10:55 PM, ****Giant Blond Dom Club,** Hamburg, Germany  


A few minutes later, Chuck and Carina entered the sex club in disguise, Carina in a mask, Chuck in heavy make up. "Sarah, can you hear me? Is the video working?" Chuck called out over the com network.

"Everything is a go Chuck. Good luck in there. Don't let Carina talk you into anything stupid. I love you." Sarah answered.

"Love you too." Chuck said softly.

"Oh, isn't that sweet. You two have serious problems Ward. A mission is no place for a pair of lovebirds. This is a hard life. Now focus. And do your job." Carina suddenly was in a bad mood.

"I will. Don't worry about me. Just do yours." Chuck matched Carina's bad mood.

Carina and Chuck walked up to the check in desk. The club was rather exclusive, only those with verified magnetic cards could enter. Chuck and Carina gave the lady at the desk their cards which identified them as Jeff and Lester, which they passed for with no problems.

"Jeffster. So glad you returned. You didn't bring your mistress along tonight. Can I assign you one?" The woman at the front desk ran her finger along Chuck's stomach as she spoke.

Chuck looked at Carina, Carina didn't hesitate with the answer, "We'll go inside and be by ourselves for now. You know, mingle with the peasants for a while." Carina returned the jesture, as she ran her hand along the lady's chin, stopping at her mouth, then pulling away. Carina then ran off, and quickly made her way toward the main bar, with Chuck following behind.

"Here, this is a great spot for you to watch for anything suspicious. I'm going to go out into the crowd and mingle. Does that tranq gun of yours even shoot straight?" Carina didn't feel that comfortable with Chuck on the mission. She viewed him as an asset, not by any means a real spy.

"It does. Right Sarah?" Chuck said, asking Sarah on the com to confirm.

There was no answer. "Mama B. Are you there?" Carina chimed in. Still no answer. Carina turned to Chuck, "That Lester is a pretty hot guy and Jeff is a teddy bear, I love teddy bear men. Maybe she's getting it on with them. They are rock stars after all, who could resist? Haha." Carina laughed her devilish laugh, which she knew drove Chuck bonkers.

"This isn't good. Let's go out and see what's wrong. Everything was working perfectly when we came in." Chuck was upset.

"No. Sarah can take care of herself, and protect those two. We have a mission in here. If we leave, it'll blow our cover. We need to stay." Carina was pretty forceful.

"No, I'm going out to check on them. With or without you." Chuck started walking.

Carina grabbed Chuck and spun him around, "No you're not. You're staying. Geez. You are such an amateur. I'm amazed you haven't gotten Sarah killed yet."

When Chuck was spun around, he noticed a man approaching them from behind with a taser. Chuck reached for his tranq gun. When the gun was out, and he was ready to fire to disable the man. Instead, he hesitated and said, "What the … ?" The next thing Chuck realized, they both were stunned by tasers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Fun is Just Starting, ************10/16/2012, 10:58 PM, ****Giant Blond Dom Club**  


Sarah had the surveillance equipment set up in the back of the limo. Sarah watched Carina and Chuck enter the club right after the 'I love you' exchange with Chuck. Everything was working fine at this point.

Sarah reached into the mission bag that she and Chuck had prepared. She wanted to get her gun ready, just in case. She found a gun where hers should be, but not hers, it was Chuck's tranq gun. "Crap."

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"Chuck took the wrong gun, he won't fire a real gun, only a tranq gun. He took mine, I'm left with his."

"Is that bad?" Jeff asked.

"Well, I have a couple guns along, so no big deal for me, but he won't shoot a real gun, so he's in there unarmed." Sarah replied.

As Jeff and Sarfah talked, Lester snuck up behind Sarah and put his arm around her waist, "You want to make it with a rock star Blondie? Even though you've gained a few pounds, I spent many a night thinking about you. Let me make your day."

Sarah turned and said in a disgusted way, "Lester, take your hands off of me, or I'll break ever bone in your body. And trust me. I can. Extra pounds and all, I can still take you."

Next thing Sarah heard was a shot fired, "Bam." Lester crumbled to the floor.

Sarah turned from Lester, and saw Jeff holding a gun.

"Jeff, what did you do?" a shocked Sarah asked.

"You said it was a tranq gun. I figured it would keep him from bothering you? Should I shoot myself too?" Jeff asked in a very manner of fact way.

Sarah's shocked reaction, turned to a gentle laugh as she responded, "No Jeff, you shouldn't shoot yourself. Matter of fact, you're pretty good with this kind of stuff. I just lost my signal into the club. Do you have any idea what is going on?"

"Sure I do. The club sends out a high frequency jamming signal starting every night at eleven PM. It keeps cell phones from working, the club is not a good place for cell phone camera's to work, if you know what I mean. Plus, most communication systems or surveillance equipment won't work in the area." Jeff answered.

"Is there anything I can do to fix it? I can't communicate with Chuck and Carina any longer?" Sarah was starting to feel very lucky to have Jeff around.

"Sure, we get bored on the road so much, so I set up special camera's in the place that won't get shut down. That way, I feel like I'm at home, when I'm traveling. If you allow me, I'll have you looking into any room in the club you want, with a few key strokes." Jeff started banging away at the keyboard, in a manner that reminded Sarah a great deal of Chuck, when he was in full nerd mode.

"There. All set. Should I find them? I'm pretty good with this stuff. Or do you want to take over?" Jeff was already looking.

"You sure are good with this stuff. Go ahead. I recognize I'm in the presence of greatness." Sarah smiled at Jeff.

"Sarah. This is odd. I can't find them." Jeff looked puzzled.

"I'd better go in and see what is going on. Will you be OK in here for a few minutes?" Sarah asked.

"Jeff's out cold, and I have the tranq gun. I'll shoot anyone who comes through the door. Plus, my com works, I'll keep in touch with you and let you know if anything bad is about to happen." Jeff looked like he was up for the mission.

Sarah noticed a few props laying around, "I wish I had a 'sex club' disguise. Like maybe a mask or something?"

"I have an idea. One of our friends left his costume and ID for the club here. I think it's still in the limo from our last trip."

"Did you say his? Given how Lester and you have been staring at me, I'm pretty sure all three of us know I am far from looking like a 'he'. Sorry, no way am I going to go to a sex club dressed as a guy." Sarah looked doubtful.

Jeff had no doubts, "Neither would he. He goes as a blond haired woman, sort of like you. Here try these on, I think the collar, the cape and the whip will be enough to get you in, plus you'll need his ID card. "

Sarah began to quickly put the clothes on, "Jeff tell me more, any little detail would help."

Jeff thought then replied, "He's some hot shot scientist working in a secret base for the US government. He's told us some pretty wild stories, about how he's a 'chosen one'. And that his work will end the world as we know it. The last time he was here, he said he'll never be back, real solemn and all. Anyhow, sorry for rambling. One last thing, your cover name is 'Mistress Manoosh'."

"Whaaaat! Did you say Manoosh? How do you know Manoosh?" Sarah was startled, except the news was just warming up.

"Lester and I met him a long time ago actually. It was just before you started dating Shaw." Jeff was fidgeting with Sarah's collar, getting it adjusted just right.

"Stop it with the collar. How would you remember exactly when?" Sarah was getting ready to go out the door.

Jeff answered quickly. "Easy, before Shaw started dating you, Manoosh was Shaw's significant other, you were Shaw's rebound girl after Manoosh disappeared.

"Huh? Ewwww. Manoosh and Shaw? Ewwww. That's gross. Ewwww." Sarah felt like vomiting.

"Yea. Really cool. Huh?" Jeff had a big smile on his face.

Thanks to Jeff, Sarah figured out the 'who' part of the equation. Now she just had to find Chuck and Carina, and get out of this mad lifestyle. She was shaking her head the whole while over the Manoosh Shaw story as she hurried to the front desk.

"Mistress Manoosh. Your makeup is perfect tonight. You always look the same, a blond bombshell. We're so glad you decided to join us. You just missed your friends. I saw a big suit hustling Jeff and Lester to the back offices. I didn't think those kind of men were your types, but to each his own I always say. If you hurry, you can join them." The lady recognized Sarah as Manoosh, who in this fantasy world always dressed up like Sarah when he went to sex clubs, go figure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Get the 'Blur' Ready, ************10/16/2012, 11:05 PM, ****Giant Blond Dom Club**  


Carina and Chuck were handcuffed hands behind their backs to chairs next to each other, shoulders nearly touching. For the moment, their captor went into a different office to ponder his next move. The assassin was from the real world, he not only realized that Chuck and Carina were not Jeff and Lester, but he immediately realized who they were, and what likely was going on.

"Ward, if you can bend you neck down, I have a lock pick taped underneath my left boob. Grab it with your teeth, then lean over and pass it to my hands. I'll do the rest."Carina was not laughing, as she knew this was not going to be in Chuck's wheelhouse.

"I don't know about that." Chuck hesitated.

"Geez Ward, do you want to get out of here and see Sarah again or not?" Carina had just about enough of Chuck.

"Maybe not, if that's what I have to do to get out." Chuck made a ridiculous face, as he knew he had to do this.

"Well, if you'd used your gun when you had the chance, we wouldn't be in this mess. Now man up, real spies have to do far worse, now do it. We don't have much time." Carina was very frustrated with her 'spy' partner.

Chuck started to bend over and push Carina's strapless vest down with his forehead and teeth, to get to the hidden lock pick.

"You put it there on purpose, just to embarrass me. Didn't you?" Chuck was more mumbling than talking, as he was using his mouth to slowly get Carina's top off.

"I put one there on every mission. This is the first time I've ever used it. Your lucky day I guess Ward." Carina was having fun all of a sudden as she continued, "Come on, we don't have all day. You aren't very good at this sort of thing. I would have thought Sarah would have you better trained."

By now, Chuck had Carina's top completely pushed down. After about ten seconds of intense struggles and gyrations, Chuck said, "Got it."

Carina scolded Chuck, "You idiot, that's not the key you have in your teeth. It would help if you opened your eyes. Now let go of that."

"Oops. Sorry." Chuck said, and he really was, as his teeth landed on a very inappropriate place.

After a few more pushes and pulls with his forehead, cheeks, and teeth. Chuck completed the first part of his mission. "Got it."

A moment later, Chuck's face emerged from Carina's now bare chest, with a lock pick between his teeth.

"Charles Irving Bartowski, what in the world are you doing?" Sarah Bartowski entered the room, just as Chuck's head emerged from Carina's bare chest.

With that Sarah cracked her whip straight for Chuck's face, snatching the lock pick from between his teeth and catching the pick in mid air on the recoil of the whip.

Carina snickered, "I see your wife hasn't lost ALL of her old self, she still has her nasty temper."

"I'd say. And she's pretty good with a whip. Sarah, this isn't what it ..." Chuck began blabbering only to be interrupted.

"Can it Chuck, we'll talk about this later. Let's get you off of her and the two of you untangled." Sarah walked up to Chuck and more or less threw him off of Carina. Chuck fell onto the floor. She then gently pulled Carina's top back up and unlocked Carina's hands, then asked, "Are you OK?"

As Sarah attended to Carina, she gave her a spare gun, and got her to her feet. Chuck was still laying on the floor handcuffed, "Hey, how about me."

"Here." Sarah fired the lock pick against the wall, forcing Chuck to crawl over there and pick his own lock.

"Where are the bad guys Carina?" Sarah asked.

"Bad guy. Just one. A high priced assassin type. He went through this door. He realized who we were or weren't, and had to call in for instructions. Funny. He should be back" Carina said as she and Sarah prepared to sneak into the next room.

As Carina spoke, the door in question opened. Both Sarah and Carina drew their weapons.

Jeff emerged. "Hi. I took the back entrance which leads right into the office, when I saw you went this way Sarah. I thought I'd cut the bad guys off at the pass. I saw a suit in the office and tranq'd him."

"Jeff, that was mighty heroic of you. Jeff, Carina, let's get him picked up. We'll put him in the trunk of the limo, and interrogate them ourselves." Sarah was in mission mode now, brimming with confidence. She reached down and finished up Chuck's lock picking mission. "Come on Chuck, we need to get out of here." Sarah then begrudgingly helped Chuck up.

The whole team moved to the office to pick up the assassin. But, when they arrived at the office, the assassin was gone. "Jeff, sometimes tranq darts don't knock people out for real long. He must have come to and ran away." Carina observed. "We gotta get out of here."

"Jeff and I figured out why the 'hit' was ordered, I'll tell you all about it in the car." Sarah said to Chuck. With that they all left and headed back to Jeff and Lester's hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**One For the Good Guys, ************10/16/2012, 6 PM (6 hour time difference from Germany), DC**  


White walked into Black's office.

"How did the hit go?" Black asked White.

"We failed sir. The Bartowski's went to Germany and foiled our plan. Our people are pretty sure they figured out why we wanted the idiots dead." White was worried.

"The Bartowski's. How would they know about the hit?" Black asked in an unfazed manner.

"They couldn't sir. Only those in our inner circle were aware. It had to be coincidence. They used to work with those two idiots. They must have visited." White was still worried.

"Well. I doubt that. No matter. Even if they know about Dr Manoosh, they don't know what he is working on, or where he is right now. We must keep that a secret at all costs." Black was still unfazed.

"Do you want me to order another hit on the idiots." White asked.

"No. They don't know anything else that can harm us. The enemy has to win some battles, or things aren't interesting White. Bravo to the Bartowski's. They won one. Now we adjust. In light of that, assign a team to LAX, I want to know if they Bartwoski's leave LA. As long as they're in LA, they can't hurt us. But if they start nosing around in rest of the world, we need to pay close attention to them. Make it so White." Black said in a distracted manner as he was already starting to focus on other things.

"Yes sir. Sir. Speaking of hits. Director Wallace asked me General Casey. He wants permission to kill him. Can he?" White wanted Casey dead, this was his way of lobbing Black for Wallace's request.

"Hell no. You tell Director Wallace that if I hear he gets within a hundred miles of the General, I will order a predator drone to kill him. If that imbecile got in a room alone with Casey, Casey would have him disarmed, and screaming like a little girl within seconds. No, we have professionals surrounding the General. I gave him my word, as long as he keeps his word. Plus, neither he, nor most anyone else will see Christmas 2012. So I just need to keep him in isolation until then. No visitors. Again, tell Wallace to worry about his job, and to let Casey alone. Now get out of here. I need to work on my campaign. It looks like I'm going to win." Black was really getting irritated now.

"We're going to win sir." White added.

"Yea. Yea. Whatever. Now scat!" Black walked away into his bathroom, hoping White would be gone when he returned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Pep Talk 2, ************10/17/2012, 2 AM, Hamburg Hilton**  


Carina and Sarah were standing outside on the balcony in Jeff and Lester's hotel suite, arms on the balcony rail, overlooking the night lights in the city.

"Bartowski, you seriously need to get back into spy shape. You got lucky this week, but to do our job, especially part time the way you and dreamboat are, you have to be in top shape. Plus, since he won't use a gun, he's only half a partner. I'm surprised you're still alive." Carina did not bother to turn, she kept staring out over the city.

"I know Carina. I guess I thought if I ignored it all, the spy life would go away and we could be like normal people. It won't will it?" Sarah was looking at her friend, trying to read her body language, as well as awaiting her words in the answer.

Carina turned, and made eye contact. "No it won't, not for us. Look at yourself. In the next days, or weeks, or months, you're going to be out in public alone with those babies, and at some point, something will happen, old enemies or new, something bad will happen. And you'll be their only defense. Just flashing an angry glare won't cut it, you need to be lean and mean, like you were before. No more fooling around, you have to get back into shape."

"When you put it that way, it seems pretty obvious what needs to be done." Sarah exhaled, in a frustrated manner.

Just then Jeff and Lester showed up on the balcony. "Miss Kitty. Our driver has the limo ready downstairs. Are you ready to go clubbing in Zurich, our next stop?"

In response to the question, Carina grabbed an arm from each member of Jeffster and pranced off, as if she was on stage with them. As they walked out the door she looked back at Sarah and purred, "Meow"

"Carina." Sarah replied in an exasperated manner as she walked back into the hotel room to join Chuck.

"Did I miss something?" Chuck confusedly asked.

"No, not really. Carina's going to stay with Jeffster for a while. She agreed to be Jeff and Lester's bodyguard until this whole crisis is over. I think the party's just starting for them. Chuck, you really need to talk to Jeff sometime. He has some high tech ways to monitor buildings across the globe, even when heavy counter measures are in place. Be great for us and the kids!"

"Jeff's a very talented computer guy, I will. Thanks. Did Jeff have any other stories, he usually comes up with one or two things that amaze me?" Chuck smiled at the very thought of the bond Jeff and Sarah seemed to form on this mission.

"Nothing really. He did tell me a little secret about Shaw. It actually answered a few questions I had. Did you know about Manoosh and Shaw making hanky panky?" Sarah was trying to hold back her laughter.

"No. Eww. Gross." Chuck made one of his faces.

"Right? Who would have thought? No matter. That's long in the past. Anyhow, now that we know Manoosh is involved, what's the plan Chuck?" Sarah asked.

"We have to figure out what Manoosh has to do with the end of the world. Also we need to find him. He's a smart guy. So I suppose he can be doing almost anything to help Black rach his objective." Chuck said.

"It isn't obvious what his role is, so I would guess our next step would be to find him." Sarah added.

"Right. I'll get started on a world wide data base search with facial recognition software. If he visited Jeff and Lester here, he should be easy to track down. Once we do that, the rest should fall into place." Chuck said as he finished gathering their things for the trip home. "Are we OK with that whole lock pick 'thingy' Sarah?"

"Of course we are Chuck. I wasn't mad at you, well maybe just a teenie bit. I'm mostly mad at me for getting us involved in such things. I'm also mad at me for not being a better spy partner, it should have been my top you were undoing looking for a lock pick. But I feel better now. I had a good talk with Carina about things. She set me straight. We'll find Manoosh and stop him Chuck. I'm confident in us, we will save the world Chuck. But for now let's go home. I miss our babies." Sarah picked up one of the bags, Chuck the other, and they too headed out the door arm in arm, to work on a little hanky panky of their own, courtesy of the mile high club.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Next Chapter is called Chuck vs The Three Wise Monkeys, of the 'see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil' variety._

_I forgot to mention, I edited this comment in, I said in Chapter two's prefix, "__To honor this milestone, amid talk of chocolate, strawberries, and bacon, this chapter has a few hidden nuggets which won't be clear until later in the season_". Those nuggets were in the food section (talk of chocolate, etc), I used the words Nacho and Sampler, as a hint that Manoosh was the mystery man.  



	9. 3 Wise Monkeys

_Call backs are in full use in this chapter, as the words 'piece of cake' and tranq hairpins ala the Pilot are important parts of this chapter. Also, expect Sarah with knives, sparring sessions, sizzling shrimp, and a reference to Jenny Burton, a nice start to be sure._

_Sarah has a great chapter, after six straight chapters of struggling with motherhood vs super spy life. That struggle more or less ends in this chapter. For those who did not like struggling Sarah, I did not want to brush over giving birth hence there was some struggle. For those who won't like how quickly she recovers, it had to happen at some point, this seemed to be the right time to me._

_There is a little bit of Undercover Blues humor in her first fight scene back, along with a little Crocodile Dundee. What could be better than that?_

_Enjoy!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Day after Jeffster, 10/18/2012, 6AM, Chuck and Sarah's Kitchen**

"Good morning Sweetie." Sarah was glowing. After returning from Germany on the 'Jeffster' mission the day before, Chuck and she spent an extraordinary day and extra special night together.

"My pleasure gorgeous. Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Chuck looked at his wife with as much sincere love as one person could feel for another as he spoke.

"You have. Several times as a matter of fact. And I appreciate each and every time." Sarah returned the look her husband gave her, then she continued, "Oh and Chuck, thanks for getting the babies ready this morning." Usually Chuck and Sarah got the babies ready for the day together, but this morning, Chuck did it by himself, as Sarah was on her own mission.

"Did you get your special project done?" Chuck could not conceal his huge grin.

Sarah had a smirk on her face, like she had done something and was bursting at the seams waiting to tell Chuck. "Done, no I'm afraid not. This is a project that never gets done. But, I did get the first step done. I called Mo and Gabriel, to get them to go to the gym with us this morning. Then I went to the gym and got it ready to do some special training. Sarah Bartowski officially begins working out this morning."

"Us. I'm going to skip if that's OK. I was able to get a great start on finding Manoosh. I thought it would be a piece of cake. But so far, nothing. I'm shocked really. But there's lots more I can do." Chuck looked confident that he would be able to digitally find Manoosh, which would lead Sarah and him closer to solving the big mystery.

"OK. But Chuck, you need to train too. We must. We have so many enemies, at some point in our lives, we will be the only thing standing between our enemies destroying us, you, me, our kids, as well as the world in general. So we need to become lean and mean, for our family's sake. Right Sweetie." Sarah gently put her arm around Chuck and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Babies First Workout Lesson, 10/18/2012, 9AM, Orion Heights Gymnasium**

Sarah placed the triplets in prime position to witness her workout.

Mo and Big Gabe came, to serve as Sarah's workout partners.

Sarah started with a fifteen minute run on the treadmill, which left her out of breath. The babies paid little attention to their mommy during this time.

"Mo, lets go. I haven't had a sparring session in over six months. And that was with Chuck, he tries even less hard than Casey. It's time. You'd better not be holding back. You understand?" Sarah spoke.

Big Gabe was standing close to the babies, and he uttered a phrase, quite common around the babies ears but a first for him, "Oh Boy." Gabe's cooment perked up the ears of all three kids, as that was a cue to them that something was about to happen.

Sarah and Mo bounced about on the balls of their feet. Sarah threw several hard shots, none of which landed. Mo avoided all contact, but also had not thrown anything yet. "Mo, come on. Alex Casey gives me a better workout than this. Have you ever sparred with her? I think she might beat you?"

'Ka Pow. Thud.' Sarah knew the right words to get under Mo's skin. Unfortunately, Sarah didn't have the right moves to avoid Mo's right hand crashing into Sarah's jaw. Sarah hit the mat, nearly knocked unconscious. Through her blurry vision, she saw the three babies reaction.

JR had his hands over his eyes.

Stevie covered his ears.

And Mary Emma put her hand over her mouth.

Sarah slouched up on one elbow, "Babies, mommy is fine. This type of work trains mommy for what mommy and daddy do for a hobby. Just so you know, Mommy and Daddy save the world in our spare time. Mommy needs to be in tip top fighting shape to do so. Don't be afraid, mommy loves this sort of thing. You might too someday, if this stuff interests you. I'm pretty sure it runs in your blood."

Big Gabe took off running toward Sarah, "Mrs B., Mrs B, are you OK?"

Mo was already down on one knee, "Sarah, I'm so sorry."

Sarah then looked at her two young friends, "No reason to be sorry Mo. That's exactly what I need. Now, let's get back to work. The best way we all can keep my babies safe, is to get me back into fighting shape, it won't hurt either of you to do the same. You two kids, in my prime, I probably would have you both out cold in a few seconds, two against one. I'm going to get back to that condition, and soon. And you both need to get much better too. Now let's get going."

With that, Mo and Sarah kept sparring, without a great deal of incident, a few bumps and bruises, but no knockout punches. Later, Big Gabe took a few turns with Sarah, mostly letting her punch herself out, while she gave him a few fighting tips.

As the six of them left the gym two hours later, an exhausted Sarah said to Mo and Gabe, "Seven PM tonight, round two. This is exactly what I needed. Thanks for your help."

Mo and Big Gabe answered together, "Yes ma'am."

As Sarah turned the corner in the main house to go upstairs, Mo turned to Big Gabe and said, "I guess we found out today, that you don't become the best spy in the world without doing some sweating."

Big Gabe replied, "No kidding. Did you notice, as we both got more tired, she just got better?"

"Yea, I did. And when we were resting, did you see her practicing knife throwing?"

"It wasn't just knives, she also was throwing hair pins I think?" Gabe added.

"She is something. Isn't she?" Mo shook her head.

Big Gabe just nodded, as he wondered what surprises Sarah Bartowski, had in store for them next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Casey Stubbornness, 10/20/2012, 7 PM, Morgan and Alex's House**

"Chuck, don't you think it's weird that Morgan and Alex asked us to dinner at their house tonight. I hope everything is OK. I love both of them so much, I wish we could have prevented the harm that came to them this past month." Sarah said to Chuck as she knocked on the door at Morgan and Alex's house.

"This might be the first time ever for us going to dinner here. I feel a little bad coming over and making them entertain us. But Morgan insisted. I hope everything's OK too." Chuck turned and forced a little smile toward his wife.

The door opened, both Morgan and Alex met them at the door, Alex spoke first, "Thank you guys for coming today. Come on in."

"Alex. Wow. I love what you've done with the place." Sarah was impressed with how comfortable, yet spectacular the open concept living room, dining room, kitchen area was, with huge windows opening up to a patio.

"Thanks Sarah. Since nobody's pregnant any longer, how about we start the evening with a little wine?" Alex was in a good mood, maybe for the first time since she returned. She still had one black eye to remind her of her time in captivity.

"A little wine sounds great." Chuck added. "What smells so good?"

"Sizzling shrimp, of course. That's about the only thing I learned in my stint as a chef in Hawaii. Let's all sit down outside, we'll eat in about an hour." Morgan too looked much better than he had only a few days prior, as his injuries were starting to heal. The only noticeable problem Morgan had left was he could not use his right arm well. He took it out of the sling for this occasion.

Dinner went off without a hitch.

"Dinner was great Morgan. You learning to cook sizzling shrimp was genius." Chuck spoke as the four of them were back outside enjoying the night view from the patio as well as some more wine.

Sarah then said to her three best friends, "When I was a little girl, this was the type of evening I dreamed of. I was so lonely back then, I dreamed of nights like this, good food, good friends, safe, comfortable surroundings, perfect."

"Chuck and I were saying the same thing earlier, tonight, this is perfect, we used to dream of such nights. Back then even getting a girl to smile at us was a major victory." Morgan's smile was beaming.

"Yea, we just had no idea how we'd ever reach our dreams. But then something happened, and life never was the same." Chuck chimed in.

"You mean Sarah happened." Alex added.

"Yes she did, now you all get beat up, threatened, and forced to go around saving the world, because you met me." Sarah added.

"No honey, we're lucky enough to be saving the world. I wouldn't want it any different." Chuck smiled at Sarah and leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Us either." Alex tossed in.

But, much like Casey's visit during the football game, at some point, you knew it had to end.

"Guys. We did ask you over for a reason." Alex stood up and walked over by Morgan, she put her arm around Morgan, then continued. "Morgan and I decided to postpone the wedding."

Sarah quickly responded, "Alex, no, please, don't. Your dad specifically asked that you go through with the wedding."

Chuck added in, "He told us that your mother should walk you down the isle."

Alex replied just as quickly, "I don't care. I'm waiting for him. Getting married now would be like admitting he's guilty. That he isn't coming home soon. Giving up hope. I refuse to give up. I won't. Morgan and my wedding is going to be the happiest days of our lives. Without my dad there, it won't be. The two of you and he will get him out of this mess. That is what you do. I trust you, and I trust him. Now go get it done. Don't give up until the world and my father are safe. I trust you, we trust you."

Morgan didn't say a word, an odd thing for him, he only nodded his approval.

Sarah gave Alex a worried look, while both Chuck and Sarah said together, "OK, get it done we will."

Chuck continued with a confused look on his face, "Once we figure out what we have to do that is."

Shortly after, Chuck and Sarah left their friends company, to ponder their next move. While walking home, Chuck said to Sarah,"Alex Casey is so John Casey's daughter. Holy smokes!"

Sarah said back, "Yea. She is, isn't she? Our job seems pretty clear, prove Casey's innocence, get him out of prison safely, and save the world."

"You think we're up for it?" Chuck looked at Sarah, both of them maybe having more of a spy look than they had for a while.

"Piece of cake." For the first time in a long time, Sarah Bartowski had no doubt, she was back in the game, all in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Halloween Shopping, 10/25/2012, 1 PM, Orion Heights, then 'The Beverly Center'**

"Chuck, Can I take the babies shopping. Like a normal mom would do with her kids? I want to buy them outfits for Halloween?" Sarah put her arm around Chuck's stomach, as she snuck up from behind to ask him this question.

"I don't know Sarah. We only have Mo and Big Gabe for security now. It might be a little dangerous." Chuck was not really objecting, he was only being cautious.

Sarah had a response ready, "We can't live like prisoners Chuck. Plus, we have me. Ask Mo and Gabriel, it's been almost ten days now and I've gained a bunch of my old moves and speed back, and lost a fair amount of weight. I'll be as good as new in a few more weeks."

Chuck was fine with Sarah's answer, "You have Sarah. We've all noticed. Do you want me to come along?"

"You can if you want, but I'll be fine if you want to keep working." Sarah was already getting packed up to leave.

Chuck went back to his own work as he answered, "OK. Go ahead. I've been working on all sorts of gadgets. I think we're going to need all the help we can get, once we figure this all out. But please, make this first shopping trip a quick one. Call me if anything comes up."

Sarah had a huge grin on her face as she shouted out to Chuck as she left the room, "Sounds good Chuck. I'm so excited. This is going to be so much fun!"

Shortly after that, Sarah and her entourage took off for the mall.

Shopping went without a hitch. Sarah found perfect outfits for each of the babies, as well as a couple for the adults in her house. She couldn't wait to show them off for Chuck.

So after about two hours at the mall, Sarah, the babies, Mo, and Big Gabe exited and headed for home. Sarah instructed Mo and Big Gabe to take a wide berth, as small trouble Sarah could handle by herself, and distance would allow the agents more time to react in case of a large scale attack.

As Sarah pushed the babies toward their van, Sarah noticed an altercation by a small beat up compact car. As soon as she noticed she yelled, "Hey. Stop it. Leave her alone."

The gang quit beating on the girl, who appeared to be about eighteen years old, and turned toward Sarah.

About a dozen of them hung back, while three of them, walked up toward Sarah, who did not stop, rather kept pushing the stroller toward the gang.

"You should have minded your own business lady. Now, give us your purse, and we might not beat you or your babies" One of the men approaching her said.

"I will do no such thing. I have three bottles in my purse, and my babies need them. Plus I have two loaded guns. It appears the last thing anyone should do is give you more loaded guns. Now beat it, or you and your associates are in for a bad day." Sarah had her mojo back.

Chico, the leader of the gang, turned toward his members and laughed. "This lady thinks we're in for a bad day?" The entire group of hoods joined in the laughter.

"Chico, give it to her. A knife. Carve her up good." One of the gang members called out."

Sarah waved off Mo who was now running with her gun drawn as she spoke in the headset she was wearing, "Mo, stand on guard, this is just a group of street boys, I'll keep them from getting hurt. Sarah then pointed at the girl, and signalled to Big Gabe to retrieve her, "You got that Gabe?".

Both Gabe and Mo answered in the affirmative.

The gang members were oblivious to the talking and the hand signals, and had all but left the girl unattended, while moving as a group toward Sarah and the babies.

Chico pulled out the knife as his gang called out for.

Underneath Sarah's pretty flowery printed dress, she was wearing knee high brown boots, which she exposed as she reached underneath her dress.

"The lady's showing us her legs Chico. Lady, you're going to have to do more than that to get out of this." Another gang member said.

"You're right about that one." Sarah answered. From her knee high boots, she pulled out her version of a knife, a bowie, a mean, meant for killing type knife.

Sarah looked down at her kids, "Babies. The thing in that man's hand, that's not a knife, this is a knife."

JR put his hand over his eyes, Stevie covered his ears, and Mary Emma put her hand to her mouth. The babies knew what was coming next.

Sarah then looked up and laughed defiantly at the group, and raised her jaw.

Chico dropped his small knife, instead he reached for the cheap gun he carried. Sarah flung her knife through the air, and knocked the gun out of the stunned hood's hand.

"Lucky for you I'm in a good mood, or I'd have hit you hand with the blade Chico." Sarah barked out.

The gang gasped. But three of the gang pulled out guns (the rest were unarmed.) Sarah still did not bother to pull a gun, but rather pulled hair pins from her hair and flung them quickly at the men with guns, tranqing the gun men to the ground, much like she did in the night she went on her first date with Chuck, while dancing with him.

"You might have some tricks, but there still are over ten of us, and only one of you." Chico was flanked by the two original men who walked up with him.

Sarah replied, "Not exactly Chico. Look around. The three men looked behind them, and looked rather confused, like three blind monkey's I suppose.

Chico's gang had turned into a gang of three as the rest ran away after Sarah's display of bravado. Big Gabe was standing with the relieved young girl where the gang once was. "Chico, in case you were wondering, Gabriel's on my side. So is the lady on the hill over there with her gun drawn. You picked the wrong place, wrong time to be a bad guy." With that, Sarah, who still had not pulled out any of her guns, walked toward Chico. She reached into her purse, and grabbed her phone. She took a snap shot of Chico.

"What are you doing? You won, I get it. Can I go now?" Chico was starting to show signs of remorse for this encounter.

"I took your snapshot Chico for a reason. I have access to a database where I will enter you as a person of interest. I lead a team of expert, you might call them 'fixers'. Wherever you go from now on, they're going to keep tabs on you, and report back to me. If I hear of any trouble you get into, I'll have them find you and hunt you down, and put you in serious pain. I know dozens of ways of torturing you, but the people I'll send for you, are far, far worse." Sarah reached out and grabbed Chico's wrist, and bent it in a way wrists were not meant to be bent.

"Thousands of ways to torture you actually." Big Gabe added.

"From now on, this is MY parking lot. If I read about any trouble happening in MY parking lot, I will hold you responsible. Same goes for this young lady. For your sake, you'd better hope she doesn't even get a hang nail. You aren't safe from me anywhere, anywhere. I'm your worse nightmare, you understand?" Sarah then let go of the bully's hand, which miraculously was not broken. "I asked you a question? Do you understand?"

"Yea." Chico answered very abruptly.

"Chico, I'm guessing you don't understand, not yet." With that, Sarah took hold of the bad guy's other hand, and bent back that wrist, "When you address a woman, you answer, "Yes ma'am, with respect."

"Yes ma'am." Chico actually had a bit of respect in this answer. He was out of wrists, and did not want to find out what this 'wonder woman' might do next.

"Now go apologize to the young lady you assaulted. I expect you to be polite. I'm not convinced Gabriel knows his own strength, if he has to correct you, you might have to go to the hospital. I'm trained at not hurting the weak, like you. That's why I didn't let my team come down and take care of this. Gabriel, he only knows how to hurt. You understand?" Sarah was nose to nose with Chico as she spoke.

"Yes ma'am." Chico answered, this time with enthusiastic respect.

"Good, I think there's hope for you yet Chico." Sarah still had her jaw raised in a defiant manner.

Chico looked down as he walked over to the young girl, "I'm sorry Polly Ann. From now on, I'm your protector. Let me know if anyone is bothering you." Chico was looking more and more sincere all of the time.

Big Gabe added, "You'd better be. Now get out of here, before the lady changes her mind. She might be the deadliest woman in the whole world. So beat it. Now. Run."

With that Chico and his two remaining gang members ran away.

"Sarah then turned to the girl. You OK?" Sarah pulled a branch out of the girl's hair, then brushed her hair out of her eyes, in a most gentle manner.

"Thank's so much. I'm alright. I get beaten up pretty often, so I'm used to it." The girl looked down, not making any eye contact with Sarah.

Sarah took stock of the skinny young girl, in somewhat ragged clothing. There was no doubt she was looking at a modern version of herself, when she was Jenny Burton. "What's your name?"

"Polly Ann" The young girl answered, still without looking up.

"Well Polly, you're coming home with us. We'll get you all cleaned up, fed, and you can meet the rest of our family. You can call your dad and let him know where you are."

"Polly Ann. Not Polly. How did you know it's just daddy and me?" Polly Ann looked up at Sarah for the first time, as if Sarah was an angel sent from heaven, not only all powerful, but also all knowing.

Sarah fumbled for an answer, "Polly Ann it is. Oh about your dad, that's odd, I guess you remind me of someone I once knew who was raised by her dad. Come on then Polly Ann, let's get going. Mo will drive your car, to let you recover a little bit. You can drive with us. You can tell me all about yourself on the ride."

With that, Sarah and her babies headed for home, with their first shopping adventure in the books. As usual, the world was a better place because Sarah Bartowski was around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Black Spin Machine is Rolling, 10/25/2012, 3PM, DC**

Sunday morning news television reports ….

Acting Director Wallace was speaking on TV. "Document after document was discovered of information regarding General Casey. We found a history riddled with violations of protocol, acts of treason and willful insubordination, all hidden from the White House during the nominating process by VP candidate Beckman, when Casey was first brought into office. Once President Black realized the true nature of General Casey, he led the charge to delivering swift justice to the cowardly traitor. I'm proud to live in a country with great men like President Black leading it."

Now the broadcaster chimed in, "Yet, VP candidate Beckman backs Casey up one hundred percent. Here are Beckman's own words..."

The TV coverage cut to Beckman, "These lies and distortions in the interest of political gain must end. The truth will come out, and General Casey's record will be exonerated."

Now the broadcaster came back on, "Meanwhile, we have a fiercely contested campaign going on. Many experts and pundits are asking, will the General Casey fiasco be the tipping point which guarantees President Black a second term?"

In DC, Black's team watched the news with satisfaction, "Well done Wallace. You really need to polish up things a little bit however, that was a little bland, make sure you make me look good. Use more words if you have to, I find when lying, the best policy is to go on and on and on. Keep the spin machine rolling Wallace, you're doing a fine job." Black was rubbing his hands together.

"Whatever you say sir." Wallace answered. Wallace was delighted that he was now included in Black's inner circle. He knew General Casey was never even invited to the White House for such informal sessions.

"By the time we are done with her, we might win all fifty-one states." White added.

Fifty states." Black corrected his vice president.

"Huh?" White answered, somewhat dumbfounded.

"There are only fifty states moron. To think if I died you would be president. Now get out of here. Both of you." Black disgustingly turned his back on his subordinates.

White mumbled to himself as he left the room. "Someday. Someday. Someday Luscious."

Wallace could care less how Black treated him, and all he had to say was, "Yes Sir." as he walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Regroup, 10/25/2012, 10 PM, Orion Heights Water Fountain**

"Chuck, I love it out here." Sarah was lying with her back on top of Chuck, in his arms, as both of them were looking up at the sky, while resting on a lounge chair on the Orion Height's veranda. Their very own water fountain was in full view.

Chuck snugged up his hug around Sarah, and answered, "Me too. We haven't been out here much since the babies were born."

"I know, but when we're here, I want to be around them as much as I can. But, this is nice. It's so quiet." Sarah spoke very softly.

"If I try hard enough, I can almost forget there are any troubles in the world." Chuck exhaled a big breathe as he spoke, knowing they both were pondering the next move.

After a couple of silent minutes, Sarah slowly sat up as she asked, "Chuck, any luck in finding Manoosh?"

Chuck sat up too, "No. And I'm afraid with each passing day, the odds get less of finding Manoosh, without some sort of other break through occurring. Unfortunately, he is our only clue."

"Chuck, not our only clue. Maybe we should go to DC, and use Casey's back stairs to get into his office. Beckman told me that his office was roped off and nobody is allowed to enter, so maybe we can get some help in there." Sarah was more asking than saying for a fact at this point.

Chuck stated, "We know Wallace is a bad guy for sure, but how high up after that, we don't know. Maybe Casey was getting too close."

Sarah was trying to sort things out as well as she added, "Chuck, I didn't even know who Wallace was when I was in the agency. I can't imagine him being behind all of this. He is too low profile."

Chuck replied while he was thinking of a plan, "I know, his rise to the top makes no sense. Unless, the man in charge wanted a 'yes man' in charge at the NSA?"

Sarah stood up and said, "Well, there's only one way to find out. Let's go on a mission in DC tomorrow."

Chuck smiled as he took Sarah's hand as they walked off toward their house, "That's sounds like a plan. But first, we need to get a good night's sleep."

"Sleep. I was thinking about doing something else Sweetie." Sarah smiled seductively, with her very own mini-seduction mission underway.

"You don't have to ask twice, Mrs Bartowski." Chuck sheepishly grinned as they both picked up the pace, and were in a full run by the time they made it to their home's master bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mission Ready, 10/26/2012, 4 PM, LA Freeway then off to DC  
**

"Chuck, should we keep flying our jet from LAX. We have other options?" Sarah asked Chuck as she drove the Porsche to the airport while nervously checking in her mirrors off and on throughout the drive.

"Are we being followed now?" Chuck turned around to look.

"No, we haven't been. I've been making sure. But all they have to do is keep an eye on our jet, then use radar." With each passing day of training, Sarah was getting back into spy mode.

"Radar won't help. I modified our jet to use some new stealth capability I developed. We'll be able to fly to DC without being detected. We're not landing at a big airport, so we should enter the city unannounced." Chuck was also getting more and more immersed in the world of spy gadgets. The Bartowski's were fast becoming that formidable spy team, that everyone knew they were destined to be.

A couple of hours later, Chuck and Sarah, indeed, reached Casey's secret entrance to his office, undetected.

"Chuck, putting that motorcycle in the jet was a great idea. That was so much fun. No car rental receipts. Backroads, sidewalks, and off beat paths here. No way anyone could follow us. You're great at driving motorcycles, where did you learn that?" Sarah got a rush from the ride over.

"I don't know exactly, I'm guessing a residual skill from the old intersect days. You might not have even remembered, it was on the mission to rescue Volkov in order to get his help in saving your life. Right before we got married." Chuck answered.

"Right. OK, let's focus on this mission." Sarah was all business as they were about to break into the NSA.

Chuck entered the coded sequence on the keypad which opened the secret door. To his delight, the sequence still worked, and the pair walked through the door into the dark stairwell.

Sarah whispered, "It's dark in here."

Chuck handed Sarah a pair of sunglasses and softly said "Here, wear these."

"Sunglasses?" Sarah whispered back.

"Yea. But, the night vision kind. Courtesy of Carmichael Industries." Chuck giggled.

Sarah looked up at Chuck and she smiled at him as she thought, "He's the world's best partner."

Chuck and Sarah quickly made their way to the top of the stairs, then Chuck entered the password to open the sliding panel. "That should do it." Chuck quietly said to Sarah.

Sarah pressed the button opening the secret panel, which quietly slid open.

As the door opened, Chuck and Sarah found the lights already on in the office, along with a surprise waiting for them at Casey's desk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Lots of callbacks, especially to the pilot, I did that since this chapter marked a new beginning for Sarah, and for Chuck and Sarah. From this point on, they are the Bartowski's, the world's greatest spy couple. In many ways, I've spent 24 chapters (15 in What's Next and 9 in Doomsday) getting them to this place._

_Did Wallace set a trap for Chuck and Sarah in Casey's office? Or is something else going on?_

_Did you catch the callback to what might be the best line in the history of movies involving a knife and an Aussie crocodile hunter? _

_Sarah, knives and crocodiles, that seems like a good mix, doesn't it? I might have to use that somehow?_

_Polly Ann may be involved in a scene with Jack Burton later on. If the idea makes the cut, the scene will be crucial to saving the world. And the word 'Ann' takes on new meaning in that chapter's context._

_So fans, keep your eyes and ears open (speaking is optional) as this story is now well over half way told, and starts to wind down towards the Doomsday finale._


	10. Those Fabulous Bartowski's

_One random question before I start, what do General Beckman and Lance Armstrong have in common? You'll find out soon enough._

_This chapter begins with an answer to the DC 'mish' cliffhanger, resulting in a very important 'reunion'. _

_The second section chronicles the triplet's first Halloween at Orion Heights, which turned out to be more about the grownups that the triplets, they are only two month's old after all. Count me as liking Chuck and Sarah's Halloween characters._

_I shift to Beckman's LA Election Night Party along with the important election results. _

_Next is a brief scene giving us the backdrop to how things at 'Camp Insanity' are going. When turning this scene from a one sentence idea into an eight hundred word event, I was shocked at how much important ground I was able to cover, and how nicely the scene turned out._

_Then, Chuck and Sarah go on a mission to Warsaw, followed quickly by another to Sydney in search of the next clue in solving the doomsday mystery. (Bonus points to Chuck fan's who know what Warsaw and Sydney have in common!) _

_In the final scene, Chuck and Sarah have a brief encounter with some old friends, along with a little cliffy at the end which sets up a scene to begin chapter eleven that diehard Chuck and Sarah fans have been waiting for since the Honeymooner's episode (Double bonus points to anyone who can guess what that scene might be)._

_As you know, I went with 'The Fabulous Bartowski's' as the title. This title is a shout out to a cheesy 80's type movie, called The Fabulous Baker Boys. I liked the movie, and I like the sound of the title, but there is no real link between the movie and the chapter other than that. Rest assured however, Chuck and Sarah are fabulous, and they're just getting warmed up in chapter ten, as they continue their own countdown to Doomsday!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mish continued, 10/28/2012, early in the morning, Casey's Old Office, Washington DC**

"Greetings, I thought you two might show up. Come here and sit. I'll show you what I have found so far. You can put those guns away, I'm still on your side." Vice Presidential candidate Beckman was looking as fiery as ever, sitting in a position of authority behind her old desk.

"General Beckman? What are you doing here?" Sarah looked confused as she asked.

"I suspect the same thing as you, looking for evidence to clear General Casey. So far, I haven't found too much. You'd better hurry, even though Wallace is grossly incompetent, by my calculations, a set of guards will enter this room at 3 AM." Beckman spoke in a worried voice, almost rattled.

Chuck replied, in a very calm tone, "I rescheduled the time to 5 AM General, it was an easy hack. So we have a little extra time."

Beckman, fully in command, said "Well done Chuck."

As they sat, Sarah looked to Beckman and said, "General, I'm worried about Casey."

Beckman quickly and surely responded, as if she had rehearsed this reply, maybe to convince herself, "Sarah, so am I. I should add so are we, as General Casey has other friends, powerful friends. He's in a safe environment for now. Plus, even if he knows something, he's not talking, which is helping to keep him alive. I'm guessing he made a deal, his silence for Alex's life, maybe even including all of your family's lives too. Sarah, we'll take care of Casey. Chuck and you have to figure this other stuff out. Many of us think that this all is pointing toward some devastating catastrophe, centered around the end of the Mayan calendar this December."

Chuck then asked Beckman, "General, we were contacted by a nameless person, who told us the same thing. We think that person might have been the legendary Deepthroat. Is it you?"

Beckman smiled then answered, "Interesting guess Chuck. I wouldn't get too hung up on who it is. I know for a fact that there are people in the 'save the world' business outside of the normal channels. It could be this person is trying to do just that, as are you. But be careful with such contact, you never know exactly who it is, or what their real agenda is." Beckman looked over her two protégées for their reaction, then she added, "Now let's roll up our sleeves and see what we can find."

Sarah askled, "What have you discovered so far?"

Beckman returned to looking serious, "It isn't good Sarah. I'm afraid whoever framed Casey did a great job. Wallace may run the NSA lousy, but if he is the one framing Casey, he is remarkable at being a bad guy. Everything points to Casey's guilt, meetings on his calendar, surveillance footage, credit card receipts, records and documents apparently in his hand writing, along with first hand testimony from others, everything."

"This doesn't sound good." Chuck made a grimace as he thought about missing Casey.

"It's not. You two are even mentioned, that once Casey realized that you both were within a block of the blast sight, he had you removed as if it was life and death. Think about that one for a moment?" Beckman looked at Chuck and Sarah, and could see they were starting to understand the deception.

Sarah then dismissed the notion of doubt that Beckman was seemingly planting, "It doesn't matter. Casey is innocent. Speaking of London, from Casey's files, is there any clue about what was going on in London. And why did the bad guys decide to bomb immediately once the base of operations was discovered?"

Chuck quickly added, "And who else other than Casey knew the site was discovered?"

Beckman replied, "That's just the thing. I'm guessing once Casey realized that the bombing had been mobilized so quickly, he realized someone very high up was involved. The thing is, even if it is Black himself, Wallace is in position to be the perfect patsy. He was carefully selected to fall on the knife, should this whole thing cave in."

The team wrestled with the information for a few more hours, looking, hacking, sorting, sifting, and talking through the issues. Now five AM was fast approaching, causing them all to take pause.

Then Beckman spoke, in a manner that felt like the good old days, "OK team. Here's the plan. Chuck, you'll keep your facial recognition initiative on line for Manoosh. But we all agree that finding him is becoming unlikely, unless he comes out of hiding. Whoever is hiding him, for whatever reason, that is what we must focus on now. Along those lines, we need to understand what was going on in that London bank building. From this point on, Chuck will start to data mine for where else in the world, activity that resembles London may be going on. And if you find any such activity, you will travel there and covertly enter. Once inside, you must find the clues that they did not want us to find in London. Sarah, I want you to continue to hone your spy skills, once you figure out where you need to go, I'm guessing you will need everything you ever had and more. Chuck, it wouldn't hurt you to start training too, the next two months are going to be the most challenging you have ever faced."

Chuck took exception to Beckman's last order, "What do you mean? I've been working out. Why does everyone think I never work out. We can't all look like Sarah, or fight like her."

Sarah smiled at Chuck and nodded, "That's right General. He has. Right now, he's my best sparring partner. I'm starting to wear out Gabriel and Monica. I'm thinking of bringing in some new sparring partners. I realize I need to be sharp if we are going to survive the next two months, and save the world."

Beckman seemed to ignore the fact Sarah had slipped her hand over Chuck's as she was speaking, "Hiring those two was a great idea. Agent O'Brien is a wonderful agent, and from what I understand, Gabriel should be on the government's payroll too. Nicely done by both of you. I know it must be hard to leave those babies, but trust me, you have to."

Sarah got real serious, "Thanks General. Do you think the babies are in danger?"

Beckman tried to look reassuring as she said, "I don't Sarah, for some reason, my sources tell me, that whatever was going on regarding the babies, is no longer an issue. I have no idea why. My guess is as this mystery unfolds, you will figure that out."

"That's good news." Chuck quickly added.

They all stood up and started to leave as Beckman added, "One more thing, then we really have to get out of here. I'd be honored if you would attend my Election Night party. It's being held in downtown LA, so you don't have to travel. If we have any chance of winning, we must win California. I can't think of two people I'd rather have experience the night with me than both of you. Would you please come?"

"We'd be honored ma'am." Sarah was touched that Beckman asked her.

"Absolutely." Chuck even more so, as he never quite knew where he stood with Beckman. He was surprised with how uncharacteristically emotional the Beckman was in this request.

As they excited, Beckman watched Chuck and Sarah hop on their motorcycle causing her to say, "A motorcycle, I love it. You are fabulous. The Fabulous Bartowski's. Like television stars in a their very own series."

"How did you get here ma'am?" Sarah asked as she saw no vehicle in sight.

"I had my own covert way of dodging the traffic cams." With that, Beckman shed the clothing she had on, then she reached into the bushes, and came up with her gear. She put on a biking helmet, stuffed her clothes into a backpack, and revealed under her spy outfit a streamlined, form fitting biking suit that Lance Armstrong would be proud of, complete with sunglasses.

"General, you never cease to amaze me." Sarah was shaking her head in disbelief at how Beckman appeared.

"Amaze us you mean Sarah! Good luck with the election General, or should I say Madam Vice President."

"Chuck, I like your kind of thinking. OK then, Madam Vice President it is, and I'll see you at my victory party." With that all three departed, as if they never had been there at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Halloween, 10/31/2012, 6 PM, Orion Heights**

The babies were in their 'triplet' stroller as Chuck entered the room. Sarah was rocking the stroller back and forth. "Chuck, I'm so excited. I can't wait to show you the costumes for tonight. Would you open them up for me, and play along."

"Yes ma'am. I sure will. Let me see." Chuck started digging through the boxes Sarah had each costume in. "I have one wonder woman. Who could that be for?" With that Chuck tickled Mary Emma as he held the costume in front of his daughter, for Sarah's and Mary Emma's approval.

"Very nice Daddy. She loves her costume, don't you Mary Emma?" Sarah was making baby faces as she looked at her daughter, an annoying habit that both Chuck and Sarah had, as do most new parents.

Chuck continued, "And next, I have an Einstein outfit. Hhmm. Who could that be for? How about Stevie, we don't want JR to think just cause he's named after me, that he is has to be the brain, now do we?" Chuck was proud of how clever he was being, as he was certain Sarah bought the Einstein costume for JR.

Chuck held the little smock and hairpiece in front of Stevie, who giggled in delight. But his younger brother, little as he was, put up a fuss all of a sudden, like he wanted the costume.

Sara frowned to display her annoyance. "JR, you have your own costume coming, it's a James Bond tux, what could be better than that?" Sarah said as she decided to play along with Chuck's idea of switching the costumes, in spite of her not liking the idea.

As Sarah spoke, Chuck pulled out the Bond tux for JR and held it up so JR could see. JR's fuss turned to full out crying, intensely. Stevie started crying now too, while Mary Emma joined in, if only half heartedly, as if to show support. "What's the matter JR, don't you like being James Bond?" Chuck asked.

Sarah then moved over to JR, and placed the Einstein costume in front of him while knocking Chuck's tux holding hand toward Stevie. JR's crying turned off in an instant. Now both Stevie and Mary Emma looked happy too. As if the three kids had some sort of telepathy going.

Sarah laughed, "I guess Einstein it is for JR. We can worry about influencing who or what he becomes another day. And, there is nothing wrong with JR becoming like his father. That worked out pretty well for you, now didn't it?" Sarah already was in Chuck's vicinity, and gave him a quick kiss, which seemed to make the babies even happier, as well as their smitten father.

So, for the Bartowski babies first Halloween, they were dressed up as Wonder Woman, James Bond, and Einstein, amazing how accurate those first costumes were in predicting the future for the young Bartowski prodigies.

"Is that it?" Chuck asked.

Sarah had a big grin on her face, "Oh no, there's more. Mommy and Daddy have to dress up too. Plus, Morgan, Alex, and Molly are dressing up, to join in. I bought costumes for everyone. Plus I added a few gadgets, you'll see."

Chuck was loving all of this, "Is there a theme to how we are dressing up?"

Sarah was not giving in to revealing the surprise, which she knew Chuck would love, "There is, you'll see, but now lets get the babies upstairs, and get changed, before the rest of the guests arrive."

Chuck didn't care, Sarah was becoming pretty good at this nerd type stuff, "Sarah, this is so cool. You're the best. Thank you. I can hardly wait. Morgan and I love this sort of thing. How many people are coming?"

Sarah turned and smiled at Chuck, as they now were upstairs in their room, "A couple of dozen. Lots of babies. The Coleshaw's are bringing Kip and Katie, while Michele Torres is bring Samantha Lisa."

"That's so nice of Michele to name Sam after you, and ask us to be her godparents." Chuck was happy for Sarah, as these sorts of things made Sarah feel normal, something Chuck knew she desperately wanted.

Sarah replied, "Yea, I can't wait to see Sam again. This saving the world hobby we have, sure cuts into my 'normal girl' time."

By now, Chuck was half way changed into his costume, and Sarah was all changed. "I can't think of anyone more qualified to handle both than you. Now, lets head for the party, before I start taking my role for the evening too seriously, and kiss you to pieces. By the way, do you know any French?"

"Un petit morceau, une goutte" Sarah replied as she raised both of her arms out even with her shoulders, which was very much in character with her Halloween costume.

"Oh Tish, when you speak French. It drives me wild." Chuck, AKA 'Gomez Adams' replied to his wife, who was dressed in a form fitting black dress with what appeared to be black spider webs flowing on the floor, forcing her to somewhat gracefully shuffle as she walked. Sarah also had on her black wig from the 'Gobbler' mission, making the costume complete. Sarah was Morticia Adams, and for the evening, the Bartowski's were the Adams Fam-a-lee.

As Sarah started walking toward the kids rooms, she held her arms out wide, while Chuck showered her arms with kisses. Sarah then said, "Later Gomez, later."

Sarah found taped funeral harpsichord music which played in the background all night long. Big Gabe was in his usual role as the cinematographer, and he caught many great moments on tape that evening.

Morgan was the perfect Uncle Fester, as proven when he walked up to Clara and said, "Pull my finger." When Clara did, the light bulb connected to Morgan's ear turned on. Clara laughed, as did all the adults at the party.

"Uncle Fester, let's dance." Alex, who was dressed up as Grandmama Adams. While Morgan and Alex danced the night away, Sarah was seeing if Chuck would get bored with kissing her arms, before she ran out of new French words to say. Sarah also brought swords, and Chuck and she had a wild, Adams style fencing match to entertain the guests.

But, there was little doubt who stole the show this evening when Sarah's sister Molly's or should I say 'Tuesday Adams' walked up to Sarah and tugged on her black dress, "Mommy, Mommy, the mail's here. I'll get it." Mo hid under a special table that she and Molly worked on in anticipation of the evening.

Everyone laughed, as Molly excitedly ran to the table and a small black box on the table opened, with a hand coming out to hand Molly the mail.

"Thank you Thing." Molly said, holding her laughter back and brimming with excitement at her contribution to the night as she ran back toward Sarah. "Here's the mail Mommy."

"Why thank you Tuesday." Sarah replied, with all the grace of Morticia Adams. "And thank you too Thing dear." Sarah added, again very much in character.

As the night wore on, Molly, Alex, Sarah, Chuck and Morgan were playing with the train set Sarah had bought special for the evening, complete with fake explosions set off by pushing a big plunger down, sending baby powder blasting throughout the room with each volley.

Morgan turned to Chuck and said, "We're missing someone tonight."

Alex added, "But he'll be with us next year. I know he will."

Molly then added quickly, "I miss Uncle Casey so much."

Sarah tossed in, "I'm going to have to find a gong for next year, a loud one. Would anyone in the world be better at stiffly walking up to all of us and saying 'You Rang'?"

Chuck finished things off, "Or all the grunts and groans Lerch made. Casey is Lerch, Ooouuurrrggghhh."

With that everyone broke out laughing, while hoping and praying that their optimism was justified.

Family and friends had a great time celebrating the triplet's first Halloween, and to this day, they all have a framed picture for posterity in their Costumes, as well as a video of them all singing the Bartowski Fam-a-lee theme song.

As Chuck and Sarah finally said farewell to the last of their Halloween party guests, they went upstairs to check on the kids, who were sleeping soundly in their cribs.

Then Chuck and Sarah went to their room, and Chuck said, "I have a surprise for you. Come on, walk out onto the bedroom balcony with me." Sarah still had on her costume, as did Chuck.

There, Chuck had a bottle of fine champagne on ice, with two fine glasses waiting on a small serving table. Chuck poured a glass for his wife, then for himself, they locked arms, and Chuck toasted, "Here is to yet another fine Bartowski family tradition."

Sarah smiled, a deep, intimate kind of smile, and replied, "Indeed yes. Tradition."

The happy young couple sipped champagne, while engaging in a non stop rehash of the evenings events, the kind of night when time passes quickly due to pleasurable conversation. Yes, sometime between Vicky Vale and Morticia Adams, Sarah was becoming a real honest to goodness normal girl. And both she and her adoring husband, were enjoying every minute of their time together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Election Night, 11/6/2012, 8 PM, LA Grand Regent Hotel**

True to their promise to Beckman, Chuck and Sarah went to Beckman's election night party held in LA.

"Sarah, I think this election's going to be really close." Chuck was driving the Hummer to the hotel.

"Chuck, I'm shocked that the Casey thing sort of blew over. At the end of the day, this might end up being who people like more, Nixton or Black." Sarah was much more a Beckman supporter than the rest of the family. She tried to hide it, but Chuck certainly knew.

"Sarah, Nixton might be the nicest person I've ever met, but I wonder if he has the chops to be the President. Black on the other hand, he has the chops, I just wonder if he has too many." Chuck countered back.

"I hope Black is not the one behind all this Doomsday mayhem. If he is, we are in for a heap of trouble trying to stop him, win or lose tonight." Sarah said.

"Yea, I was wondering the same thing. If he loses, will he get more desperate. And is Casey in more danger?" Chuck asked.

"Well, it can't get any crazier than ending the world on December twenty first. I suppose at that point, Casey is dead either way, along with most everyone else." Sarah answered.

"Let's just enjoy the night, and we'll worry about saving the world in the morning." Chuck said as he pulled into a parking spot.

"Sounds like a plan Mr Bartwoski. Did I mention you look very good in a tux?" Sarah reached over and kissed Chuck.

"You mean Stevie would be proud of me?" Chuck asked.

Sarah burst out laughing, "Exactly. Now lets go mix it up with the high and mighty."

"After you Mrs Bartowski." Chuck watched his wife move in front of him as he called out after her, "Did I mention the way you fill out that dress …. wowsers!"

"It's about time Charles Irving Bartowski, I was beginning to think you've stopped noticing." Sarah gave Chuck a sly smile, as she was teasing him.

"Not in this lifetime, not in any lifetime Mrs Bartowski." With those words, Chuck and Sarah arrived at the party.

Chuck and Sarah had a great time. Beckman introduced them to nearly every person at the party. And, people at the party were lining up to meet Chuck and Sarah. Chuck and Sarah were new to the world of the rich and famous, and they were quickly becoming both very rich, and very famous.

As night had turned to early morning, the fate of the election was in California's hands. The vote in California was too close to call.

Chuck and Sarah finally got away from all the attention, and had spent the last hour or so dancing. Mostly slow dances, the kind only people in love can enjoy.

Then the music stopped playing. One of Beckman's aides walked to the stage, and said "Attention people. All the major news networks have announced, the State of California has been officially called, and may I present to you, this nation's next Vice President, Diane Beckman.

Chuck lifted Sarah straight up into the air, while Sarah let out a loud "Squee," a noise befitting a fangirl of a popular TV show.

The audience came alive with chants of Beckman, Beckman, Beckman, Beckman.

Vice President Beckman waved to the crowd for several minutes, But at one point, she stopped waving, and made eye contact with Chuck and Sarah. She gave them a thumbs up, then she held her heart as she looked at them while mouthing the words "Thank You."

Chuck and Sarah enthusiastically waved back.

Vice President Beckman's time to speak then came, and she began "My fellow Americans ..."

Chuck turned to Sarah and said, "We did it Sarah. Beckman won. She did it."

Sarah had tears flowing down her cheeks, more than tears actually, Sarah was flat out crying. "I'm so happy Chuck. Happy for her, happy for our country, happy for us, and happy for the future. General Beckman is going to make a great Vice President."

Moments later Chuck and Sarah slipped out of the hotel, got in their SUV, and started for home, leaving as General Beckman was just starting her speech.

A dark shadow opened up the back of the SUV before they pulled away.. "Mr and Mrs B, don't turn around. I know you're happy for tonight's results, but this is not over. Not by a long shot. Re-double your efforts to find Manoosh, to find out what was being done in London, and who is going to end the world on 12/21 and how."

Then everything was silent, the voice disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Camp Insanity, 11/12/2012, 6 AM, Orion Heights Kitchen**

Chuck and Sarah came downstairs, as was the usual tradition, at six AM sharp.

"Sarah, you look particularly sharp this morning, better than usual, if that's possible."

"Thanks Chuck. The workout routine I'm on has me feeling great. I haven't worked this hard on my skills and moves, since my early academy days." Sarah spoke as she was preparing bottles for the babies, while Chuck was manning his traditional diaper changing post.

"Sarah. I'm not trying to upset you. But in case you haven't noticed, the staff is getting a little beat up?" Chuck said this very carefully, as Sarah had sharp knives within her reach, and was not beyond throwing them.

"I don't understand. What do you mean Chuck? It's for their own good. They're getting so much better than they used to be, Gabriel in particular, with a few more months of training, he might be able to even take Casey on." Sarah looked perplexed.

"If Big Gabe survives the week with you." Chuck mumbled.

"What's that Chuck? I didn't hear you. Anyhow, I don't know why the MMA fighting club didn't come back, they gave me a real spirited workout." Sarah was even more perplexed.

"I think they closed for a week, something about too many members in the hospital?" Chuck kept his eyes low, trying to get his point across.

"Really, I wonder why?" Sarah was having none of this line of thinking.

"Maybe the flu." Chuck laughed as he spoke, thinking this might get Sarah to see his point.

"Probably. They were pretty soft as a group. Anyhow, our team should be showing up shortly. How's your search for secret labs coming along?" Sarah asked, as the topic of her training regime hurting people was boring her.

"Better Sarah. I'd suggest you get packed and ready to leave in a moment's notice. That's how close we are." Chuck was glad to change the subject as well.

"Already packed and ready." Sarah said confidently, just as if not more confidently that the old days.

Soon enough, seven AM rolled around, and Chuck and Sarah opened the kitchen door to the outside world. Emma and Molly came down first, always at seven, not a minute before or after.

"You know mom, you can come down anytime. You and Molly don't have to wait until seven." Sarah smiled at her mother, who had been a lifesaver for her and the babies.

"We know Sarah. But that first hour is important. For Chuck, you and the babies, as well as for Molly and me. Sarah, do you remember, that's how we used to start every morning, when you lived with your dad and me?" Emma asked.

"I didn't mom. That's so funny. Once Chuck and I got together, we've been doing that every morning. I never knew that's where I got it from." Sarah was happy to know she inherited mothering skills from Emma.

Chuck then added to the conversation, "And trust me, you don't want to try to sleep in on Sarah. When she says 6 AM sharp, be there, she means it."

"I'm so proud of you, both of you. You are excellent parents. But I do look forward to coming down at seven, as I love my grandkids, and love taking care of them. And when you aren't here, trust me, Molly and I have them up and in the same routine as you do." Emma smiled at her daughter and son in law.

Next came the Awesome's. Since Ellie and Devon both worked, Clara usually spent the day at Chuck and Sarah's house. Molly and Clara, despite the age difference, were on their way to growing up like sisters. They were almost inseparable.

"Devon. What's wrong? You look like you've been beaten up in a street fight." Emma asked.

"It's not that bad Emma. I volunteered to spare a few rounds at 'Camp Insanity'. I thought Beckman had me trained on self defense, Sarah has proven to me that it's best to leave hand to hand fighting to the professionals." Devon poured himself a cup of coffee as he spoke.

"Chuck, you look like you haven't a mark on you. I thought you've been training too." Ellie asked.

Just them Mo limped in and answered Ellie's question, "General Casey taught Chuck how to beat Sarah. He's the only one who Sarah has trouble with."

"I don't know about that." Chuck modestly said.

Big Gabe now walked in the room, he was wearing sunglasses, maybe to cover his pair of black eyes, "Chuck's just being modest. He uses self defense as his weapon, keeping the fight to a draw, until a mistake is made. Epic strategy."

Sarah then said, "Enough fighting talk, let's get everyone fed and going. I have a feeling this is going to be a busy day. And a warning to everyone ..."

The whole room drew silent, as the group was afraid Sarah was going to tell them she was going to ramp up the training routine at 'Camp Insanity'.

Sarah looked confused by the reaction, "I just was going to tell you, Chuck and I are likely to be leaving on a mission shortly, and that everyone needs to be ready to pitch in watching the babies and such."

A collective sigh of relief was heard in the room, as Emma spoke up for the group, "Leave when you must, I'm here, and you can count on everyone else here to help me."

Everyone in the room nodded at Emma's words, maybe wishing Sarah would release her vengeance on bad guys rather than sparring partners, as they all dug into eat breakfast. For the rest of the breakfast hour, the room filled with light banter, the type of banter found in normal families all across the globe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Warsaw Mission, 11/16/2012, 8 PM, Warsaw, Poland**

Chuck came running into the family room area, where he found Sarah, Emma, and Molly taking care of the babies. "Sarah, I got it. I found the most likely spot. You ready?"

Sarah looked down at the babies. She was not going to look pouty or whiney or weak in front of them again. "I am Chuck."

Chuck and Sarah each said their goodbyes to the babies, giving each a kiss and a hug, and off they went.

"What made you decide on Warsaw, Poland?" Sarah asked as she flew the stealth jet toward Europe.

"I wrote a computer program to track people's movements. The program gave me a sixty five percent probability that Warsaw has such a lab, based on the parameters I fed in. That is three time more than any place else. Let's hope I'm right. We're running out of time." Chuck looked confident, as did Sarah.

Once they landed, they covertly made their way into the city. They found the spot the building was supposed to be, but nothing was there.

"There used to be a building here Sarah. See." Chuck showed Sarah some satellite photos taken oone day earlier.

Sarah tried to comfort Chuck, "You had the right idea. It's still smoldering. We're just a step or two behind. We'll catch up. Any other ideas Chuck?"

Chuck was pounding away on his hand held computer, "As a matter of fact I do, Sydney, Australia. It's likelihood has quadrupled since we took off from LA."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**How About Sydney?, 11/18/2012, 4 AM, Sydney, Australia**

Chuck and Sarah took turns flying the stealth jet to Sydney, as the flight was a long one. As was now the Bartowski's custom, they landed in a small airport on the outskirts of town, then they rode Chuck's motorcycle into the heart of the city, where they walked to their destination. Chuck had a route picked that left them completely undetected, even using all of the day's best technology.

"I love Sydney Chuck. Other than LA, it may be my favorite place." Sarah said as she and Chuck were holding hands.

Chuck replied, "There sure are lots of the rich and famous congregating in the city right now. The main reason given, is to attend, believe it or not, a Jeffster concert."

Sarah freaked out, "Jeffster is here? That means Carina can't be too far behind. I can't wait to show her how much I've sharpened my spy skills. If she smarts off to me this time about how I look or about your spy skills, I'll show her."

"Sar-rah" Chuck scolded Sarah, trying to get her to settle down.

Sarah replied, "I'm sorry for being that way Chuck. She makes me so mad."

All Chuck had to say was "Oh Boy."

Chuck and Sarah kept walking for a couple more blocks.

"Are we almost there?" Sarah asked.

"If my calculations are right, we are heading to that building right there." Chuck pointed as he spoke.

"At least this one is still standing." Sarah said.

"A big investment banking house. Makes for a perfect cover for the rich and famous to go visit." Chuck observed.

Sarah added, "This should be an easy mission Chuck. The building looks deserted."

Chuck and Sarah easily made their way to a lab insdie the building, and found a locked cabinet. It was more like a vault actually. Sarah quickly opened the vault and found thousands of vials.

"Chuck, this must be a serum of some sort. There are thousands of them." Sarah said, as she searched through the vault to see if anything else was in there.

As far as I can tell, that's all that's in here. Sarah said as she emerged, with a handful of the vials.

Chuck hacked into the lab's computer system and was downloading all the files on the system. Sarah had the vials on the lab counter, as she bent down to open up her backpack.

Then something went wrong. All the lights went on in the lab, and the big screen TV lit up. On the screen Chuck and Sarah could see Jeff, Lester, and Carina, all helplessly hanging from the ceiling. Each prisoner had a man pointing a machine gun at them.

A voice spoke, "Do as I ask, or your friends will be shot. I have a security team moving in the room as I speak. Put your guns down, set those things that don't belong to you back down, and surrender. You can join your nosy friends downstairs in a moment."

Chuck and Sarah did as they were told. Luckily they did as within seconds the room was filled with about fifty armed guards.

"I only have one set of cuffs," one of the guards announced.

"Just handcuff them together for now. They can hang on the ceiling that way for all I care," the voice over the TV replied.

Just before Chuck and Sarah were handcuffed together and led away, Chuck, in an out of character sort of way, weakly kicked at one of the guards. Far from his best kick.

The guard returned the favor with a butt of the gun shot to Chuck's head, which sent Chuck sprawling.

Chuck got up and Chuck and Sarah were handcuffed and led downstairs, to join their friends. A few minutes later, Chuck and Sarah found themselves hanging by their hands from the ceiling, along with Jeff, Lester, and Carina. Chuck and Sarah were back to back, with now both hands handcuffed together, with a heavy chain slipped underneath the pair of cuffs, which was used to pull them up in the air.

Carina was on the warpath, same as when she last saw Chuck in action, "Chuck, I saw that girlish attempt at kicking, Jeff could do better than that. You're really, really, really a bad spy. You're finally going to get us all killed."

Sarah meekly accepted all of Carina's crap on the last mission, but not any longer, "Carina, the only person who is getting us all killed is you. How could you be so stupid to bring Jeff and Lester along here. Chuck and I have this under control, in spite of your clumsy interference."

Chuck, trying to settle things down a bit, said in his normal comical way, "Carina, when we said 'hang out' with Jeff and Lester, we didn't want you to take us literally."

Carina was merciless in her verbal attack on Chuck and Sarah, "I'm not surprised you two were caught, you're the world's two worst spies. Why don't you stay home and take care of the babies, and leave the spying to us professionals."

Sarah was livid, "Oh, and like you have this situation under control. Had you not interfered, Chuck and I would be on our jet half way home by now, sipping champagne and figuring out the next step in order to save the world. I gave you one simple task, and like usual, you can't get it done because you overstep your ability. Now sit back and watch how the professional spies work …"

Sarah then turned her attention to Chuck. "You all set Sweetie."

Chuck smiled back at Sarah, a very 'James Bondish' type smile, which was becoming more and more common from him these days, "Not quite yet Sarah, let's hang out with 'Jeffsterina' for a few more minutes, I have a plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Did Chuck just call them 'Jeffsterina'? Carina couldn't have liked that?_

_Title of the next chapter is Charles in Charge (or is that Charlesss?). _

_I can't wait for the next scene, can never have me enough of the Charlesss in action._

_Some bad news, a good guy dies in the next chapter. This death will impact Chuck and Sarah's long term future immensely, as well as the world in 'general.' (That was a clue by the way). Any guesses who?_


	11. Charlesss in Charge

_To review, in chapter one, when flying back from London while watching a doomsday movie, Sarah makes a comment that she wishes Chuck was the one making life and death decisions at such times. In this chapter he does just that … so Charles is in charge. This won't be the last time, as his decision making will be put to the test as Chuck and Sarah head toward a final doomsday showdown with Black._

_But first, the Charlesss need to save themselves and Jeffsterina. _

_For those not liking Carina in my story so far, this will be her last chapter. I'm sorry to say, to a certain extent, she doesn't change all that much in this chapter. I must have some odd view of Carina that others don't share. I think she is very Carina-like in this chapter, to the bitter end. Yet ..._

_Chuck and Sarah finally figure out how Black plans to destroy the world and Chuck puts in place a more detailed plan how to stop Black._

_A good guy dies in the second last section of this chapter, which changes everything._

_Finally, the old mansion is broken into in the final section, as someone is going after the life saving serum stored overnight in the Bartowski home safe._

_But first, without further ado, the Charlesss. Enjoy._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Charlesss, 11/18/22, Sydney, Australia**

Last chapter, we left Chuck, Sarah, Carina, Jeff and Lester hanging from the ceiling.

Chuck and Sarah could see Acting NSA Director Wallace entering the other room through the glass windows. He had a brief conversation with his men then headed towards Chuck and Sarah.

Chuck nodded to Sarah, implying 'let me take the lead'. Sarah smiled and nodded back at Chuck. Carina noticed their gestures, and said, "Can't you two get serious for at least a minute, we're in big trouble here."

Sarah laughed at Carina and said while out of earshot of Wallace, "We aren't in the least bit of trouble, I think Chuck wants us to interrogate Wallace before we escape. Watch and learn."

Wallace walked into the room.

"Wallace, of course, it figures you'd be in the middle of this. Since you've obviously won, could you at least tell me why you wanted our babies?" Chuck asked this as if he was a broken, defeated man.

"Sure why not. You are a loser, aren't you? I never could figure out how this hot woman would agree to marry you? Anyhow, the boss wants to raise your babies in the New World Order as his own. The boss needed to inject them with the serum you found upstairs to save their lives, which your wife rather heroically prevented. Honestly Mrs Bartowski, the entire group of us were amazed by you that night. Anyhow, once they were born, we got a blood sample from your babies, it turns out the babies and the Mrs are immune to the doomsday device. Hence we can pick them up anytime we want either before or after the world we know ends." Wallace was pacing back and forth as he spoke, as if he wanted to say more.

Wallace then continued, "Oh, and in case you were worried about that deliciously hot wife of yours, Manoosh called dibs on your Mrs. in the new world order. He plans to use the Quinn device to convince her she was married to him all along. But I think I'll make her mine instead. We'd make a lovely couple, don't you think?" The smallish, repugnant, overweight, fifty something troll then grabbed at Sarah and stroked her knee.

Sarah could have knocked the degenerate's teeth out with a knee to the face, but she could see where Chuck was going with this so she played along.

Chuck remained undaunted by the sick man's actions, "Where is Manoosh, I can't find him anywhere?"

Wallace smiled, "I think that information will have to remain confidential until this is all over."

"He doesn't know Chuck." Sarah thought this might be true, but in many ways was baiting Wallace.

Wallace got defensive, "Well, not yet. The boss will tell me when the time is right. Whatever the boss says is good enough for me."

"I can't imagine what type of device would wipe out the world? Did Manoosh design it?" Chuck kept pecking away.

"I haven't seen the device. But I do know, you both should be proud of yourselves. The boss told me you gave the boss the basic technology for the device. Plus, you gave him Manoosh. So in a sense, the 'do- gooder, save the world' mantra you both go by is the reason the world is ending." Wallace loved acting important, even though it was now obvious to Chuck and Sarah that Wallace knew very little.

"You keep saying the boss. Who is the boss? Is it President Black?" Chuck tried to pry as much information as he could.

"Now that I do know. But I'm no fool, I won't give that up, matter of fact, I probably shouldn't have said what I did. Kill those four losers, and tranq Mrs Bartowski, I'm going to bring her along home with me." Wallace was done being baited.

Chuck then turned to Sarah and nodded.

Chuck installed a powerful laser in each of their wedding rings. Chuck and Sarah in unison activated the lasers and cut through the chain they were suspended from the ceiling in less than a second, sending Chuck and Sarah downward toward the floor.

The problem was, the pair was still handcuffed together, right hand to left, left hand to right.

Before they hit the floor, Sarah, the world class bad ass she is, somersaulted over Chuck while drop kicking the two thugs on her left, sending them sprawling and knocking their machine guns out of their hands.

Chuck switched the laser setting on his ring to broad beam, and said to Sarah as they both landed on their feet, "Close your eyes."

With that, Chuck shot a wide flash of laser light, which temporarily blinded the other armed guards.

The super spy pair cartwheeled together with their hands still over their head handcuffed together straight at a pair of armed guards on the other side of the room, and took them out with a joint pair of kicks once they arrived.

They now were face to face to each other, still handcuffed together, and managed to sneak in a quick kiss, as bad guys approached them from both sides, only to meet punches from each side of the handcuffed superheroes.

Chuck and Sarah smiled at each other as they prepared for their next trick, an oldie but goodie.

Chuck picked Sarah up and sent her legs spinning through the air knocking everyone close to them onto the floor.

Sarah then flipped over Chuck, making them back to back again, and each of them threw a knock out punch forward with their right hand, while the other's left hand followed.

Sarah noticed a couple of the bad guys recovered and were in the process of regaining their guns. Sarah said, "Duck Chuck." As they both hit the floor to take cover, the room filled with the sound of machine gun fire.

BA BA BA BA BA BA BA BA BA BA BA BA BAM

Fortunately, Sarah retrieved one of the machine guns the bad guys lost in the scuffle and managed to get her shots off before the bad guys, sending them all to meet their maker.

As the machine gun fire sound had died down, the sound of a huge explosion from above could be heard. Chuck and Sarah quickly released Jeff, Lester and Carina and they all got out of the building.

By the time they reached the street outside, the building was engulfed in flames. Carina asked Chuck and Sarah, "What happened to Wallace?"

Chuck answered in a somewhat condescending voice, "He slipped out as soon as the fighting started. Didn't you notice?"

Sarah added, "How could you not see that, or were you too busy helplessly hanging by the ceiling while Chuck and I took care of business?"

**She's Got IT, 11/18/2012, Sydney, Australia**

Carina was undaunted by the ribbing, "So, you're telling me you lost all the evidence in the explosion?"

Sarah smiled at Carina, "Not exactly." Sarah reached into her bra as she said, "Having this new body isn't so bad, more hiding places. Sweetie, I was able to lift the memory card you saved the system files on, when you created the disturbance in the lab. That kicking stunt you pulled was quick thinking. Just the right amount of force to get me next to the memory card."

"Thanks Sarah." Chuck smiled.

Lester added, "Your new body is getting pretty much like your old body from my vantage point. And I've spent a fair amount of time studying that issue. If you ever get sick of Chuck, did you ever consider making it with a rock star?"

"Oh shut up Lester, you pervert. You couldn't handle a woman like Sarah for even a few seconds, grow up." Carina was irritated at everyone.

"Either way, Sarah and Chuck are perfect together. Everyone can see that." Jeff smiled at the both of them.

"Why thank you Jeff." Sarah was beaming with pride, as she pretty much knew from the bulge in Chuck's trousers how to really irritate Carina. Sarah then said, "Chuck, speaking of bodies, I know you're well endowed, trust me, but something looks unnatural down there."

"Well, turns out, you're not the only super spy with quick hands in the family." Chuck reached down into his briefs and pulled out five vials containing the serum."

"YOU. You started that altercation to get the serum. You are so becoming a spy." Sarah had a look on her face, much like she did in the Honeymooners episode when she realized Chuck was the other person in the Basque terrorists train car room.

"Yea. I saw you were close to the memory card, and I was close to the vials. So I created a little ruckus and grabbed them, hoping you would take the hint." Chuck smiled.

"Oh. Give me a break. You two make me sick. But Sarah, well endowed, that's all him? Wow!"

Sarah nodded and laughed at her friend as she said, 'Uh huh."

"That explains a few things. Come on Jeff and Lester. We have a concert to give tonight." Carina added.

Chuck and Sarah were both laughing at Carina now.

Any new songs on the play list tonight boys?" Sarah asked Jeffster.

"We have. In honor of all this stuff going down in the world, we decided to perform a Dylan song, 'Eve of Destruction.'" Lester said. Discussing the band was about the only time Lester joined the real world, if only for a moment here and there.

"That sounds wonderful. Good luck fellows. Hope to be seeing you soon. Now we need to head back to LA and figure out what in the world is going on here." Chuck said.

As Chuck and Sarah started to turn to leave, Carina called out, "Hey, hero. You're going to need six vials to save that annoying brood of yours. I managed to grab one before we got caught. Catch."

Chuck turned just in time to catch the vial Carina threw at him.

"Six?" Sarah asked.

"Wallace said you and the babies are immune. By my count you need six more. Three for Ken and Barbie along with their little brat baby. Two more for Martin and Casey's annoying little angel daughter, and one for hero himself. That makes six. You only have five vials." Carina answered.

"How about you?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not the survivalist type. I don't picture myself starting over in some new perfect world washing clothes, growing tomatoes and making babies. On December twenty first, I'm going to be partying up a wild storm, going out in fashion. That is unless you two end up saving the world first. Enough of this, let's go boys."

With that, Jeffster and Carina turned and left, leaving Chuck and Sarah mouth agape.

"Carina." This time, Chuck and Sarah said the words together, while simultaneously shaking their head and smiling.

"Chuck. Should we try to turn Wallace in?" Sarah asked as they walked away.

Chuck answered, "I was wondering the same thing. But, to who? Other than Beckman, I'm not sure I trust anyone."

"But now he knows we know." Sarah continued the line of reasoning.

"Wallace had to know before, we were working with Casey when Casey figured everything out. Plus, he might be our only clue? I'm going to put all kinds of tracing software on him. He might be the weak link in Black's plans." Chuck countered.

"We don't know for sure it's Black." Sarah continued the debate.

"Yea. But I think we both know it is him. Don't we?" Chuck lobbied back.

Sarah looked frustrated as she said, "I just don't want to think it. I don't want to accept this could happen in our country."

Chuck's look was more sure as he continued, "Yea, isn't that what allows it to happen in the first place. We have to be strong, and see this through. Wherever that might lead us."

"You're right Chuck. How did you come to be such a smart spy?" Sarah was setting herself up for a compliment.

"I had a good teacher." Chuck said as he flashed his patented dancing eyebrows toward his wife.

"Why thank you Mr Bartowski." Sarah looked happy that Chuck was becoming such a great spy partner.

"Not you. Casey." Chuck teased back.

"Oh you. I'm going to get you for that." Sarah said as she jumped on Chuck's back and rode him the last fifteen feet before they boarded their stealth jet, which Chuck called 'Voyager'."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Black's Turn, 11/21/2012, Washington DC**

Wallace returned from Australia and was in Black's office, giving Black and White a full report of the incident in Sydney.

"So you're sure they had no vials?" Black asked.

"Positive sir. I blew up the lab myself. There's nothing left." Wallace answered.

"And you didn't tell them anything?" Black continued his cross examination.

"They tried to get me to talk. I didn't say a word. I'm worried though sir. They now know I'm part of this." Wallace was speaking even more weakly than usual.

"Wallace you incompetent fool. They've always known you were part of this. They were there with Casey that day, who do you think spotted you making the clumsy call to us trailing Casey and Mrs Bartowski. You'll be fine. They don't care about you. If they did, you'd be dead already." Black was quite annoyed at Wallace.

Wallace with his usual impeccably bad timing then asked, "Sir, about Mrs. Bartowski. Seems a shame to waste a fine woman like that by pairing her up with a pervert like Manoosh. I was thinking …"

"You too. What is it with that woman? We'll see Wallace. If you behave yourself and do what you're told the next few weeks, maybe I will grant you your perverse fantasy." Black was now near his breaking point with Wallace.

"Yes Sir. Anything you ask I will do. Where is Manoosh by the way?" Wallace responded.

"Don't worry about that for now Wallace. But Wallace, I have a mission for you, I want Casey dead. The men who run Leavenworth are honest soldiers, they will not let you walk in and shoot Casey. Use a pro. A real hitter. Even a bumbling fool like you should know of such a man. Hire him and get the job done."

"Yes Sir. I do. I have just the man, private sector, Elliot Tracy. It will take a few days to find him. But he doesn't miss, ever." Wallace was quite pleased, as he was completely sure Elliot Tracy was the world's best hitter.

"OK, just so we understand, make this a one man job, don't you dare do it yourself or get anywhere near Casey. Have him make it look like a suicide." Black commanded Wallace.

White then asked Black, "Why don't we just use the doomsday device on Casey?"

Black laughed when he answered White, "No. We won't use device on Casey. Casey deserves to be killed by a real man, just like he is. Casey is a real American hero, not some whinny back stabbing coward." Black then turned to Wallace, "Wallace, get out of here, you disgust me. Let me know when the man you hire is finished."

Black waited until Wallace left, then he continued, "White, we need to test the device once, if it works, Manoosh will be finished with the doomsday program. After that, we have no need for Manoosh. I don't want a man like him as part of my New World Order."

"Our New World Order sir." White reminded Black.

"Of course. Have Manoosh transported to the base, then have him execute plan code named Brutus. If Brutus succeeds, we'll be done with Manoosh. Then we'll deal with him. Maybe I'll have Wallace do that job. He seemed interested in where we have Manoosh, I can grant him his wish. What a pair of bumbling idiots. Now get out of here." Black continued.

White answered "Yes Sir." as he quickly exited the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**How the World Will End, 11/22/2012, Orion Heights Family Room**

The Bartowski's celebrated their first Thanksgiving with the triplets in grand manner. Everything was perfect. Once the meal was finished, the gang adjourned to the family room. They had business to discuss.

Chuck and Ellie hadn't talked yet this day, as they decided to put off business discussions for at least a few hours. Those hours were now up.

Chuck said to Ellie, "On the computer files we found in Sydney, I found some deleted file fragments related to genetic coding. I don't understand how that can be?"

Alex then asked a good question, "What related to genetic coding would they need Manoosh for that could bring down the world?"

Ellie then started to break her news, bad news, "I don't know what exactly the weapon is, but I know what the serum is for and why Sarah and the babies are immune. Given what you found on the computer, this is all becoming pretty obvious."

"Babe, I don''t like the look on your face." Devon looked worried.

Morgan blurted out,"Norseman. Monoosh modified Norseman to kill everyone not injected with the serum. Is that right?"

With Morgan's words, the babies perked up their ears, opened their eyes wide, and each of their mouths formed an O, almost as if all three said in harmony, OH BOY.

Chuck asked Ellie, "Is that true?"

Ellie answered, "The serum you took is not identical to how Sarah and the babies are immune, the serum actually modifies a genetic string, while Sarah and the babies have immunity in their blood itself. But if I had to guess, Morgan is right. Norseman technology will be used to end the world."

"Makes sense, kill the people, but all the structure stays standing. The world that remains would be a utopia for those people left." Awesome added in.

"Can you make more serum Ellie, either the blood or the genetic code type?" Morgan asked.

"If you gave me a year, maybe. But in a few weeks. I can't. But that doesn't mean I won't try." Ellie answered as she scanned the room. It was becoming obvious that they had enough serum to save six of them, and there were more than six in the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Charles IS in Charge, 11/22/2012, Orion Heights Family Room**

"Six doses, who gets them?" Morgan asked.

Sarah looked at Ellie, who nodded at Sarah, Ellie knew what Sarah was thinking, and they blurted out together, "Chuck decides."

Chuck stood up and addressed the team, "Sarah and I need to talk about all of this. I need to talk to a few of you individually too. But first we all gotta get to work. Ellie, Morgan and Alex on the serum, Chuck on how Norseman is weaponized for Global destruction and how to stop it, and Sarah with facial recognition and traditional spy stuff to find Manoosh and to keep her eye on Wallace."

Chuck then finished, "As for who is going to get the six injections, We won't have to deal with that decision for quite some time. Let's get to work. Looks like if we want to have Christmas dinner together ike we had Thanksgiving dinner today, we need to get a few things done between now and then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Stakes Get Raised, 12/4/2012, Orion Heights Family Room**

Almost two weeks passed, very little progress was made. Black was very good at covering his tracks. Wallace seldom left his office. Nothing changed with Casey. No sign of a Norseman test or Manoosh.

The world itself was quiet too. This proved to be a 'calm before the storm' situation, as shortly, everything was going to change.

Chuck and Sarah were in bed for the night. Chuck was still working on his laptop, while Sarah was reading and listening to the news.

"Chuck. You have to hear this." Sarah said as she took her earphones off and put the volume on the TV so Chuck could hear too.

The broadcaster was speaking, "So, if you are just tuning in, to repeat, President Elect Nixton died this evening, of an apparent heart attack. As we get more information, we will share it with you. What does this do to the state of US politics? For more, we asked this question of current Secretary of State Neils.

"According to the 20th Amendment, an elected (Electoral College) and certified (Congress) President-elect can be succeeded by the Vice President-elect if he or she is incapable on Inauguration Day.

If the death of one or both candidates occurs before the certification, either the Electoral College or the House of Representatives could elect a new President-elect and Vice President-elect. The final word on any election, or a new general election would go to the incoming Congress elected and seated on January 3rd of the year following the election."

Neils then added, "That being said, the most likely course of action, is that Diane Beckman is going to be the next president of the United States."

Sarah piped in, "If she lives that long?"

Chuck got straight out of bed, "Sarah, this likely was due to the Norseman. Lets go get the serum out of the freezer, it should be defrosted and ready to inoculate everyone in the morning. I'm afraid Nixton may have been killed by the Norseman device, regardless of what the news may have reported. We have to inoculate everyone now."

"Chuck, I'm calling Ellie, to find out if there are any shortcuts to defrosting the serum." After a short conversation, Sarah said to Chuck, "Ellie told me we should let it happen naturally. She suggested we lock the serum in the safe until then. Just in case. Let's go down and take care of it. She told me she the serum will be ready in the morning. We can inoculate everyone at breakfast. I'll call Morgan and Alex and let them know too."

Chuck and Sarah returned to bed a half hour later, Sarah said, "All set then I guess. Tomorrow will be an emotional day for all of us." Sarah's words carefully avoided the main topic in both their minds, namely who was going to get the six shots. Chuck had already told Sarah his choice, everyone knew.

Chuck said to Sarah in a quiet voice as he was face to face with her in bed, "Sarah, you haven't freaked out at all over my choice on who gets the serum. I thought you would have said something to try and change my mind."

Sarah replied, as she brushed his hair back, "Chuck. Your choice is one hundred per cent consistent with the man I fell in love with. How can I love you, and question your choice?"

Chuck rubbed his hand softly over Sarah's cheek, "Thank you Sarah. That means so much to me. How did I get so lucky to find you?"

Sarah had a gentle, yet determined look in her eyes, not scared at all as she said, "I don't know, but I'd like to add for the record, I also have one hundred per cent faith that we, you and me, the Bartowski's, are going to fix this, and you won't die. Hence, I am not freaked out."

Chuck now smiled, like all of a sudden, a new mission had risen out of nowhere, "Come here you."

"I thought you'd never ask." Sarah replied, as she was quite ready for the mission at hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Break In at Orion Heights, 12/4/2012, Orion Heights Library**

Several hours later, a figure dressed all in black approached the front door of the old mansion at Orion Heights. The burglar entered the security code to enter Chuck and Sarah's home. After several tries, the burglar got it right, and entered the front door. The burglar seemed to know where to go, and navigated a path straight for the library, straight for the safe, where the precious life saving serum was located.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Did you figure out how Black was going to kill everyone before it was revealed? I gave a little clue with the motorcycle scene in the 'Those Fabulous Bartowski's' chapter by referencing the Volkov mission when Sarah was dying! Plus the blood immunity thing way back in chapter three was a big clue. I was afraid I made it too obvious then?_


	12. Chuck vs Goodbye

_Chapter 12 - Chuck vs Goodbye_

_Like any good Chuck title, this chapter contained more than one 'Goodbye'. _

_An important character dies (for real, for good, no take backs or trickery involved) in this chapter. Plus things don't look good for several others._

_I have a scene titled Daddy was a Good Man. When writing the 'Good Man' scene, I pictured a setting that near repeated the final scene in Honeymooners with 'Feeling Good' playing. I don't know if anyone ever looks up songs I recommend, but here is another. When reading the Good Man section find the song by India Arie called A Good Man. If you aren't in tears by the end of the song or the scene in Chuck and Sarah's bedroom, I'd recommend checking if you have a pulse._

_There's not much comedy in this chapter, consider this the dark before the dawn. More than once I felt very emotional when writing this chapter, including the first scene in the library._

_The time line towards doomsday is fast approaching. Unless I change something, Doomsday will be fourteen chapters long, so two remain after this one._

_Hang on!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Two Burglars, 12/4/2012, Orion Heights Library**

Once in the library, the burglar started cracking the safe. Unlike the security code on the mansion's front door, the burglar was struggling to crack the safe code.

All of a sudden, a nose startled the burglar, as it appeared that someone was walking in the hall toward the library.

"Crap. I'd better hide." The burglar whispered, then made a beeline to hide under the big oak desk in the library, seemingly knowing exactly where to go, even in the dark.

Strangely, the noise was made by a second burglar, who was filled with even more self assurance than the first burglar, walking into the room straight to the safe, and began entering the code to get in the safe with no hesitation. As the safe door swung open ….

… the library lights switched on. Sarah Bartowski had her hand on the switch. Oddly, Sarah had no gun drawn, rather Sarah smiled at the burglar by the safe, and said, "Ellie, you can't do that, much as I know your heart's in the right spot."

Yep. Ellie was the burglar at the safe. She faced Sarah and said, "But Sarah, without it, he'll die. It isn't right." Ellie had tears in her eyes.

"Morgan, you can come out too." Sarah said again with a warm, sympathetic smile as she looked toward the wooden desk.

A rustling sound was heard from underneath Chuck's big oak library desk, "Ouch." Morgan said as he bumped his head when he stood up.

Morgan then began to lobby Sarah, "Ellie's right Sarah. This isn't right. Let's go upstairs and give Chuck my dose of serum. He deserves to live, the best thing I can do for all of you is to give Chuck my serum. You need him much more than you need me, you need Chuck more than you need anyone." Morgan Grimes was indeed a hero, as well as the world's best, best friend.

Ellie then stated her case, "Sarah, Devon is a doctor so you don't need me on the island, my daughter will be safe with all of you, let Chuck have my serum. I promised my dad I would always look out for him when we were kids. I can't live and let him die. Plus, like Morgan said, he is so much more valuable than I am. If we're all alone in this new world, he's the one person we need, to invent all his techmo gadgets and gizmos. Please. Let's inject him while he's sleeping with my dose." Ellie was crying now, pleading with her sister in law.

"I love both of you for this. But you both know, he would not be 'my' Chuck, 'your' Chuck, 'our' Chuck, unless he made such a choice. It's the right one for us, because it's the right one for him. He couldn't live with himself with any other choice, nor with me if I let this happen. So go back to your homes, get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be an emotional day for all of us." Sarah loved Morgan and Ellie for what they were doing.

Neither of them moved. "What are you doing right now?" Morgan asked.

"I've been sitting here, guarding the safe, I'm going to stay all night long. I need, we need this serum to get injected into everyone before I will sleep soundly." Sarah replied.

"Well. Then I'm going to wait with you." Morgan sat himself down next to Sarah.

"Me too." Ellie joined them on the big couch, Morgan now sitting between the two goddesses.

The three of them spent the rest of the night reminiscing, telling their own favorite Chuck stories, laughing as much as possible, given the circumstances. Morgan and Ellie were doing most the talking, with Sarah bravely laughing and smiling, keeping her real feelings buried deep within.

**Inoculation, 12/5/2012, Orion Heights Kitchen**

As morning arrived, Sarah slipped quietly into bed before Chuck woke up, so they could wake up together and follow their typical morning routine. Mo stood guard for the last hours in the study.

Seven AM rolled around much too quickly this morning, and like most mornings, the Bartowski kitchen bristled with action as family and friends rolled in. This morning was different however, as this was the time to give select family members their life saving injections.

Ellie administered the serum. She injected Clara first. Then Molly. Then Alex, followed by Awesome. Awesome then injected Ellie.

There was one dose left to deliver

Morgan looked at Chuck, "Please Chuck, let me do this for you. Take the injection in my place. We all know Sarah and you'll save the world anyhow. So, I'll be fine with or without the injection."

"Of course we're going to save the world Morgan. We can't let anything happen to Mo, or Big Gabe, or Emma or my mom or anyone else either. But I will feel better, and be able to save the world better, knowing you have an injection. This is not a debate. Now roll up your sleeve, and let's get this done. Do this for me." Chuck was smiling at Morgan while he spoke. Chuck was surprisingly cheerful all morning long, playing with Clara, helping Molly with a little bit of school work, and making faces at the triplets.

"OK Chuck. But next time this comes up, you take the injection, and I get to be the hero, OK?" Morgan was being the Morgan everyone loved.

"OK buddy, that's a deal." Chuck slapped Morgan on the back as Morgan finally walked over to Ellie, who gave him the injection of serum.

**Tell the Kids, 'Daddy was a Good Man', 12/5/2012, Orion Height Master Bedroom**

The long hard day came to an end. Sarah didn't sleep all day long, so she was exhausted. She didn't take her eyes off of Chuck this day. 'Her' Chuck, the man she fell in love with, was at his best this day. His mood never swayed once. He joked with everyone in sight, as the two of them kept working on trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

Chuck and Sarah were in their bed now.

"Chuck, I'm worried about you. You seemed so happy and upbeat all day long. You can't really feel that way, can you?" Sarah asked as she gently stroked his chest.

Chuck turned to Sarah, he forced a smile for the first time all day long, one that looked more constipated than happy, as his lips were pressed together and his forehead had creases in it, "Sarah, I admit, I'm scared. But for our team, I can't let them see that. So when we get up tomorrow, you and everyone else will see what you saw today."

Sarah looked at Chuck gently as she replied, "That's OK Chuck. I'm here tonight, we can talk about it if you want. Talking would be good for you. For both of us. We're running out of time."

Chuck got up on one elbow, "Sarah, I'm glad you asked. There's a song I can't get out of my head. If I do die on December twenty first, or anytime really, I was hoping you'd listen to the song with me. I've listened dozens of times, maybe if you hear it, I will be able to get it out of my mind."

A small trickle of a tear came down Sarah's cheek, "Sure Chuck, anything."

Chuck stood up and walked over to the record player. He removed the 'Feeling Good' platter which Sarah played earlier, and replaced it with a new record. "This song says my feelings, better than I know how to. I want to listen to this song with you in my arms, maybe making this a night we'll never forget, or even that the entire universe will never forget. I hope you feel this as deeply as I do." Chuck's words tailed off as the record began to play.

" … _I remember the first day I met you __We were so young __You were a blessing and there was no guessing __You were the one _

_Love is so crazy, we had a baby And said our vows That's when you told me should anything happen I can hear you now, you told me _

_If the sun comes up And I'm not home, be strong If I'm not beside you Do your best to carry on _

_Tell the kids about me When they're old enough to understand Tell them that their daddy Was a good man_

_First anniversary remember we chose a star And as I stand under it I can't help but wonder If you see it where you are?_

_For whatever reason We don't see the seasons change again Go there with peace of mind We'll meet on the other side 'Cause true love don't end_

_Oh baby if the sun comes up And you're not home, I'll be strong If you're not beside me I'll do my best to carry on_

_I'll tell the kids about you When they're old enough to understand I'll tell them that their daddy Was a good man_

_Two eyes looking up at me Pointing to the picture like, where is he? Ma, are you okay? What did the paper say? To make you cry that way_

_It said your daddy lived for you And your daddy died for you And I'll do the same_

_Now baby if the sun comes up And I'm not home, be strong If I'm not beside you Do your best to carry on_

_And tell your kids about me When they're old enough to understand Tell them that your daddy Was a good man ..."_

Tears were flowing down Chuck's cheeks, as Sarah held Chuck from behind.

Sarah was crying, in a deep, quiet manner, as emotional waters ran deep and still in her. She pulled Chuck toward her, nearly trying to pull his entire being to her "Oh Chuck. That's beautiful. I'm here for you baby."

Chuck started to steel himself, "I'm glad I let you hear that. Sarah, we need to focus everything into winning. We'll be sad and scared tonight together, let our feelings out with each other, but tomorrow we need clear heads to deal with what is coming. In love and in trust, together."

Sarah rolled over Chuck and she moved onto an elbow, so she could look right into Chuck's eyes, "Chuck, what I'm going to tell the kids tomorrow, next week, next year, and for many years to come, daddy IS a good man. I EXPECT you to say the same things about mommy. We have a long future together ahead of us. Now make love to me."

"Sarah, you always know the right thing to say to me." Chuck's sadness was replaced by a sly smile.

"Just like a normal girl would?" Sarah said laughingly as she was getting ready to seduce her husband.

"Just like an extraordinarily perfect woman wou ... Oh my goodness ..." Chuck's words tailed off as the passion of the present replaced the talk of the future.

**The Worst News Ever, 12/10/2012, Orion Heights Kitchen**

Several uneventful mornings passed since the inoculation morning.

The whole clan gathered in the kitchen this morning, as they had since the babies were born. With now less than two weeks left before the impeding doomsday deadline, the team was running out of time.

"Sometimes I wonder if we are imagining this whole thing. That we'll wake up on doomsday, and nothing will happen." Morgan, who was blessed with possibly the world's worst timing, said to the team.

Alex Casey's phone rang. The team could hear one side of the conversation only.

"General Beckman."

"What? …."

Alex dropped the phone and collapsed to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

Chuck picked up the phone, "General, what happened?"

Beckman said something, which caused Chuck to drop the phone to his waist. His mouth was wide open in disbelief.

"Chuck, Alex, what is it? What's going on?" Sarah asked.

Chuck returned the phone to his lips, "General, you told Sarah and I Casey would be OK in prison? How could we let this happen?"

Beckman made some sort of short reply, then Chuck was finished, "Goodbye General Beckman."

As Chuck finished speaking, Molly turned up the volume on the kitchen's TV. The news anchor was speaking " …We can now confirm for fact from a White House spokesman, General John Casey, the terrorist mastermind of the London Olympics, committed suicide in his cell a few days ago. He was cremated immediately after. The White House had no other comments. ..."

Alex was crying uncontrollably, Ellie, Mo and Morgan were crying now too.

"Those bastards, I swear Chuck, we have to get even with those who are doing this to us." Sarah growled out.

Chuck put his arm around Sarah, but did not drop his head, instead, the news seemed to put even more resolve into Chuck, he indeed was going to make things right. "Sarah, you'd better get to monitoring chatter out there. I have a feeling things will be moving quickly from this point on. Ellie, call our mother, I'm thinking it's time to have the family make a trip to Grandmother's house."

Sarah turned to Chuck, "Oh no Chuck. Do they have to go?"

"They must Sarah. Our family and friends are vulnerable right now. This has become a direct confrontation, and if we are to succeed, we need the kids safe. Nobody knows where mom's secret hideout is and she makes things very safe there." Chuck said.

Ellie said to Chuck and Sarah, "Mom and I have things all set already. We'll leave tonight, through the caves once it gets dark. Then we have the escape route through the sewer tunnels, to the pier, just as we planned. We have several boats moored on the pier, and mom will be waiting off shore in the stealth submarine, that you gave her for such occasions."

Chuck looked at the team, "This is for real. Get ready to travel. Tropical island paradise wardrobe. Morgan, Alex, Mo, Gabe, Emma, Molly, Awesome, Clara, and Ellie get set. You may not be back here for a while. You can't tell anyone. You will vanish to the real world.

**Black's Next move, 12/10/2012, DC**

White, now that the Casey news is public, and Nixton is dead, all we have left is for Manoosh to set the final Norseman parameters at the Doomsday Site.

Sir, he's finished. He'll be returned to the Black Hills bunker around ten PM tonight. The doomsday device is set to go off precisely at 12:21 am on 12/21. Nothing or nobody can stop that or change that now. Except Manoosh himself or you. This whole thing is over."

Black replied, "White, that's why I want Manoosh dead, he's the only one who can stop me. Give Wallace the Black Hills bunker location, and order him to the bunker to kill Manoosh. Oh and White, I do have to press the final switch, should you chicken out and convince me to not go through with it. Muahaha."

"Chicken out? Not me sir. I want the New World Order more than anything." White said.

"What White, is life in this world that bad for you?" Black was mostly teasing his right hand man, although one might mistake such a question for a bit of compassion.

"Let's say I'm thinking the new world will be better sir. I'll contact Wallace. He'll be pleased with the news. He wants Manoosh out of the way, doesn't he? Will that be all?" White answered.

"Yes indeed White. He also complained about not knowing where Manoosh was held. He will now. That will be all White. Take care. Any mistake we make now will come back to haunt us." Black strangely watched his subordinate walk away this time, rather than turn his back. As the door closed, Black was in deep thought, thoughts of the chaotic times ahead.

Black then said to himself. "I'd better get working on a contingency plan. I don't think I'm going to be able to just jet off to the Doomsday Site without be ready for some push back. Those fools, I'll be ready."

**Goodbye, 12/10/2012, Orion Heights War Room**

Sarah had the babies with her every minute of this day in the 'War Room', knowing the babies were leaving for Chuck's uncharted desert island where Mary lived as soon as it got dark. Little did she know that time would be cut short.

"Chuck, what the heck?" Sarah said as she was intently working.

Chuck looked up, "What?"

"Some good news for once." Sarah used her hands to signal Chuck over to her.

"What is it Sarah?" Chuck asked.

"I intercepted a communication to Wallace, ordering him to a deep bunker in the Black Hills to kill Manoosh. Wallace didn't know where the bunker was as we guessed, so detailed latitude and longitude coordinates were given. So were Manoosh's lab and quarters locations within the bunker."

"Sarah, this is the news we were waiting for. We need to leave immediately to beat Wallace to the punch. I have the 'Enterprise' ready with our gear, we can leave right now." Chuck said.

"Chuck, we don't have any time left to say goodbye to the babies. We won't see them until Christmas or maybe ... Oh no. I don't know if I can do this." Sarah was having a panic attack, like a 'normal' girl would.

Mo, sensing what was going to happen next, already called for Emma to come to the 'War Room'.

Sarah knelt down, "Mary Emma, Stevie, JR take good care of grandma Emma and aunt Ellie. The next few weeks are going to be exciting, you get to travel all around the world, explore caves, tunnels, boats, submarines, and your very own paradise island. You will love it, this type of thing is in your blood. You are adventurers, and survivors. Mommy and daddy have a few adventures of our own to attend to and to survive from, so we can't go along. We must leave right now. Goodbye. I love you." Sarah quickly kissed each of her kids one last time and then watched her husband say his goodbye's.

Chuck, realizing that if Sarah and he do not succeed or if somehow tragedy could befall his family, this will be his last look at his kids. He followed Sarah in saying goodbye. "Kids, I don't know how to give you a hug and a kiss to last a lifetime, but this is your daddy's best shot at it." Chuck picked Mary Emma up, then Stevie, then JR and gave each one a hug and a kiss.

"Good luck to all of you, we have to go now," Chuck said as he put his arm around Sarah and they quickly exited the room together.

The babies were quiet, at their age, they did not know exactly why, but they knew their loved ones were moved to extreme emotion.

**A Little Nerd Moment, 12/10/2012, Orion Heights War Rooom**

Awesome asked the remaining team, did I hear Chuck say 'Enterprise'? I never heard that. I know their stealth jet is the 'Voyager'. But 'Enterprise'?

Morgan might have been the only one who knew the answer, "The stealth jet is Sarah's, so was named after the Star Trek ship captained by a lady, Captain Jadeway. The Enterprise is a secret, hydrogen powered, you might call it a UFO I suppose, totally stealth. Runs on water, how cool is that? Nobody knows about it. Chuck is the captain of it, as was Captain Kirk in Star Trek, hence it is called the Enterprise. Chuck has it stored in the caves. We found a secret cave entrance away from the city where it takes off nearly invisible, with an automatic trap door opening in the cave. I'm not sure anyone has ever seen it fly. I'm guessing the stealth jet is being watched closely, so the Enterprise will let Chuck and Sarah go on this mission unseen."

"OK Morgan, that just about figures. We need every gadget Chuck has thought of to win this war." Awesome replied.

"He's been working on all kinds of things, I hope they help." Morgan answered.

"They will Morgan. They will." Ellie said, as the group broke up and went their separate ways, leaving Mo and Gabe in the War Room to monitor things.

**Black Hills Mission, 12/10/2012, Black Hills, South Dakota**

"Chuck, you packed lots of gear?" Sarah was looking into the heavy backpack Chuck was ready to strap on.

"Just a few gadgets and gizmo's. It's what I've been doing the last few weeks, and months and years for that matter, getting ready for a day like this." Chuck smiled and patted Sarah on the butt. "You've done the same, only you got your body and guns ready for today. Did I mention how hot you look?"

"Later Chuck. Let's save the world first!" Sarah gave Chuck a fake scowl. Truth was she wished things were normal, but with the kids fleeing the country for their safety, Casey's suicide report, and the world running out of time, things couldn't be much worse.

"Seriously Sarah, what is it with the Mexican desperado ammo look?" Chuck had been staring at her ever since she put it on.

Sarah answered, "I figured a bunker manned by mercenaries would require lots of firepower. So I'm carrying extra shells the way they do in the movies. The geek boys at the lab at CI designed it, I think they were trying to be funny with the crossing shell belts. But, make no mistake, this lightweight chain gun will stop a small army in its tracks. If we get in a fire fight, I'm ready."

Chuck and Sarah easily escaped detection as they approached the gated perimeter, "Chuck these camouflaged suits work perfect in this terrain."

"Bought them on EBAY Sarah. But remember, stay close to me, we have the thermal masker in my back pack working. Without it, we'd been spotted a long time ago." Chuck developed a field that blended thermal signatures into the background temperature within a radius of twenty feet of the device.

"We're almost there, once we're in, what's next?" Sarah asked as they worked their way toward the entrance to the bunker.

While Chuck attached a device to hack into the security code and open the entrance, he said, "I don't want to split up, I'm almost sure that Manoosh will be in his lab. Call it 'nerd intuition."

"Sounds like a plan Chuck. 'Where you go I go' is my mission motto." Sarah smiled back at Chuck.

"We're in." Chuck said

After a couple of minutes of winding through the halls of the bunker, they approached Manoosh's Lab.

Three guards were posted outside. "I got this, less noise than your guns." Chuck snuck up to the guards and appeared to stab each of them with some sort of weapon, that Chuck designed for the mission.

"What's that?" Sarah asked as she approached after the guards were incapacitated.

"A 'tranq knife'. Works much like a knife only no blade. As I make contact with a bad guy, a needle jets out and injects the target with tranquilizer." Chuck was full of new technology for this mission. "Quieter that way."

"I see." Sarah raised her eyebrows at Chuck, mostly in wonder or amazement.

"Sarah, would you hack the lab door, I need to load my tranq gun with a special dart for Manoosh. I'm guessing he won't be too happy to see us."

Sarah entered the lab code, and the door opened.

**Finally Found, 12/10/2012, Black Hills, South Dakota**

Chuck immediately rushed in. Manoosh was in the lab alone, before he could react, Chuck shot him with his tranq gun.

"Chuck, how can we interrogate him or get him to help us reprogram Norseman, if he is out cold?" Sarah asked in a concerned manner.

"The dart was a special truth serum. He'll be awake in seconds," Chuck calmly replied.

"Good idea Chuck. Let's tie his hands behind his back at least, so he can't do any Monkey business." Sarah said as she looked down on Manoosh's disgusting profile.

"Yea, I wouldn't want his hands going somewhere that could get him killed." Chuck smirked.

"Chuck, seriously, I'm not that kind of girl anymore. A good solid slap would do the trick, no killing perverts." Sarah and Chuck were both laughing as Sarah put Manoosh on a chair, and gave him a few light slaps to wake him up. "Just to wake him up." Sarah slyly smiled at Chuck as Manoosh was starting to come to.

"Sarah, He's coming around." Chuck said.

Sarah replied, "I'll secure the door. In case we're discovered, it'll buy us a few more minutes."

Chuck said in a questioning manner, "Manoosh. You awake? You know who this is?"

Manoosh replied in a groggy manner, "Chuck. What are you doing here?"

Chuck seriously replied, "You're in a lot of trouble Manoosh. Wallace was sent to kill you. Are you done with Norseman?"

Manoosh was still out of it, like a drunk, "Yep. All done. You know about Norseman?"

Chuck was trying to take advantage of the groggy man's confused state, "A little bit. I don't see anything in this lab that resembles a big programming station. Is it located somewhere else?"

Manoosh giggled as he said, "It's not here. I get blindfolded when I'm taken there."

Chuck said, "Where is it?"

Manoosh quickly replied, "I don't know."

Chuck was on a roll, "How long is the trip there?"

Manoosh still was cooperative, "I would guess six or seven hours. The first part is by jet, the last part is done by helicopter. It really hot and humid there."

Chuck next asked, "How is Norseman weaponized?"

Manoosh responded as if he was astounded, "There are tens of thousands of Norseman devices located throughout the world. They all receive commands from the central programming station. It'd only take a dozen to wipe out the world. The boss wanted to make sure."

Chuck asked, "Could those be located and destroyed?"

Manoosh started laughing, "Are you kidding? If only a handful oof the Norseman death stations survived it would be enough. They're hidden. But there is a map of their locations."

Chuck followed up with, "Where is this map?"

Manoosh laughed like a drunk, "At the programming station. Geez. I thought you were some sort of genius. You don't know anything."

Chuck continued, "Can Norseman go off anytime Black chooses, or only on doomsday?"

Manoosh thought about this one for a moment, "It'll only go off on doomsday. Someone also needs to press a button. Both have to happen."

Chuck then asked, "Where is this button?"

Manoosh was getting frustrated with the questions, "Aren't you getting this? The button is at the programming station, just like the map of Norseman locations."

Sarah didn't want to interrupt before, but she had news, "Chuck, security's been alerted. They think Manoosh tranqed his guards according to what I'm picking up on their communications network. More guards are heading this way now. As far as I can tell, they don't know we're here yet."

Chuck asked Manoosh, "Is there a another way out of this lab?"

Manoosh answered, "You mean a secret escape route? Of course there is. How do you think I visited my friends in Germany?"

Chuck hurriedly asked, "Could you lead us out of here and show us where it ends up?"

Manoosh answered, "If you untie me. Sure."

With that, Manoosh told Chuck to press a button underneath his desk that opened up a panel on his ceiling. Chuck untied Manoosh, who jumped on his desk, and started up into the air ducts. Chuck and Sarah followed.

"Hurry Chuck, they're almost in." Sarah called up to Chuck who wiggled his way into the duct, Sarah then catapulted into him, sending Chuck forward,

Manoosh turned to Sarah and said, "If you hit the button by the opening inside the ducts, it will close the panel, so security won't know where we went once they get in the lab."

After a short trip through the air ducts, the team made it to a duct that went straight up. Manoosh had another automated door that was hidden in the hills outside the camp. Which led to freedom.

Chuck took a quick glance, the trip to the 'Enterprise' was about as far as the original trip to the camp, a short ten to fifteen minute hike away.

Sarah's ears perked like a wild game hunter. "Get down guys," Sarah pushed Manoosh down next to her and Chuck dug in beside the two of them, behind some rocks.

Within a few seconds, a large group of mercenaries appeared, in the middle of the group was Acting Director Wallace.

"Manoosh. Come on back. President Black wants to see you. It's urgent." Acting Director Wallace called out.

Without warning, Manoosh stood up before Sarah or Chuck could react, "I give up, they kidnapped me."

Wallace raised his gun and fired once, shooting Manoosh straight through the skull. Manoosh collapsed in Sarah's arms. He had no last words, as he was dead on impact.

Sarah dropped her hold on Manoosh, then said, "He's dead. Chuck, try to sneak away to the right behind those rocks. If we can get to that narrow gap in the rocks, we'll escape without them seeing us."

"Right Sarah."

The mercenaries ran toward Manoosh's fallen corpse. Before Chuck and Sarah escaped, they were seen.

"Director Wallace, I see two more of them." One of the mercenaries called out.

Wallace, who was retreating to the rear away from the action, yelled out, "Shoot to kill."

Sarah stood up and let loose a chain gun barrage that mowed down the first group of mercenaries.

Wallace yelled out, "Call for re-enforcements. That's Sarah Bartowski. Don't let her escape."

A standoff and firefight for the ages ensued.

**Always, 12/10/2012, Black Hills, South Dakota**

After about fifteen minutes of gun play, the superior firepower had Chuck and Sarah pinned down in the rocks, "Sarah, they're everywhere, even with your new gun, we don't have enough to hold them off."

Sarah said to Chuck, "They're outflanking us on your side. I can't keep them pinned back on both sides."

Chuck replied, "Sarah, I'm out of tranq bullets. Give me one of your hand guns."

"Chuck are you sure?" Sarah asked, but in this stressful time, there was no time for a moral debate.

"Sarah, give me the gun, NOW!" Chuck was steadfast and sure as he could clearly see three mercenaries heading to a position to kill both Sarah and him.

Sarah handed Chuck one of her hand guns. Chuck turned and fired, just in time to take out three mercenaries who were out flanking them.

"You bought us a little time Chuck. But there are too many of them. At some point, they will overrun us. Conserve your shots." Sarah smiled at her husband and stroked his head. "I wish we could take time to talk about what just happened."

"We'll talk later." Chuck said as he took a look and picked off another man sneaking up on his side.

Then a barrage of new, nasty sounding gun fire surrounded Chuck and Sarah. "Chuck, they brought out a big chain gun. This'll be over soon. Chuck and Sarah squeezed themselves into an increasingly small place, as they could feel the bullets whizzing by them by the hundreds as the mercenaries kept creeping closer, and getting better angles to shoot at them, while the big chain gun kept them pinned down.

Chuck hastily phoned Ellie, he did not get through, but left a message, "Ellie no time to talk – We love u sis – tell Mary Emma, Stevie, and JR that daddy and mommy love them forever, always." Chuck hung up. He repeated his last word, "Always," then Chuck leaned over and kissed Sarah on the lips, "I love you Sarah."

"You'll always be 'my' Chuck." Sarah returned the kiss as the bullet fire continued to close in on their position.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_How will Chuck and Sarah survive this mess?  
_

_Several of the last lines addressed the issue that Chuck had to kill in this chapter, with a real gun. Shooting a real gun was on my bucket list for things I wanted to accomplish in Doomsday. Since Chuck already showed he would put a bullet thru a big bad in season three, I wanted to show that Chuck also would return fire in a gun battle, which is more in line with the killing Sarah and Casey had to do as agents in the real series. I felt that if Chuck and Sarah are to be a two man team, the time had come for Chuck to return fire along side his comely bride._


	13. Team B vs DC

_Sarah. Poor Sarah. First Manoosh wanted her as his bride in the New World Order, then Wallace got the same idea. Now in this chapter, someone else gets the 'urge' to 'Quinn' Sarah and make her his wife. He even talks about having kids with her, which doesn't bode well for the triplets. Won't these guys ever learn?_

_Motorcycles. I make three references to them. First a pretty good story involving a dispute among old friends. Then a typical scene of someone riding away in a cool manner. Last but not least, an 'epic' scene that I doubt you will see coming and is one of those 'if only I could see it on TV' moments. _

_Beware, a few characters are not as or not who they might seem in this chapter._

_Politics – yuck. _

_Another Deepthroat exchange in this chapter, I hope Chuck and Sarah remember Beckman's warning to be careful._

_But first, Chuck and Sarah need to escape the 'cliffhanger' they face in the Black Hills. _

_I give a few hints about the next chapter at the end of this one._

_Enjoy!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What Took So Long?, 12/10/2012, Somewhere in the Black Hills**

Chuck smiled at Sarah as the gunfire continued to close in on their position, "OK Sarah. It's time to say goodbye to our new friends."

Sarah was surprised by Chuck's words as she responded, "You have a plan? What took you so long?"

Chuck was confident in his response, "Of course I've got a plan. But first I had to use my phone ap to figure out exactly where to go. I got it now. I need you to draw their fire to your left, so we both can run to the right."

Sarah noticed Chuck was pulling what looked like a few smoke bombs from his vest, as well as a smallish rock. "What's that? Are you going to be like David, and slew Goliath with a rock and a couple of smoke bombs?"

"Good one Sarah. No, this rock is a listening device, just in case someone has something interesting to say once we're gone. And the smoke bombs will cover our escape." Chuck explained.

"OK. That's a good idea. But, those smoke bombs might cover us for ten or fifteen feet, after that, we're going to be toast." Sarah observed.

"Fifteen feet is all we need. What? Sar … rah. This isn't exactly the time to be trying to turn me on." Chuck was startled as Sarah removed her ammo straps, then her shirt, leaving her topless. She then afixed her shirt to her gun, making it look like a person. Finally, she put the straps back on, covering herself, at least a little.

"Diversion is all set, let me know when. What are we going to do after fifteen feet again?" Sarah asked as if she was sure Chuck had a good plan, she wanted to know what, before she took off running.

"We're going to jump off the side of the mountain face, I found the best spot on my phone ap. Once we're in the air, hang onto me for dear life, I have a parachute along." Chuck looked to Sarah for confirmation as he spoke.

"You packed a parachute? That's genius." Sarah now was warming to the plan.

Chuck laughed, "We're in the Black Hills after all? And you complain that I over pack?"

Sarah smiled, "Wow. This sounds like fun. Kiss for luck?"

Chuck reached over and returned the sweet kiss Sarah offered, then said, "Go on three, one, two, three.!"

Sarah planted the gun with her shirt attached, while Chuck tossed the smoke bombs which detonated a second or two later, and the two of them raced away hand in hand. Seconds later they launched themselves off the side of the mountain face.

Sarah easily found Chuck in mid air and latched on for dear life. Sarah's legs straddled Chuck around his waist, and both Sarah's arms were around Chuck's neck, pressing her bare flesh against Chuck's face.

"If we had a little more time, I can think of some fun things we might do right now. You ready for me to pull the cord?" Chuck said sheepishly, as he was trying to act like he wasn't enjoying himself, too much at least.

"Later for the fun things Sweetie. I'm ready for you, I mean for you to pull the cord." Sarah was hot, in more ways than one.

"Hang on, on three, one, two, three...!" Chuck set off the parachute which resulted in a jolt, but the pair of lovebirds were intertwined as one, with no chance of letting a little bump separate them. Chuck began to guide the chute safely away from the mountain face.

Meanwhile, Wallace and his men approached the area Chuck and Sarah vacated. One of Wallace's men spotted Chuck and Sarah parachuting away.

Wallace told one of his men, "Give me that sniper rifle."

A mercenary turned to another and said, "Can he make that shot?"

The other answered, "He can. He scored third high in the history of the academy from what I'm told. And number one committed suicide last week. Rumor has it number two killed him."

Wallace, as he was taking aim, yelled out to Chuck and Sarah, "I framed Casey for the London bombing. I beat the hell out of his daughter, then I shot her kidnappers to frame him again. Last week, I hired the best hit man in the world to kill Casey. Now he's dead, cremated I'm told, Muahaha. I just killed Manoosh. And now I'm going to kill the two of you too. No one can beat m ..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kill Shot, 12/10/2012, In the Black Hills**

'Baaa … aaam … ammm … mmm.'

A single shot rung out and echoed throughout the hills. A true to its mark type of shot, fired by an expert marksman, a kill shot.

A thud like sound followed the shot, the sound of flesh being ripped open, the sequence of sounds ended with the sound of skull bone being shattered by steel.

The expert marksman who fired the shot gruffly said to himself, "Huuuggghhh. Payback's a bitch."

As the shot fired, Chuck freaked out, "Sar … rah, I can't see."

"Oh. Sorry Chuck. I couldn't help myself. You're so hot right now." Sarah gave Chuck's face a little space as she pulled her near bare chest away. She also tried to quit grinding into Chuck's now bulging pelvis. As she snapped out of her frisky mood, Sarah took a look at the ground for herself, "Over there Chuck, a clearing. We'll have a long hike after that."

A few minutes later, Chuck and Sarah landed safely on the ground. Chuck gave Sarah his jacket to cover herself, and both of them composed themselves from the sensual 'ride'.

"Wow Chuck. That might have been the best parachute jump EVER. Whhheeewww." Sarah fanned herself for a minute.

"We'll have to do that again sometime, maybe when a group of mercenaries aren't forcing us off the cliff?" Chuck slyly replied.

"Yea, but if it wasn't mercenaries, it'd be something else. That's the life of a superhero spy couple." Sarah smiled as she admired her man.

"Right. We'd better get moving, who knows what's next?" Chuck said as he and Sarah started the long hike to the 'Enterprise.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A New Man on the Scene, 12/11/2012, Black Hills**

After slipping quietly through the foothills all night long, Chuck and Sarah finally arrived near the place the Enterprise was hidden. Sarah said to Chuck as they neared their destination, "Chuck, slow down. Something's not right. You sneak toward the craft, I'm going to make sure nothing surprises us."

"You mean I'm the magnet?" Chuck had a goofy look on his face.

"Don't think of it that way. We don't have magnets any longer. Now that I'm in shape again, I weigh less than you, so I'm quieter. But you be on guard yourself, I'm only a backup. So no, you're not the magnet. Neither of us will ever be the magnet again. We're bad ass number one and bad ass number two from now on." Sarah matched Chuck's look with one of her own, recalling her recent role as the magnet with disdain.

So Chuck and Sarah split up, Chuck quietly making his way toward the Enterprise, while Sarah trailed him, hidden and ready to kill anything that threatened her or Chuck.

Chuck spotted the reason Sarah was on alert, and snuck up on the man lurking in the shadows. "Don't move." Chuck said as he placed his tranq knife into the pony tailed fellow's back, while holding the manual override to keep the needle from jutting out.

"Whaaaggghhht? Man, you Bartowski's are good. I love it. And that ride you brought here, looks like a space ship to me. Awesome. I didn't hear or see either of you approach. Casey was right about both of you." The man responded to Chuck, as he also saw Sarah appear five feet to his left out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked.

Chuck responded, not letting his grip go for even a moment. "Sarah, this is Elliot Tracy, the hit man hired to kill Casey. Looks like Casey put up a good fight, Elliot's face looks like he was beaten near to death."

"That's right Chuck." Elliot Spencer, the man who scored the second highest sniper mark in agency history before he went free lance as a hit man, spoke to the pair totally at ease.

Sarah took hold of Elliot from Chuck, and put her Bowie knife to the man's throat. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat right now."

Elliot calmly replied, "How about because 'One' asked me to wait for you until he arrived. He always gets lost. He's the world's worst driver. Did you ever let him drive when you were his partner?" Elliot smirked at Chuck while talking to Sarah. He made no attempt to disarm Sarah, and didn't look the least bit nervous.

"What, who's One?" Sarah was confused.

"We had a sniper contest a long time ago, loser had to call the winner One for life. He's should be here any minute. Can't you hear him plowing through the brush? That man is like a bull in a china shop?" Elliot laughed as he spoke.

Sarah listened for a moment, "You're right. Someone is coming. How do we know that isn't Wallace and his men?"

Elliot got a big smile on his face, "I'm pretty sure ex-Acting Director Wall-Nuts isn't leaving the mountain top. 'One' facilitated a meeting between Wal-Nuts and the guy downstairs. Way downstairs if you know what I mean."

Chuck asked, "Was that the shot we heard while we were in the air? And who is One?"

Elliot nodded, "Yep. Wal-Nuts had a shot to take you guys out with a sniper rifle, he's a pretty good shot too. But the edge of a mountain is a bad place to shoot from, being out in the open and all. I was out of range down here guarding the space ship , but 'One' had your back. Here he is now."

A familiar face emerged from the brush, almost undetectable in the heavy camouflage outfit he wore, except for the noise he made.

Sarah burst out with a big smile and said, "Caseeeyyy!"

Casey answered as if nothing was wrong, "Sarah. Grrryyymmmppphhh. I hope you didn't hurt Elliot, he's a bit soft, lost his discipline over the years. But, you can let him go. He's with me."

Chuck called out, "Casey. You're alive."

"Of course I'm alive. Grrryyymmmppphhh." Casey grunted out to Chuck.

Sarah released Elliot and ran to Casey and hugged him, "John, I'm so happy." Tears were flowing down Sarah's cheeks as she moved away after a great big hug. She held Casey by his elbows and stared at him. "Look at you, you look like you've been through a bar room brawl, Elliot too for that matter."

"Elliot and I had a disagreement over who should drive the truck." Casey said while mixing in a few more choice grunts.

"Who won?" Chuck asked.

Elliot quickly responded, "We took motorcycles."

Casey snorted out a grunt in agreement, then turned to Chuck, "Chuck, tell me you got our family away to somewhere safe?"

"We did Casey." Chuck nodded at Casey as he answered.

Casey responded, "Well done. Just as you promised, keeping everyone safe. I knew I could count on you. I saw what you did on that mountain Chuck. Well done. Hardest thing for a commanding officer to help a new recruit through is killing. In war, you either learn to kill, or you die. The ones who can't kill, die, and they get their team killed too. You did well."

"Were you there?" Chuck asked.

Casey replied, "I got to the party late. But I managed to pick off a few of them advancing on your flank while you were screwing around there at the end. Nice diversion by the way Sarah."

"You saw that? I thought you didn't notice such things John?" Sarah smirked back at Casey like a little sister would while sticking her tongue out at her big brother, "I could tell someone else was shooting at the bad guys, I thought maybe one of the mercenaries was with us, but that was you?"

Chuck added in, "How about Wallace? And what was the shot we heard while we were in the air all about?"

Casey wryly smiled, "Wallace was getting ready to take a shot at you in the air. I think his rifle backfired or something. Got him right in the skull? Amazing."

"Amazing." Chuck and Sarah simultaneously echoed.

"Eeeggghhh." Elliot had a strange way of laughing, then he continued, "What a great way for Wal-Nuts to go. I love it. He'd never have hit them from where he was anyhow."

"So Wallace hired Elliot to kill you. Didn't he know you were friends?" Chuck asked.

"Elliot and I aren't exactly friends. We haven't spoken for years. When Elliot became a hit man, we had a huge falling out in front of everyone. Wallace was there that day. But kill me for Wal-Nut-Job? Elliot no sooner kill me than I'd kill Chuck." Casey said as he gave Chuck a dirty look.

Chuck gave Casey a goofy look back, "So was that good news or bad news for you Casey?"

Casey replied, "Very funny Chuck."

Elliot spoke up saying to Casey, "I love these guys. I wish I could be a good guy, hero type in the private sector and have a cushy family life on the side. It's perfect. How did you manage to get it all Sarah?"

"I met Chuck." Sarah smiled as she gave Chuck a big hug.

Casey got serious, "OK, enough of that gushy stuff. Now that our family is safe, I'm going to DC. I'm going to turn myself in, and make others hear the truth, whatever the cost."

"Casey, that's not like you, to play within the system." Sarah said.

"That's what I told him." Elliot added in.

Casey got even more serious, "That's where I belong now, I've changed. The new me is going to make those morons in DC see the light of day. Where are you headed?"

Sarah turned to Chuck and added in, "Yes Chuck, where are we headed?"

Casey shook his head in disbelief, "You mean Manoosh didn't tell you where the secret base was?"

Chuck shook his head back, "No, I have a few ideas, but he didn't know, he was blindfolded and flown there." Chuck had on a headset while he was talking that he had pulled from the Enterprise as soon as he arrived.

Sarah noticed the headset and scolded Chuck, "Chuck what are you doing listening to those headsets while we're talking? It's rude."

Chuck took the headset off, "Right Sarah. I was listening to the recorder I planted on the mountain. Casey. Right before Wallace's gun amazingly misfired into his skull, he admitted to framing you."

"Did he implicate Black?" Casey asked.

"He didn't say anything about Black. But if we could get this tape and Casey to Beckman, and have her carry it forward, we can stop Black before he leaves for the secret base. It should be rather easy." Chuck offered.

"You don't know DC Chuck, nothing is easy when half the people hate the other half, just because they are in a different party. But I agree, we're heading to Washington to stop Black?" Casey started walking toward the Enterprise.

Sarah replied, "Sounds like a plan. What about you Elliot?"

Elliot was in amazement at what he just witnessed but he rather disappointed admitted to his friends, "I'm going to Sturgis up the road, a great place called Vincent's. I did my heroic deed saving your ass One. Now its time for the real heroes to shine. I'm going to hook myself up with some tequila, a few biker chicks, a little Led Zeppelin, and party until either the world ends or it's Christmas. Sarah, I can only dream of that normal life you've found. Good bye everyone!"

With that Elliot hopped on his Harley and sped away, with the tune 'Born to be Wild' blaring away.

Casey turned to Chuck and Sarah, "Uggghhh. A good man. I wish someone would slap some sense into him. But, it's time to leave. We have to win the war in DC. We must stop Black."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Treason, 12/11/2012, DC**

"White, any news about the Black Hills?" Black asked as White entered the room.

"Manoosh is dead sir. The Bartowski's were there and talked to Manoosh before Wallace killed him." White answered, hoping Black would not get upset.

Black was unfazed, "Did we catch the Bartowski's?"

White replied, "No sir. They escaped. Plus, someone shot Wallace."

Black now looked happy, "The Bartowski's shot Wallace, that's good news in my book. Now we can arrest them for his murder?"

White continued, "No, they were already gone when Wallace was shot. It appeared to be a sniper rifle, from long distance. The kind of shot only a few men can make."

Black looked undeterred as he was on an evil roll, "Whatever. Even if they spoke with Manoosh, he didn't know where the base was. I doubt they can piece this all together in time. And I'm glad Wallace is dead. We only have to hold out for a few more days. I have a plan to cover our tracks when its time to leave. If we must leave early, I have that covered too."

White looked confused, "I was wondering how we would pull that off?"

Black smugly answered, "Dopplegangers White. They're in place, we could leave today if we had to. But for now, draw up papers to charge the Bartowski's with treason under the Patriot Act for attacking the base in the Black Hills and charge them with Wallace's murder. I don't need any proof, a great law indeed. Have our men raid Orion Heights, arrest all the Bartowski's, and bring the triplets to me. That should keep the Bartowski's from talking too much to the public about what they know."

White replied as he started to leave, "I'll get working on that sir."

Black stopped White, "White, wait a moment. I changed my mind. It's ironic, with those two horn dogs dead and Mrs Bartowski still alive. I think it's a sign. It's fate. I'm going to keep her for myself, and father my own heirs with her to lead the new world order. We still have the Quinn device, right?"

White looked stunned, as Black was married, and seldom showed interest in the other sex, "We do sir? What would you do with her kids or your wife?"

Black looked unmoved, "Why kill them of course, I can't have two wives or heirs to my throne, now can I? Sarah will never know the difference."

White broke out a small grin, "That's perfectly ironic sir."

Black scowled back at White, "Isn't that what I said? Now get going. We only have to hold out for a few more days."

White now left to carry out Black's plans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Attack Results, 12/12/2012, DC**

When Black's men arrived at Orion Heights to arrest Chuck's family and friends, the men found the estate deserted. They waited around overnight, hoping someone would return, but nobody did.

White walked into the Oval Office to deliver the news the next morning, "We failed to capture anyone at Orion Heights. The place was deserted. They anticipated our move."

"Nooo … ooo … ohhh!" Black bellered out so loudly he could be heard throughout the corridors of the White House. Black then screamed at White, "Find the Bartowski's, and kill them all, except for my soon to be bride. Muahahahahahahaha!"

Meanwhile, General Casey, Chuck and Sarah executed an attack of their own. Chuck arranged a secret meeting with a reporter from the Washington Post.

All three told their story.

They played the tape of Wallace's confession.

Casey also had a tape from Elliot confirming that Wallace ordered a hit on Casey in prison.

They had no real evidence against Black.

But that did not stop them from accusing Black. Their remarkable stories blamed Black for orchestrating all of the crimes through Acting Director Wallace.

They also accused Black of having a plan to end the world as we know it using the Norseman device.

The Washington Post interview became a viral hit on the Internet immediately, and split along party lines with the main stream media.

**Team B reunites, 12/12/2012, DC**

Once they finished with the Post interview, Team B contacted Beckman and arranged a meet in a DC parking lot. Casey, Chuck, and Sarah waited when out of nowhere, Beckman appeared. She walked up to all three of them, and spread her little arms out wide, as the four of them had a group hug.

"I'm so glad you're all OK. I slipped my Secret Service Agents, but we must be brief, they will come looking soon enough. So you have evidence of Wallace's involvement in all of this?" Beckman asked Sarah, as to Beckman Sarah was in charge of the three.

"We do ma'am. Here is a CD of Wallace confessing, Elliot Tracy's testimony that clears Casey, plus all three of us giving our testimony." Sarah's respect for Beckman was evident in her reply as she handed Beckman the CD.

"Anything on Black?" Beckman continued.

"Just what I gave you. Chuck and I have not gotten told Black is guilty, although it is very apparent. Only Casey has direct information." Sarah replied.

I'm going to take Casey along with me. I'll play the tape for the NSA and get Casey cleared. You two are going to be a little harder to clear. You've seemed to get under Black's skin."

"What do you want us to do?" Sarah asked.

Beckman responded, like the good old days, giving orders, "Find that secret base. If we can't stop Black politically here, you have to stop Black plans in the field. Be careful, you are wanted for killing Wallace and several dozen other agents. Do you have any idea where the secret base is located?"

Chuck took this question, "I have a n idea General Beckman. But it is going to take time."

Beckman looked irritated, "You'd better get started then. Casey. You're all dressed up to ride a motorcycle. Is that how we're getting back to my office?"

Casey laughed, "We can. I brought you a helmet and a leather jacket."

"Good thinking Casey." Beckman replied as she put both on. "A little big."

"They were Elliot's" Casey patted the seat room behind him and said, "Hop on."

"Right." Beckman had her usual scowl as she spoke.

"Ahhh, uhhh, ohhh." Casey mumbled as the demure woman jumped in front of him and used her backside to push him to the passenger role on the big Harley.

Chuck and Sarah stood mouth agape, as Beckman stood up on the kick start, gave it a good push, and Beckman sped away toward downtown DC, with Casey hanging on for dear life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Beckman 12/12/2012, DC**

A few minutes later, Diane Beckman was at her desk in DC. She moved into the 'President Elect' residence after Nixton died. Beckman continued the task assembling a team for the next presidency, even though she was not officially the President Elect.

Her staff struggled with a title for her since she was not the president elect. She told them General would be fine for now. One of her staffers popped in on her.

"General. Did you hear the news?" The staffer asked.

"I hear lots of news. What did you refer to?" The General stopped what she was doing and lowered her reading glasses.

"President Black charged the Bartowski's with treason and all their family members as accomplices. They raided Orion Heights in order to arrest them. But Orion Heights was empty. I guess Black was irate. Now General Casey has surfaced. His name has been cleared, it turns out Wallace was the bad guy all along. Now Casey and the Bartowski's are claiming this is all some sort of Doomsday conspiracy orchestrated by Black."

"Interesting. Keep me apprised of the situation." Beckman responded as if she was surprised in order to protect her aide.

"Yes ma'am. If you need anything else just ask." The aide understood Beckman had to deal with this alone as she left the room.

Beckman called her party's leader in the House. "McEnally, I want to address a closed session of congress. I have an issue I'd like to discuss."

"General. Black's people got Congress adjourned for the holiday season yesterday. Everyone is gone." Mrs McEnally responded.

"Call them back." Beckman said in a tone that left no doubt she was made for this job. "Start making phone calls, I want a closed session of congress convened by tomorrow morning. The President has no say in this matter. Make it happen."

Mrs McEnally patiently replied to her less experienced leader, "General Beckman, there is another option. There is a secret three person committee called the POTUS oversight group. Currently, there are two ex presidents serving on it, along with an ex secretary of state. Few know about it, but I have the power to convene them. They were put into place for just such a time. We could have them gathered by tommorrow. This whole sorted mess is too big for Congress to handle. We are too partisan to deal with it in the timeframe required. Should I convene 'The Three'?"

Beckman responded, "Make it so McEnally." Then Beckman hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Black plays Doppleganger Protocol, 12/12/2012, DC**

White was summoned to Black's residence. "What is it sir?"

"It's time we head to the bunker. This whole thing is starting to come to a head. My man on the POTUS oversight committee just called and told me Beckman iis going to convene them tomorrow, and she has evidence." Black responded.

"So soon to the bunker? You can't hide for that long, you're the President of the United States." White replied.

"I know. I instituted the 'Doppleganger' Protocol. For both of us. Our doubles will take our places soon while we both will slip off to the bunker. They are instructed to insist the buck stopped with Wallace and I gave them a strategy of plausible deniability in regards to Casey and the Bartowski's implicating us in this mess. Our surrogates in Congress will do the rest. Partisan politics is the best weapon in the world." Black was steady and confident in his treacherous ways.

White then asked, "What if they discover us and figure out where our base is?"

Black responded, "When we leave, we go to a ship in the Caribbean Sea, in a battle group commanded by one of us. We'll quietly slip into the bunker by helicopter. The bunker is protected by Star Wars technology along with the battle group in the Caribbean Sea. The bunker is impenetrable. Even if they someone here figures it out, they won't have time to stop me."

"Sir, I know you're the one calling the shots. But why don't we just press the button now? Everything is ready to kill everyone other than the chosen ones, isn't it?" White asked, as he was starting to panic.

Black sternly responded, "White, how many times do I have to tell you. This is going to happen at 12:21 am on December twenty first, the button won't work until then, I had Manoosh program things that way. The Mayan Doomsday Prophesy will provide the cover that the people remaining will need to accept the devastation. Without that, my New World Order would be chaotic."

"I suppose sir." White was not entirely convinced, he would push the button right now if he could.

"Plus. I want to push that button at that time. It's been my dream since I first thought of this idea. I'm not going to back down now. I will make the Mayan prophesy come true." Black looked resolute in his answer.

White gave up and simply said, "I understand."

Black changed gears and mood, and for a rare moment treated White politely as he said, "White, we have one last task to do before we leave, you have to do it for me. The Bartowski's finding Manoosh has me a little worried, I must admit. Chuck Bartowski is a very smart man. He might have near enough to put this all together. We need a little distraction. This is what I need you to do … "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Black's Distraction, 12/12/2012, DC**

Chuck was seated in front of his laptop while Sarah was in the bathroom, "Sarah, it's time to go."

Sarah popped out the bathroom door, ready for action, "To the Mayan ruins I presume?"

Chuck responded, "Yep. I narrowed it down to about two dozen stops, first in Mexico, the Guatemala, then Belize. Still, this is going to be difficult, so little time, and I don't even know for sure we have the right continent, let alone where on that continent we need to go."

Sarah put her arm around Chuck, "Your best guess is best in the world. And … if the whole end of the world thing wasn't involved, this sounds like a nerd paradise vacation for the super spy couple that has everything. All my things are packed, I'm ready to leave right now."

"Then lets get st ..." Chuck was interrupted by the ring of the burner phone Chuck and Sarah used to contact the Washington Post.

Chuck turned to Sarah, "Funny, we haven't gotten any calls on the phone."

Sarah let go of Chuck's neck, and said, "Go ahead and answer it Chuck. Put it on speaker so I can hear too."

Chuck answered, "Hello. Can I help you?"

The man on the line replied, "Good, I found you. You on speaker, I assume Mrs Bartowski is with you. Hello Mrs Bartowski."

Sarah responded, "Hello, I am here, who is this?"

The man's response shocked Chuck and Sarah, "This is deep throat."

Sarah looked at Chuck and they exchanged a 'something isn't right' look.

The man continued, "You need to stop Norseman, it's located at a secret base in Alaska, I sent you the base plans, security codes, photo's, etc over the phone to help you once you arrive."

Chuck knew what was going on and decided to have fun with the caller, "Thanks for your help, even better than the help you gave us at the train station the first time we met."

The man on the phone answered, "You're welcome."

Sarah decided to join in on the fun, "And here I thought that the secret base was located in the Mayan ruins, all hot and humid."

The man on the phone stuttered and stumbled, "Eh er et he ah geez."

Sarah cut him off before he realized how ineffective he was, "Just joking Mr Deepthroat. So Chuck, I guess we're off to Alaska."

Chuck could hardly contain his laughter, "Indeed Sarah. Alaska indeed."

The caller was real serious, "Good luck to the both of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah hung up leaving the caller to face his boss. For some reason, the call was not on speaker.

Black asked White, "How did that go, sounded a little choppy?"

White smugly replied, "Perfect, I fooled them completely, they had no idea I wasn't deep throat. They said they are headed to Alaska, straight into our trap."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Sarah asked Chuck, "Chuck, was that the worst attempt to impersonate someone you ever heard? Alaska, after Manoosh told us hot and humid?"

Chuck joined in, "And the train station rather than the airport where we first met."

Sarah added in as she got up and pulled Chuck up off his chair by the hand, "Plus the real deep throat told us he would never identify him or herself. Off to the Mayan Ruins we go Mr Bartowski."

Chuck, now up, gently put his arm around Sarah's waist from behind and gave her neck a kiss, "After you Mrs Bartowski, it's time to save the world."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Elliot Tracy (the man hired to kill Casey) is based on a TV character named Elliot from Leverage, a show where Adam Baldwin has guest starred at least twice that I'm aware of._

_In the next chapter Chuck and Sarah race against the clock in order to stop Black. Along the way, more than one encounter is had with sharks or crocodiles._

_Yet in all of this excitement, Sarah finds time to make a phone call to help ET possibly find a home._

_And, for those who enjoy even more pop culture, we might see a little Gilligan's Island shout out. Ginger or Mary Ann anyone?  
_


	14. Ginger or Mary Ann?

_Since this entire story has been somewhat about the US political season, I thought I'd get this chapter out on election day. In addition to moving the story forward, I have a little fun in this chapter. _

_Since election day is about answering important questions, like Obama or Romney, I'll tackle an even more important question. My question might be the world's most unresolved and polarizing question, Ginger or Mary Ann? (For those not in tune with American pop culture, I am referring to a nerd – cult TV show named Gilligan's Island with the 'Ginger or Mary Ann' reference.)_

_DC political gridlock engulfs Beckman as partisan politics serves to muddy the waters regarding Black's plans. Will our country's politicians figure things out in time to stop Black or will Black remain a step ahead, as he has so far?_

_Black himself (along with sidekick White) has fled DC. Black has installed a highly trained doppleganger in his place to stonewall staff, Congress and the public._

_Meanwhile, Chuck and Sarah's search is going poorly, until Chuck and Sarah change their approach. They meet a sixty something woman in a popular Mexican cafe who causes the story to heat up, in more ways than one. _

_Enjoy!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**POTUS Oversight, 12/13/2012, DC**

The morning after Chuck and Sarah left to search the Mayan Ruins for Black's secret base, citizen and presumptive next President of the US Beckman convened the three member POTUS committee (one of the members was strongly in Black's camp, an ex president, unaware of Black's plans, but blindly supportive of Black, based on party politics), which was hastily assembled at her request.

The request was supposed to be secret, but one of the three members, a highly bipartisan member of Black's party, informed Black of the meeting, which caused Black to flee the country, along with his VP White, leaving a pair of dopplegangers in charge of running the country. This mattered little to Black, as he planned to destroy most of the world on December 21st, all his doppleganger had to do was stall, deny, smile, and fan the bipartisan DC fumes until then.

Black's operative was in stall mode with the committee, buck stops with Wallace. Whether or not President Black has any part of this is irrelevant, soon Beckman will be president and this will be all behind us.

Beckman was not allowed to speak yet, but she could not contain herself now, "Not if Black has a plan to end the world in the next wee ..."

Black's operative on the committee cut her off, "General Beckman, we haven't agreed to hear your case yet. You are not allowed to speak. We let you listen to this session as a courtesy to you, but frankly, you are not acting very presidential. You are acting more like a conspiracy theorist on a political blog. Now be still."

Just then, Secretary of State Neils came into the room. Neils and Black's operative were close, Neils had won Black's operative a war when Black's operative was President and Neils was in charge of the military. Neils was a member of Black's party. "Then may I speak on Beckman's behalf?"

The committee was surprised, as a second respected general from the opposite party seemingly thought this was an important issue. After a conference among themselves, the man in charge, a member of Beckman''s party, said to the two generals turned politicians, "We'd like to hear from both of you, since General Beckman came here first, we'll let her speak, then you General Neils."

Beckman presented all of her evidence to the committee. Then Neils spoke, Neils had far less information, and was not part of Black's plan, but had seen enough, that he was suspicious that the rumors of an event coming up were true.

At the conclusion the man in charge, the member of Beckman's party, lowered his glasses and responded, "Generals, my esteemed colleague from Mississippi would have preferred that we not meet at all, as this smells of a tabloid type story, beneath the highest office in the universe. That is true in both what you accuse our President of, as well as that you would think such a thing of him. Yet, you showed us all this evidence. This evidence has gotten our attention. The next step, as you know would be for us to take this to Congress, which would essentially take us on the brink of civil war I'm afraid. Black has very passionate support from half of our gridlocked Congress. We will take this under advisement, and give you our decision soon. We do realize, if you are right, God help us all, we don't have much time."

With that, the meeting adjourned.

**Chuck's Isle,12/15/2012, Mexican wilderness  
**

Sarah was frustrated as she and Chuck were talking through their lack of progress, "Chuck, we've been searching the Mayan Ruins under the radar out of sight for three days. We haven't gotten spotted and arrested as fugitives wanted for treason, but at this rate, we won't find Black's base in time."

Chuck was frustrated too, but he was suffering from tunnel vision, he thought he could hack his way into figuring out Black's location, and he was failing, "I know Sarah. Black is very good at this. Trying to find his base this way is like finding a needle in a haystack. We have to come up with a new plan."

Sarah changed the subject, "The good news, camping out in the wilderness is pretty awesome, and yet you managed to have a big screen TV out here with us with cable news and reruns of old nerd TV shows. What else could a girl want?"

Chuck smiled at Sarah as he had a surprise, "How about live video of babies on the island, compliments of Jeff's creepy, yet genius spy software."

Sarah was excited, being so far away, it didn't always work, but they did get glimpses of the babies off and on, "I never get tired of them. I wish we could contact them. But watching them on their remote desert island, is better than any TV. They are on their own Gilligan's Island. Maybe we should call the island Chuck's Island. "

"Very funny." Chuck said as they both were getting sleepy.

"Chuck, so much thunder. Sounds like a huge storm is coming our way. I'm sleepy now, I think I'd going to fall asleep now." Sarah said as she dozed off, Chuck didn't respond, as he already was asleep.

As Sarah fell asleep, with thunder and lightening overhead, she began to dream ….

_Just sit right back_

_And you'll hear a tale_

_A tale of a fateful trip,_

_That started from this tropic port,_

_Aboard this tiny ship._

_The nerd was a mighty hackin' man,_

_The General brave and sure,_

_Five passengers set off that day,_

_For a three hour tour,_

_A three hour tour._

'Crack of thunder heard'

_The weather started getting rough,_

_The tiny ship was tossed._

_If not for the courage of the fearless crew,_

_The world would be lost._

_The world would be lost._

_The ship set ground on the shore_

_Of this uncharted desert isle._

_With Chu-uck,_

_The General too._

_The awesome hunk_

_And his wife,_

_The super spy, _

_With Morgan Grimes and Alex Casey._

_Here on Chu-uck's Isle_

The Gilligan music cue played as the dream began with Casey, dressed exactly like the 'Skipper' on Gilligan's Island, coming up on Chuck gazing out into the lagoon,"Chuck, what you doing?" Chuck was dressed in a red shirt, white pants, and a goofy white hat, just like Gilligan.

Chuck replied in an earnest manner, "General, I'm scanning the ocean waves with my super secret spy hackin skills for any sign of the secret base."

Casey shook his head at Chuck, "Chuck, little buddy. You've been scanning the ocean waves for almost two months now. It isn't working. Black is beating you. I think we should try something else."

Chuck was all ears as he replied, "Sure General. I'll do whatever it takes. Do you have any ideas?"

Casey nodded his head with a sly grin, "Yea, I thought I'd throw you out into the lagoon, so you'd be closer to the secret base, instead of hiding away here on the island."

Chuck didn't like that idea, "But General. Sir. The lagoon is dangerous. There are sharks and crocodiles in the lagoon, I don't want to go in."

The Ginger music cue played in the dream, and for some reason Carina not Sarah walked up in a sexy night club dress. Carina dipped a bit to show off her cleavage, and put her index finger to her lips. "Go ahead, toss him in, that's the only way to save the world."

"Sorry little buddy. It's the only way." With that, the General picked Chuck up and tried to throw him into the dangerous waters. Chuck resisted. As they comically struggled, they both fell in the lagoon.

Luckily, they were only knee deep in, and both scrambled over each other to get out.

"Chu-ucck. You got me all wet." The General was angry at Chuck and he hit Chuck repeatedly with his captain's hat.

"Don't you hit him. You big bully." Carina was no longer in the Ginger dress, but Sarah was. She pushed Casey away from Chuck.

"I was doing it for his own good. Don't you want to save the world Sarah?" Casey replied.

"Throwing Chuck into the lagoon full of sharks and crocodiles won't do it. Are you OK Chuck?" Sarah got down on one knee, displaying a great deal of 'Ginger' cleavage and sexiness, as she helped Chuck up.

"What's going on here?" Awesome asked as he walked up to Casey, Chuck and Sarah. Awesome had a dumbbell in each hand and was doing reps as he spoke.

Sarah answered, "We're trying to save the world, Casey wants Chuck to dive into the lagoon to save us."

Ellie replied, "Oh that's nice. Go ahead Chuck, jump in. Isn't Devon Awesome?" Ellie was happy anywhere with her man. Suddenly Devon wasn't pressing dumbbells, but Ellie was hanging on to his biceps and Devon was pressing her up and down.

Then, to complete the island miscasts, Morgan and Alex arrived on the beach scene.

"Morgan, Alex. I'm so glad you're here. Casey wants me to jump into the lagoon. Look at the lagoon, it's full of crocodiles and sharks." Chuck said to his friends.

"Chuck, I don't know. You have to do something. The world's going to end soon. You and Sarah, you can do it, you are Mr and Mrs B, the world's best spies." Morgan answered as he was dressed in all white, much like the professor on Gilligan's Island.

Alex, dressed up in Mary Ann attire, short pants and a shirt tied at the midriff added in, "You guys can do anything, go ahead Mr and Mrs B."

Suddenly, Sarah was now Mary Anne or Alex and Jack Burton had turned into the professor or Morgan. "Dad, you always have the answers? Is there anyway to save the world without Chuck jumping into the lagoon?" Sarah asked her dad as she was now clad in a Mary Ann attire, rather than the cocktail dress she'd been in just a moment ago.

"Angel. You and Chuck. You can do anything. But to find the right mark, you have to talk to thousands of people. You can't do that from a desert isle, or in your case a computer terminal. You have to jump into the fray. It'll be OK. You are Mr and Mrs B the world's best spy couple. Go ahead, jump in, together."

"Thanks daddy. You're right. Chuck. Let's go. Crocodiles and sharks beware, we're going in." Sarah said.

"OK Sarah, anything you say." Chuck said as he took Sarah's hand.

Suddenly, they were not on the island, but they were on top of a cliff, looking into a monstrous crater filled with water. In unison they called out "Jump …"

Sarah woke up with a huge exhale, "Aaauuuggghhh".

The exhale startled Chuck, "Are you OK baby. You had a bad dream."

"No Chuck, I had a good dream. I have a new plan. Mr and Mrs B are going to go site seeing tomorrow and find some marks. Someone in this country has to know where the secret base is, we just need to ask enough people."

"Sounds good baby. Playing it safe so we won't get spotted or arrested has not gotten us anywhere. We're running out of time. Where did the Mr and Mrs B come from? I like that?"

"From my dream, come here, put your head on my chest, and I'll tell you all about it. You'll like it. But when I'm done, you have to promise me something."

"Sure, anything." Chuck replied.

"Sarah Bartowski, Ginger or Mary Ann. Which one do you like me better as?"

"Oh boy. This is going to be fun." Chuck had a sly grin on his face, as suddenly, the dream took the back seat to the passion Sarah stirred in Chuck.

Moments later, Sarah laughingly said, "Oh Gilligan!" as Mr and Mrs B began to make sweet passionate love.

**Beckman vs POTUS Oversight, Round 2, 12/162012, DC**

It had been three days since Neils and Beckman addressed the POTUS oversight committee.

They called Beckman and Neils back in.

"Generals, we called in Black in to testify yesterday. We were disappointed that he more or less refused to answer any questions. He had a prepared statement he read to us, saying he was wrong in arresting General Casey, and that Director Wallace had orchestrated the whole mess. He dismissed the end of the world stuff as partisan politics, trying to harm him as payback. He also made a great point that if he was going to destroy the world, what is he doing calmly going about his business in the Office? That was about it. Based on the evidence we have, after some long soul searching, we've recommended that Congress reconvene on December 17th to hear this case. I hope you both realize, this will create anarchy throughout this land we all love. Still, God help us if you are right."

With that the committee left the room, leaving Generals Neils and Beckman stunned by the enormity of what was in front of them.

**What Sarah Bartowski's Most Afraid Of, 12/17/2012, Mexico**

As result of the new plan, Chuck and Sarah went on every tour they could find, visited every dive bar, and struck up a conversation with every person they ran across. Still two more days passed, and they made no progress. As the 17th of December was nearing the end of daylight, they were on a tour of a Mayan site, that had a crocodile farm attached, which is where this story picks up.

"Chuck, I hate crocodiles. They scare me." Sarah pulled Chuck close to her as they watched the big creatures being fed.

Chuck smiled at his bride, "I didn't think anything scared you Sarah."

Sarah looked at Chuck with wide eyes, "Oh. Plenty scares me Chuck. In my old job, I couldn't let you see that. I had to be brave."

"Yea. I suppose I looked scared enough most times for both of us. Other than Crocodiles, what else scare you Sarah?"

Sarah was serious, more than usual, "I try to keep it out of my mind. But I'm terrified of losing my memory again. Having so many friends, family, our kids, and you, I have a normal happy life. I'm terrified of losing it all, and going back to being what I was, with no place and nobody. Kind of like Elliot."

Chuck snugged up his hug, "I won't let that happen. I have your back Sarah. Always."

"Thanks Sweetie." Sarah gave Chuck a loving smile, but she shifted gears as she spotted a person they hadn't talked to, "Let's try that man over there. I got it."

"Good luck baby." Chuck replied, largely Sarah took the men and young girls, Chuck took the woman.

Sarah gave the young man a long looking over as she approached, "Cute hat. You speak English?"

"Yes ma'am. I went to Princeton to school, that's where I got the hat." The young man eagerly answered.

"What's your name?" Sarah asked.

"My name is Juan Gomez." the young man answered.

"Juan Gomez, I like that. So Juan, where's the hottest place to have dinner tonight?" Sarah asked in her old spy mode, trying to put the mark in an uncomfortable place.

"Ah ah ah." The man stuttered as he was sure Sarah was flirting with him. "Downtown, the 'Mejor Comida'. After the restaurant closes, a band plays, if you want to dance. But the food is the best in Mexico."

Sarah rubbed the young man's shoulder with a subtle lack of affection and said, "Thanks Juan, my husband and I will give it a try. Maybe we'll see you there. Why don't you bring a date, we'll buy you dinner."

The dumbfounded man, who was ten years younger than Sarah and had a steady girlfriend, only said "Sure," as he was part flattered, part flustered, part relieved, and part disappointed about hearing Sarah was married.

But by then, Sarah was already meeting Chuck and grabbing his arm as she said, "You up for some great food and dancing Mr B?"

"I thought you'd never ask Mrs B." With that Chuck and Sarah headed for the 'Mejor Comida'.

**Mama Gomez, 12/17/2012, Mexico**

Chuck and Sarah entered the restaurant.

"Table for two." Chuck asked.

"Do you have a reservation?" The old Mexican man asked.

"No." Chuck answered.

"I'm sorry, we don't have any openings." The Mexican man looked disinterested and started to walk away.

Chuck reached into his pocket, and pulled out some money, "Maybe this will help?"

"You know. My reservation clerk just signaled to me we had a cancellation, follow me." Still, the man showed no interest in the couple.

"Oh, and you see the couple seated by the bar. Put them on our tab please." Sarah added in as she pointed.

The waiter looked surprised, "You know Juan?"

"We do." Sarah answered as she sat at the table, tucked in the middle of a dozen other tables, with barely enough room to move.

The waiter broke out in a big smile, "Why didn't you say so. Friends of Juan don't sit here, come, come, you'll sit at the finest table in the house."

Two hours later, Chuck and Sarah finished eating.

"Ah – ah – ah. Sarah, I can't recall eating a better meal." Chuck said as he downed his fifth bottle of water.

"Isn't it a little too hot for you liking?" Sarah asked. "I love hot spicy food from all my travels down here, but it takes a little getting used to."

"No – no. I'm fine. This is really good." Chuck was fanning his mouth as he spoke.

"We've been avoiding public places, so we really haven't had a good meal in a long, long time. " Sarah answered.

"Sarah, let's walk back into the kitchen and thank the cook."

"Chuck, these people are so poor, slip the cook a big tip."

"Sounds like a plan Mrs B."

Chuck and Sarah walked into the kitchen hand in hand. Chuck spoke up, hoping someone would understand English, "Who is the person responsible for making my meal?"

A demure, sixty something, yet strikingly pretty Mexican woman looked up and made eye contact. She was hoping this wasn't a complaint, as her food was too hot and spicy for most Americans. She sheepishly answered, in broken English, "I am."

Chuck enthusiastically responded, "That was wonderful, "What's your name."

"Everyone calls me Mama Gomez. Are you the American couple that Juan invited?"

Chuck answered back, "We are, how do you know Juan?"

Mama Gomez replied, "He's my nephew."

Chuck continued, "Well thank you. I'm Chuck Bartowski, this is my wife Sarah. That was the best food we've eaten in a long, long time. Here, take this as a token of our appreciation.

"So much? No Mr Bartowski, this is more than I make in a month. Really, this is too much." Mama Gomez spoke softly, as she did not want to create too much attention, as many bad people worked in the bar and restaurant.

Chuck also started to speak softer, "Take it, I hope it makes a difference in your life. A quick question for you, do you know of any abnormal activity going on in the Mayan Ruins?"

Chuck and Sarah asked this question hundreds of times since they took their mission public two days ago. They never had one positive response, until now.

Mama Gomez shook her head no. She was all of a sudden real scared. "Do either of you speak Spanish?" She asked in a hushed voice.

Sarah answered, "Si".

Mama Gomez put her arm around the couple walked them away from everyone else to the back of the kitchen. She began to talk to Sarah in Spanish. Tears were running down her face as she got into her story.

When she finished, Sarah put her hand on Mama Gomez's shoulder and drew her close. Sarah gave her a big hug. "Thanks. We'll help."

Mama Gomez replied in English to Sarah, "But how. You are just a little girl, and your husband is sort of frail looking. El Tiburon is the most ruthless man in all of the land."

Sarah smiled at the woman, "My husband and I can surprise people. Thank you. Here is our card, if you think of anything else, call us. We have to be going now."

"Leave the back way. I think you might have drawn some attention." Mama pointed to the back door.

Chuck and Sarah quietly slipped away, but not without being seen.

The old man who seated Chuck and Sarah was on the phone to someone, "They just left. We already have the boy. What are our orders?"

The man on the other end of the line, the crime king pin of Belize, known as El Tiburon answered, "Bring the boy to me yourself, and have your men kill the Americans."

**Chase Scene, 12/17/2012, Mexico**

Chuck and Sarah headed away from Mejor Comida on their motorcycle.

"Chuck, you wouldn't believe Mama's story. But other than her own misery, it sounds like the base is in the Mayan mountain range, in Belize."

"Sarah, you can tell me all about it later, we have trouble behind us. Someone is following us."

Bam. Bam. Bam. Hand gun shots were whizzing by.

"Hang on Sarah." Chuck began swerving to make them a harder target.

"Chuck, I got this." With that, Sarah spun around on the passenger seat of the bike, and drew out both of her hand guns.

She squeezed off a dozen shots in rapid succession, killing both the men in the front seat, then blowing out both the front tires of the chase vehicle, sending the car off the road into a tree.

Sarah smirked as she repositioned herself behind Chuck, "That wasn't very impressive. I hope El Tibruon has more game than that."

Chuck pulled up a little later to the Enterprise. They packed their gear and headed to Belize. Only three days remained before the end of the world. Time was running out.

While in the air, Sarah told Chuck Mama Gomez's story, "El Tiburon killed her son, and took her daughter in law Miranda as his mistress along with Mama Gomez's restaurant. In exchange he let Mama Gomez and the rest of her family go. He changed the name from Cocina de Mama to El Tiburon's."

"What did he want the restaurant for?" Chuck asked.

Sarah replied, "The reason he wanted the restaurant, is he recruited a big staff for a US government base in the Mayan mountains, the restaurant was a perfect cover to bring in workers. Plus, he was the local crime kingpin, so he helped keep everyone away from the base."

Chuck voiced a quick plan of attack, "We need to find him and make him tell us where the secret base is. What do you think?"

Sarah raised her jaw, "Finding him and getting him to talk, piece of cake. I promised Mama Gomez we'd help her. I'm afraid I might have to kill him Chuck."

Chuck looked down. Although Chuck and Sarah were becoming more and more alike each day, and Chuck himself had shot and killed mercenaries only a few days prior, this issue was still a tough issue for the couple, "I understand Sarah. Let's see what happens. El Tiburon may not leave US a choice."

As Chuck's words came out, Sarah's phone rang, Sarah's demeanor became grave as she listened, then she replied in Spanish.

When the call was over, Sarah looked up to Chuck, "Chuck, that was Mama. We have a problem. El Tiburon has Juan and is taking him to Belize. She thinks they will kill him."

"Luckily, we will get to Belize before they will. The Enterprise gives us a big advantage."

Chuck pulled out his burner phone.

"Who are you calling Chuck?" Sarah asked.

"Beckman." Chuck replied. Chuck told Beckman everything they had found out. Chuck then listened to Beckman's response. Sarah could not hear any of it. Chuck was shaking his head as the call ended.

"Chuck, what's wrong?" Sarah could tell the call had not gone well.

Chuck dejectedly responded, "Beckman was able to assemble Congress today to hear the case against Black. But Black's operatives stopped her cold. Beckman doubts the government will be any help at all. It's going to be all up to us Mrs B."

"Well, then we have to be enough. We saved the world before, we will do it again Mr B." Sarah replied as she cuddled in close to Chuck and tried to catch a little nap while Chuck navigated the Enterprise toward Belize, and the next leg of the adventure.

**El Tiburon, 12/18/2012, Belize**

The next day, around lunch, the action moves to El Tiburon's Restaurant. El Tiburon stood up and met Juan in the middle of the restaurant. "Juan. Take a seat."

Juan was pleading, "Please. I only was being polite. The couple asked for a good place to eat, I answered them. I had no idea they were secret agents or would talk to Mama."

Juan was pushed down into a seat with his back to the room in a small chair pulled up to a booth, while El Tiburon seated himself in the booth facing both Juan and the room. Many of El Tiburon's gang were in the room, as well as some of the regular staff, who really were slaves more or less. "Juan you disappointed me. The Americans met with Mama. That might lead them to me. You put me in danger. Juan, I really like you. But if I don't punish you for this, what will the others think. I'm really sorry."

The men in the room began to chant, "El Tib-u-ron. El Tib-u-ron."

El Tiburon smiled at his men, then raised his hands upward, as if he was conducting a choir, as the men continued to chant. Most of the staff disgustedly looked down, powerless to stop the violence. El Tiburon reached below his table and hit a remote switch as his men roared their approval.

The floor opened up, and Juan fell downward. A splash was heard.

The men in the room cheered, as they moved to gather around the floor's edge to watch. Sharks were swarming and blood could be seen in the water.

**Take a seat Mrs Bartowski, 12/18/2012, Belize**

An hour later, Sarah Bartowski walked into El Tiburon's. The place was back looking normal, El Tiburon was seated in his booth, paying attention to a few of his lady friends.

As Sarah walked in, the men in the bar mad a few catcalls and such, but mostly just pointed her toward their boss. They were expected her.

"Mrs Bartowski." El Tiburon got up and kissed her hand.

Sarah made no attempt to look happy or gracious as she despised this man based on the story Mama Gomez told her, "You know who I am?"

The man pointed toward his booth as he replied, "I do. You were given some bad information about me I'm afraid. I'm a law abiding citizen, and a friend of the US government."

"I beg to differ. I think you are a coward, a rapist, and a complete sociopath." Sarah raised her chin as she spoke. If El Tiburon only knew what that meant, he probably would run away right now.

El Tiburon was unfazed, "No need for such unpleasant language. Please, take a seat. Right here. Let's talk this over. But first, could I get you something wet?"

El Tiburon's men chuckled, anticipating what was next. Even so, they were warned that Sarah was lethal, and near everyone in the room was ready for a gunfight.

"Nothing wet just yet. I'd love to be seated, but I prefer booths." With that, Sarah flipped a pair of tranq darts at the two body guards closest to her. She jumped around El Tiburon, and ended up seated behind him in his spot in the booth as she forced him forward, with him shielding her from gunfire, and her trusty Bowie knife at his throat. "Now, I'm ready, let's talk."

All the men in the room had their guns drawn. "Put your weapons down men. The lady wants to talk."

"Where is President Black's secret base?" Sarah asked as she firmed her hold on the man, the blade of the knife already had drawn a little blood, it was that close.

"Even if I knew and told you. You won't make it out of here alive. But you'd probably kill me before my men killed you, so sure. I'll tell you. He has a bunker, deep below the mountains, somewhere below Victoria Peak. Nobody knows exactly where he is, the system of caves, underground rivers, and excavated bunkers are massive. But that is where he's at. Now, how do you propose getting out of here while keeping us both alive?"

As El Tiburon's words finished, a voice was heard from the staircase above, "How about she walks straight out." With that a powerful chain gun blast rocketed through the floor where El Tibruon's favorite guest chair was. "Or we could shoot it out if you want?"

"Her walking away works for me." El Tiburon declared.

Sarah got up and walked away while holding her knife to El Tiburon's throat and using him to shield her from gunfire, while Chuck had Sarah's backup chain gun ready to let loose.

"Everyone stay seated and nobody will get hurt," Sarah said as she walked out the door and stopped. Sarah held El Tiburon in the doorway knife to throat, which bought Chuck time to hurry down the stairs, get the motorcycle, and pick Sarah up. At the last minute, Sarah was going to push El Tiburon back into his bar. The only thing Sarah wasn't sure of yet, was if she was going to slit the man's throat before tossing him back.

As Chuck was getting on to start the bike, something went wrong. Chuck heard a shot. A shot gun blast to El Tiburon's chest be exact.

Sarah, finished the job, as she slit El Tiburon's throat, while she pulled both of her hand guns out to take on the room full of armed men. Before she could fire, the room filled with the sound of gun blasts. A couple dozen shots were fired before Sarah even got one off. Sarah instinctively ducked away, thinking she was a goner. When she got up, all the shooting has stopped, and she was not hit. An eerie silence replaced the noise.

Sarah carefully peered around the corner. To her surprise she saw the employees of Cocina de Mama standing, and all the bad guys shot down. Miranda Gomez, who had suffered so much abuse at the hands of El Tiburon, was standing by the door, shot gun in hand, as she fired the first shot at her tormentor's chest. The rest of the employees were leaning against the rail overlooking the restaurant, shot guns drawn, ready to fire at anything else moving.

A few moments later, one of the men pressed the button on the table, opening up the floor. Then the people of Belize deposited their tormentor's bodies into the water. El Tiburon's pets were to feast on their last meal, before being released into the ocean.

As things settled down, Sarah talked to Miranda, who was about the only person around not happy. "Miranda. That was very brave. You know, I killed him, not you. So don't feel so bad."

Miranda answered, "No. You don't understand. I'm not crying because I killed him. I'm crying because there will be more to replace him, I'm a dead woman soon. We all are. Plus, they killed Juan."

Chuck emerged, as he often does, with a big grin on his face. "Not exactly, we got here early, before Juan. We managed to have him drop in a net and pulled him out of the way just in time, then we threw in a side of beef from the kitchen freezer into the water. So it looked like the sharks were feeding on Juan."

Juan was with Chuck and he ran to reunite with his relieved family and friends.

Miranda's mood suddenly brightened, "Sarah, Chuck, I could kiss both of you. You are like angels sent from above."

Sarah looked at Chuck, who nodded at Sarah, as they had a plan for Miranda's safety.

Sarah looked at Miranda, "As far as others, we have a friend who is looking for a job, would you be willing to let him stay here? He's a good man, but he's made some mistakes and has a tough past. But he can be counted on, and he's looking for a new start. He'll protect you and your family, better than anyone in the world could."

"Sarah, that sounds like a dream come true. Has anyone every told you that you and Chuck are magical people. Good springs out around you, like it's part of nature." Miranda was over joyed.

"Thanks Miranda. We try. Is that a yes?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Anyone who you vouch for is a good man in my book." Miranda for the first time since her husband was killed, felt hopeful.

Sarah got on her phone, "Elliot. Sarah Bartowski. Were you serious about wanting to be a hero? I have a job offer for you. I'm standing in the middle of the best Mexican restaurant in Belize. They need someone to protect them. Would you be willing? Chuck and I sort of got them in a mess."

Elliot answered, in a somewhat sober tone, "Where?"

Srah responded, "In Belize, at a place called El Tiburon's"

Elliot quickly responded, "You mean the old Cocina de Mama. Taken over by some scumbag. You helped those people. Nice."

Sarah continued to press Elliot, "Could you come help? They're afraid, and we have this other little project going on."

Elliot laughed at Sarah, "You mean that save the world thing hanging over your heads. Sure. I'll help. I'm out the door on my bike as we speak. I have a jet at the local airport. I'll be there in a couple of hours."

"Thanks Elliot." Sarah hung up.

Miranda volunteered, "I heard you asking about the US base. Juan can lead you into the mountains to a secret entrance to the base we know of. There is a way in that nobody knows about."

Juan broke into the conversation as he said with a foreboding voice, "Miranda. No. Not Cocodrilo Cenote?"

Chuck, whose lack of Spanish didn't stop him from getting the message, "What? That doesn't sound good."

Sarah added in, "Crocodiles. Ewww. I hate crocodiles."

Miranda scolded Juan, "Juan. That's an old wives tale. Crocodiles can't live there, too high up. Chuck, Sarah, you'll be fine. Even if there were crocodiles, they hardly ever attack.

So Chuck and Sarah, along with their new found friend and guide Juan, headed high up into the Mayan Mountains, in order to gain entrance into Black's secret base and to stop Black from destroying the world on Doomsday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ginger or Mary Ann? No way I pick one or the other. Chuck knows the answer, the answer is Sarah, who encompasses the best of both. _

_My hope, in the other picking process going on today, is that the USA finds their Sarah (best of both sides of the question), and elects a man who turns out to be a great president (either one, I just want him to be a good one!)_

_The story has made it to the evening of December 18th, leaving only a few days to doomsday. Chuck and Sarah have a long way to go in order to stop Black, and more than one adventure remains in front of them._

_This has been fun to write, hope you are enjoying it!_


	15. Chuck vs The Mayan Gambit

_I couldn't resist splitting the closing chapter into two, as a few cliffhanger like moments remain, and I had to tease with one more cliffhanger. Let me know if you think this all came together in a good manner. Many things I teased and used throughout the story are in play in the next couple of thousand words._

_A few questions for my readers. I've spent a fair amount of time teasing this whole men wanting Sarah as their own in the New World Order, Sarah getting Quinn mind wiped again, etc. Is there any chance I will drop this plot without a pay off, or do I plan to use the plot somehow? My answer, I'm going to pay it off this chapter and next, you can count on it._

_Black was the third big bad to decide he wanted Sarah as his own in the New World order by mind wiping her with the Quinn device. Is it possible a fourth 'big bad' suitor for Sarah will emerge in this chapter? The answer to that question is 'Yes.' Any guesses who? Are there any big bad's left? A hint, he isn't someone new, and his 'Sarah quest' is organic to the story, smack dab in the middle as a matter of fact, I promise._

_The word 'gambit' comes from the game of chess, which I love to play. The google definition I looked up for gambit is (in chess) as an opening in which a player makes a sacrifice, typically of a pawn, for the sake of some compensating advantage or (in Chuck Stories) a device, action, or opening remark, typically one entailing a degree of risk, that is calculated to gain an advantage.' The reason for the title, Mayan Gambit, may not exactly be clear until the final chapter, but there are more than one gambits being played in this chapter._

_This chapter is fast paced, so hang on and enjoy Chuck vs The Mayan Gambit._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bed Time, 12/19/2012, Bed time, Maya Mountains**

After hiking all day, Chuck, Sarah, and Juan reached the sink hole, their destination. Chuck and Sarah were getting ready to go to sleep, as they had a full day ahead of them.

"Who are you calling?" Sarah asked.

"Casey again. I'm calling to relay a more exact position of Black's bunker. Plus, we're not going in if they decide to bomb." Chuck answered Sarah as he began to speak on his phone. "Casey, we found the area the base is located. Any luck in convincing the military to bomb the mountain area we talked about earlier today?"

Casey responded, "Chuck, that's not going to happen. Black's fully in control here. He's showing no signs of leaving to go to any base of any kind. He said he'd spend Doomsday with us if we want. Are you sure you got this all right? Even our supporters are starting to doubt you. Black and his surrogates are mocking you and using their media to make fun of all of us."

Chuck was somewhat aware of the game Black was playing, although was not able to listen to current events real much. Nobody knew of the doppleganger, which was brilliant on Black's part. "Do the best you can Casey. We still have time on our end. But we don't have enough explosives along to take out much of anything so vast, so we have to go in and stop Black close up. I still get no signal to latch onto and hack into, I'm hoping once inside the mountain I can. But Black is smart, it probably won't be easy. Even once we're in, the bunker is thousands of times more complicated than the caves under Orion Heights, and look how much trouble that gives everyone? Finding Black will be like a needle in a haystack."

Casey responded, "You'll figure things out. You always do. Chuck I gotta go. The hearings have started again. Anything else?"

Chuck replied, "One more thing. When I get proof Black is here or of his guilt, I'll try to get it to you. So do your best to keep someone in charge of the military around you the night of the 20th. Maybe I can send enough info to convince them. It would be nice if you had a battle group or bomber jets on stand bye, just in case I can prove things?"

"I'll see what I can do. Good luck Chuck. Take care of Sarah, you know she gets a little out of control in these save the world settings." Casey answered.

As Chuck clicked the phone off, he said, "I will Casey. Thanks."

Sarah was squeezed up next to Chuck's ear trying to hear the conversation on what was a very bad connection, "What did Casey say?"

Chuck looked glum, "Not too much. He still hasn't convinced anyone. They key thing is Black hasn't left DC. It makes us look wrong in what we are saying."

Sarah didn't look surprised, "So we're on our own? That's OK. We can do this Chuck."

Chuck then forced a little smile, "Oh, and he was worried about you, he said you should be careful, that you get out of control on some of these missions."

Sarah looked a little agitated, "I do NOT. Anyhow, that was before I had you. And them." Sarah pointed at the screen, as she was watching the babies on tape sitting next to Grandma Emma and playing with Uncle Morgan while on the beach of their small tropical island. Molly and Clara could be seen playing in the surf near bye.

Chuck put his arm around Sarah, "We'd better get some sleep. Tomorrow may be the longest day of our lives."

"That's your plan? I was thinking about a little something different to recharge our batteries." Sarah giggled as she rolled over on top of Chuck.

"Oh you. Come here." Chuck responded, as sleep would have to wait for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bowie Knife or ?, 12/20/2012, before day break, Mayan Mountains in Belize**

Juan brought Chuck and Sarah to Cocodrilo Cenote under the cover of dark, the sinkhole that served as the source of the water that flowed through the ancient Mayan cave system where Black's secret base was located.

"This is it. Be careful. I don't see any crocodiles, but they're in there." Juan warned.

"We'll be fine Juan." Chuck said. "Sarah, it looks like you almost brought as much gear this time as I did." Chuck noticed Sarah's backpack was quite full.

"I brought my own parachute this time." Sarah said as she looked up to the mountain top in front of them, which had steep cliffs overlooking the sea in the distance off to the east.

Juan added, "Our friends definitely told us there is a helicopter pad in the mountain at the top somewhere. But the bunker is deep below. That's where you have to go in order to find the labs you are looking for. It will take most of the day to get there, all in the dark."

Chuck and Sarah both had their diving gear on, "Sarah, we have to dive straight down, then head east by southeast to get to the open area. The whole trip should take about fifteen minutes underwater. After that, we mostly should be walking in caves." Chuck explained while he turned on Sarah's air tank. "Is the air getting though the hose?"

"It is. You ready for this Chuck?" Sarah asked as she also got Chuck's air supply working. Sarah was worried that Chuck wasn't experienced enough for this sort of mission, as he was not nearly as well trained as she was.

"I'm ready." Chuck smiled at Sarah. "Why so concerned?"

"I'm used to underwater diving. I trained at school for underwater combat. In order to get certified, I had to kill a crocodile underwater. I used this knife, Sarah flashed her trusty Bowie. I've kept the knife close ever since. That's why I don't like croc's. Wrestling a big one underwater is not fun." Still Sarah had that look, mission ready and all.

"How did you do on the test?" Chuck smiled, as he had a pretty good idea at the answer.

"Highest grade in my class. But I trained with a pretty easy class. Bryce was the second best cadet in my class, and the croc they threw in with Bryce, was so little that I felt sorry for it. My instructor didn't like me, he was trying to get me to sleep with him, so I got no breaks in training at all. Anyhow, are you all set Mr B?" Sarah nodded at Chuck.

"OK, let's do this Mrs B." Chuck said to Sarah.

"See you on the other side Sweetie..." With that Sarah put her hand out and grabbed Chuck's hand, and they took a running start to jump into the sinkhole below.

The first thirty seconds or so were uneventful. They both had guidance systems on their wrists to guide them, and both had underwater flashlights so they could see in front of them. The water was black other than that.

Suddenly, a pair of giant eyes showed up in Chuck's light. "Crocodile! Coming straight at us." Chuck warned Sarah, as they had the ability to communicate.

The giant crocodile, over twenty feet long, came straight for Chuck. Chuck didn't have much time to react, and he froze.

"I got this Sweetie. Piece of cake. Duck." With that, the Giant Blond Shemale of Thailand, Bowie knife in hand, swam forward, turned and jumped onto the giant creature's back, veering the creature away from Chuck at the last minute.

Sarah wrapped her arms around the croc's jaws, then used her body and one arm to pin the powerful jaws shut, while she reached for her knife.

She knew the spot that she needed to plunge her knife into to severe the spinal chord. As she was ready to deliver the death blow, the creature countered by going into a death roll.

"Crap." Sarah almost let go, but held on. Sarah noticed, at least three more set of eyes being lit up by Chuck's light. "Oh no Chuck, more are coming, swim away, get out of here, I''ll stop them. You need to get safely to the caves."

Unfortunately, that was the last Sarah could say to Chuck, as in the death roll, her mask got pulled off along with the air hose.

"Sarah. Sarah. What should I do?" Chuck saw the air bubbles go upwards, and given that Sarah was no longer on the com, he realized she lost her mask or worse, and was without a supply of air. Plus, she was on the back of a twenty foot crocodile, in a death roll with three more crocodiles bearing down on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Your pulling my leg, 12/20/2012, before day break, Mayan Mountains in Belize**

Sarah gained her composure as she plunged her knife into the big croc she was struggling with. The croc went limp. As she let go, without light, she was trying to regain her senses. She had little air left in her lungs, even though she was holding her breath, her wrestling match had left her spent. She saw no signs of either Chuck's light, or the other crocs. Sarah looked at her navigation gauge, and was about to take off swimming in the proper direction, when something grabbed her by the leg.

She could not see in the murky, agitated, bloody water. She felt no pain, at least yet. But she held tightly to her knife, as she was ready to strike. Then she saw the light. Chuck's light. It was Chuck. Chuck pulled Sarah to him and gave her his oxygen to breath.

Chuck flashed the OK sign, and pointed in the direction they needed to go. And off they swam sharing one supply of air, the world's greatest spy couple, with yet another story to tell the grand kids someday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Are you in one piece?, 12/20/2012, inside the Maya Mountain Caves**

As Chuck and Sarah pulled themselves up onto the cave floor out of the water, Sarah asked, "What happened?"

"I tranqed them. Last night I loaded a half dozen darts with croc level amounts of tranquilizers, just in case." Chuck's eyes were wide open, as adrenaline was pumping through his veins.

Sarah smiled and pushed Chuck's wet hair out of his eyes, "That was smart. How did I get so lucky to have you as a partner?"

Chuck held onto Sarah's hand that was stroking his hair, "The feeling's mutual Sarah, trust me. The way you took off after that first croc. Holy cow. You are epic. I can see why the people in Thailand have a website devoted to you."

Sarah quit stroking Chuck's hair, "OK. OK. We can tell epic stories to our family around the Christmas tree in a few days, but for now, we have a long day ahead of us. Are you in one piece?"

"I am. How about you?" Chuck replied.

"One hundred per cent. Let's go." Sarah stood up and got ready for the long hike ahead.

And off the world's greatest spy couple went, deep into the caves underneath the Maya mountains, looking for Black's secret underground bunker. With a walk of nearly seventeen hours in front of them.

For the rest of the day, Chuck and Sarah relentlessly pushed forward, deep into the cave system. By Chuck's watch, they were running out of time.

Then, with about two hours to spare, they found traces of life, signs of human activity. About a half hour later, they found an entrance, a locked door.

**108 minutes till doomsday, 12/20/2012**

"Chuck, what time is it?"

"10:33 Sarah."

"So we have 108 minutes until the reported doomsday time?" Sarah replied.

"Exactly." Chuck said to Sarah as he already was attempting to find a network to hack into.

Sarah, who was a savy espionage type hacker in her own right, also was looking for access points.

"Sarah, let me do something to help." Chuck made a few key strokes, "That should help you get into the building security, get this door open without them noticing, and try to find the path leading to the main bunker."

**72 minutes until doomsday, 12/20/22**

After searching for quite some time, Sarah remarked, "The bunker is massive."

Chuck replied, "I know."

Sarah asked, "Any luck finding Norseman Chuck?"

Chuck answered,, "I'm into their computer network, but Norseman is not in the network, just routine control stuff and such. I found a proprietary file tree, but looks to be mostly experimental stuff, nothing even remotely resembling Norseman. We have an hour left, and we have nothing Sarah. We have to get deep into the bunker, close to Black. Once in deeper I should be able to tap into Norseman."

Sarah stood up and closed her laptop, "Chuck it's time to go. We talked about this. The plan. We agreed."

Chuck now began to pack, "I suppose. But I don't like it."

Sarah then began to lecture Chuck in a firm manner, "OK. So the plan is, I'll get captured, you follow where they take me, and that should get you close to Black and Norseman. Are the tracking units working in here, so you can follow me?"

"What if you get shot or can't get away once they have you?" Chuck asked.

Sarah patiently replied, "Chuck. We've been through this. I am good at this sort of thing. Powerful men can't resist a pretty face. They look at woman like me as trophies. Black will have me brought to him. But Chuck, you'd better get me out of there if I can't get away on my own. I have a new Christmas ham recipe, that I will never forgive you if I don't get a chance to try."

Chuck nodded, "You can count on me Sarah." He then smiled, a wonderful Bartowski, charming like smile, "There is nothing I care about more than Christmas ham after all. And yes, the tracking unit works in here, I checked b4. So I will follow you. Be sure to keep in touch with your com link as long as you can."

"I guess this makes me the damned magnet again. Come to think of it, I was the magnet at El Tiburon's too." Sarah was having a little fun as they were both near ready to begin.

Chuck laughed at Sarah, "I think everyone in Belize thinks of you as Bad Ass Number One, not as a magnet. So does the LA MMA Club. I think your reputation is safe. If not, you can always move to Thailand."

"Well, let's keep it that way. See you soon Mr B, love you." Sarah looked at Chuck and smiled, the kind that melts a man's heart. The kind of smile a man wants to come back to, day after day,

"Love you Mrs B." Chuck stiffened his upper lip as he faced Sarah.

Then Chuck and Sarah embraced each other. They kissed passionately, as if a ticking bomb was ready to go off in front of them in the next seconds.

Then Sarah broke off and composed herself, "I gotta go Chuck. Good luck." Sarah waved at Chuck as she walked away, then she was gone, as she already had the door to the outer parts of the bunker open.

Chuck followed inside, but slowed to hang behind, tracking Sarah's movements, as well as hacking into some of the system files trying to gain any advantages he could, anticipating what could help in crunch time.

Chuck opened a feed to Casey.

"Casey, you there?"

"I am Chuck. Beckman has a secret joint session of Congress in session, just for you. We are all ears, waiting for proof."

"Casey, Sarah is going in as the magnet. I'm tracking her. I'm not close enough to hack into Norseman yet or Black."

"OK Chuck, Good luck."

Chuck went back to work, tracking Sarah and exploring the bunkers computers and files.

**60 minutes till doomsday, 12/20/2012**

Sarah made her way deeper into the bunker. Ten more minutes had passed. Sarah spoke to Chuck over the com, "When this is over, remind me why we love saving the world so much? This is going to suck big time. I spotted a perimeter alarm, here we go. See you soon."

"You will, trust me," as Chuck's words came out, little did he know this was the last time Sarah would speak to him until well after doomsday time arrived and passed.

Sarah tripped the perimeter alarm on purpose. Within a few minutes, she was surrounded by armed guards. "Don't shoot. I don't want to die." Sarah put her gun down and held her hands up to surrender.

One of Black's men called in on his com, "Mr President. We just caught Sarah Bartowski."

Black replied, "The Bartowski's are here. Excellent. They are good, aren't they? Bring her to me. But first chloroform her. She probably let herself get caught on purpose. Let's take no chances. Make sure she has no weapons or com link on her. I'm sure the pesky husband of hers is lurking behind, scour the facility for him."

Sarah did not hear the instructions over the guard's com link, and was surprised by the man who snuck up behind her to drug her. She succumbed to the chloroform in seconds.

**Proof Positive, 12/20/2012**

Chuck whispered on his com to Casey, "Casey, did you hear that?" There was so much noise in the background, Chuck could hardly hear Casey's response.

"Chuck, you just sent Congress into a tailspin. Impeachment proceedings are beginning. Get out of there, you don't have much time."

"Casey, do you best. This whole place is well defended, I've hacked into some Star Wars missile defense. Bombing won't help. Sarah and I have to stop this. I'll keep you on my com as long as I can. Good luck."

Chuck ended his conversation with Casey, as Chuck was going to be very busy for the next hour. Chuck started to slowly and carefully track Sarah's path, further into the bowels of Black's doomsday bunker. As Chuck was hacking away, he noticed something, a location in the bunker. He said to himself, "That perfect. Perfect. How lucky can I get? Sarah, hang in there, I'll see you soon."

**10 minutes to doomsday, 12/20/2012**

Next thing Sarah knew, she woke up bound to a wheel chair in Black's bunker command center. The time was 12:11 on December 21st, ten minutes to doomsday.

"Any sign of Mr Bartowski White?" Black asked as he nervously was pacing, unaware that Sarah was awake, but very aware Chuck was loose in the building.

"None sir." White replied. "Look sir, Mrs Bartowski is awake."

Sarah struggled to get her laser wedding ring activated, in order to escape the handcuffs securing her hands behind her back.

"There's nothing you can do to escape Mrs Bartowski." Black looked at Sarah with an evil lustful gaze.

Sarah recognized the look Black gave her and replied, "Not for long you disgusting pervert." Sarah nearly had the ring activated.

Black, always one step ahead of everyone laughed at her, "We'll see about that. I'll take that wedding ring. Wouldn't want you to use that laser to make some heroic 'save the day' story out of today. Plus in a few more minutes, you won't be married any longer. Funny, that coward husband of yours hasn't tried to save the day either. But to his and your credit, you are the world's best spies, how in the world did you make it this far?"

Sarah shook her head in disgust, "I don't need to save the day. Chuck will. Just wait." Now Sarah raised her jaw defiantly at Black.

Black laughed at Sarah as he mockingly replied, "He can't stop me. My system monitor tells me Norseman is a go. That's why I have the hardwired switch, such that he couldn't hack into it from afar. The idea to have the switch was brilliant if I must say so myself. I outfoxed your geek genius husband. When I press this button in a few minutes, your Chuck is dead, along with nearly every other inhabitant of this planet. And you will become my mistress, or if you are a good girl, maybe even my wife."

As if things weren't going well for Sarah up until now, unfortunately, things were only going to get worse as she furiously replied, "Never, not in a million years, you pig."

"Don't be so sure. Remember this?" Black turned on a display screen that showed a replay of Quinn wiping her mind. "We made a few enhancements. A helmet version, forces the eyes open, takes, five minutes for a complete mind wipe, everything. If we hurry, by the time I press the doomsday button, you won't even recall your woeful husband ever existed. Muhahahaha."

All of a sudden, Sarah's self confidence was shaken, "No. You can't. Not again. Please no." The thought of being mind wiped overwhelmed Sarah. She was breaking down in front of her captors, for real.

"Relax Sarah, in a few minutes, you won't remember Chuck or your babies, who I will hunt down and kill. In your future, you'll only remember me, and the babies you and I create. And that you love me." Black was stroking Sarah's hair now.

Sarah was completely immobile and defenseless with tears beginning to run down her cheeks. "You can't be so cruel. Kill me, but not them. Please. Don't do this."

Black stopped stroking Sarah's hair, "Get the Quinn Helmet on her."

Sarah was crying, completely broken as she was faced with her worst fears, "Sob. Sob. Chuck still has a few minutes. Sob. Sob. He'll beat you." Sarah was continued to cry as the helmet was secured over her eyes. Her mouth and nose were not covered, so she could still talk. Sarah was terrified.

**3 minutes to doomsday, 12/20/2012 **

Then out of nowhere, a familiar voice broke in over the loud speaker in the room, "Sarah, Chuck doesn't need a few minutes, this is already over."

"Chuck?" Sarah's sobbing turned to joyful hope.

"Are we ready to start the Quinn process?" Black asked ignoring Chuck for a moment.

"The Quinn unit is ready sir," one of Black's men answered.

"Good. I'll deal with Mr Bartowski now. Mr Bartowski. Glad you could make it. You're a little late to be the hero however. What took you so long?" Black replied in a slightly unsure voice, for the first time showing a hint of fear. Black was very smart, and knew Chuck had something left.

Chuck continued "Go ahead Black, press the button. Now. You can be pleased that you were right. I didn't have time to stop Norseman. But I had time to change one line. It was easy. Just one line. Instead of sparing the chosen ones, Norseman will kill the chosen ones only. The moment you press that button, you and all your so called chosen ones will be dead."

Sweat was now starting to drip down Black's face as he responded, "Nonsense. Your wife and babies are immune too. You'd never kill them."

Chuck laughed at Black, "They aren't immune due to a genetic sequence, their blood is immune. They'll be fine. Now push the button, I want to collect my wife, and go home, you're starting to bore me. SO PRESS THE DAMNED BUTTON."

Black laughed out loud as he complied with Chuck's request, and he pressed a button, "OK Chuck if you insist, I did press a button. I pressed the button to start the Quinn mind wipe on Sarah. So even if you changed the program, your wife won't know who you are." As Black spoke, a myriad of lights began flashing on the Quinn helmet over Sarah's eyes as the program operating the optical interface was working. Sarah quit struggling and weeping, and a calm smile replaced her anguished pleading.

Chuck did not respond for a few seconds.

"That quieted you down. Muhahahaha. I won." Black screamed out into the air. "Doomsday has arrived. Muhahahahahahhahhahaha!" The time was 12:21 on 12/21.

Then Chuck replied, "You disgusting pig. No matter, Sarah and I beat the Quinn device once, we'll do it again. The important thing, is you 'll be dead the moment you press the Norseman button." Chuck was unwavering, as the news of Sarah's mind wipe did not deter him from stopping Black.

Black's hand was poised over the Norseman button as the time to press the button arrived, he was sweating profusely as he turned and asked his technology expert, "Is what he is saying about the one line even possible?"

The expert answered, "I think so. What he is talking about is a small change. Hard to find code, but Mr Bartowski is a genius after all. And he is in the Norseman system, I just checked. I don't know how. He is THAT good sir. The program is modified. Plus, he encrypted his changes along with the whole program. He has me locked out."

Black was quiet for a moment, as his hand was now shaking as it hovered over the button, "I don't believe it. You're bluffing Chuck. I'm still going to press the button." Black's body language was not matching his words, he was sweating bullets.

"Try me then. Go ahead. Push it." Chuck replied in a James Bond cocksure confident voice.

"Sir. You can't. We'll all be dead. This is what the Bartowski's do." White spoke up, as Black's finger was within inches of pushing the button.

"Shut up. White you fool. If you believe Chuck, that clinches it. You're never right. I'm going to push it. Bartowski is bluffing." Black's finger reached upward and started to go down to push the button. Black made his decision, he was going to gamble that Chuck was bluffing.

White made a decision of his own as he defiantly called out, "No you won't Luscious. I won't die for you."

'Baaa...aaam.' White fired a gun he snuck into the room, hitting Black in the shoulder, knocking him to the floor. "I've wanted to do that for a long time you arrogant bastard. Now everyone step back." White barked out.

'Baaa...aaam. Baaa...aaam. Baaa...aaam.' White fired three more shots, destroying the Norseman button. Nobody was going to die from the Norseman on doomsday.

White backed away out of the room toward Sarah. In the confusion, the Quinn unit shut down, the flashing green light turned steady green, indicating the process was complete. Sarah's mouth continued a calm smile, almost a stupor. "There's a new plan Luscious. I have Mrs Bartowski's and her blank slate mind, I'm going to make her my secret 'kept' woman. I'll blow this place up, and head back to DC a hero. I'll take credit for stopping the Norseman, and blame it all on the evil President Black. Congress will anoint me overwhelmingly the new President when it reconvenes in January, for saving the world and all. Everyone will assume Sarah died along with her Chuck in the explosion, so I can keep her for myself."

"White, how can you do this to me. I gave you everything." Black was on the ground holding his shoulder.

"Shut up Luscious, you incompetent fool. There's a new sheriff in town. And there will be no witnesses left to dispute my claims. You love all these 'buttons'. I think this one activates the bunker self destruct, doesn't it? Here goes." White pressed a button as he wheeled Sarah toward the elevator door. "Good bye Luscious. There'll be no time for anyone to get out of here alive. My new sex toy and I will be on our way back to DC while you all burn in hell. Genius, if I must say so myself." With that White and Sarah disappeared into the elevator and the elevator headed upward, to the top of the mountain and the escape helicopter.

Norseman was destroyed and the world was saved, but at what price? White turned to face his trophy mistress as the elevator began racing upward to the top of the mountain to beat the self destruct clock, where the escape helicopter was waiting in the hanger.

Black was not finished. His men got him to his feet, "Quickly men, this way. I have a second escape path, down through the underground river instead of up. Quickly."

As Black and his team left his bunker, he got on his phone to the helicopter pad, "In a few seconds, the elevator doors will open. Open fire on whoever is in there and kill them. That's an order. Then get out of there, you can take the helicopter, I'm leaving per the alternate route."

"Yes sir." The soldiers on the escape pad replied as they quickly lined up in front of the elevator door, with dozens of rifles pointed at the elevator doors.

"Good." Black said as he was making his way out the room, "I'll pin this whole thing on White, I'll be the one returning to DC a hero. I'll bully Congress into making me the next President instead of that incompetent midget who is trying to take my job, I control both the House and the Senate after all."

A voice broke in over the loudspeakers, the voice belonged to none other than the newly reappointed head of the NSA, General John Casey, "I wouldn't count on that Black. Your doppleganger has confessed. Chuck sent your feed to me, and I relayed it to the joint Congressional session being held. They've been listening to you the last fifteen minutes. You already have been impeached, the Speaker of the House is the new President of the United States. Black, when you return to DC, I have a room waiting for you at the Hotel Leavenworth. Nice place, you'll like it. We haven't figured out how to bomb you to kingdom come, but I think your man White took care of that for us."

"NOOOOOOOOOO." Black cried out.

Meanwhile, as Black cried out, in the escape hanger located near the top of the mountain, the doors on the elevator that took White and Sarah from Black's bunker opened wide. The waiting troops opened fire, riddling the elevator with bullets, killing everyone inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Is Sarah dead? If alive, is she back to where she started at the end of the show on the beach, mind wiped, and under the evil and perverted White's control? How could I do that?  
_

_Speaking of evil and perverted, how could any writer be so cold and mean spirited to do such a thing to Chuck, to Sarah, and to all their fans? We'll find out soon._

_Stay tuned, one chapter left, called 'Chuck vs A White Christmas', which is a great old American Christmas movie, I'm pretty sure Chuck will be around to play the Bing Crosby role, but the question is will Sarah be there to play Rosmary's Clooney's part? _


	16. Chuck vs A White Christmas

_Some small shout outs I want to acknowledge. First, once White removes the Quinn device from Sarah in the elevator, she asks him who he is, he calls her 'Hannah' in his response, which is a shout out to Yvonne's role as Hannah McKay on Dexter. _

_Secondly, Chuck's winning solution was done in a very Bartowski-like manner. When Sarah finds out the truth, she reacts in a manner I usually reserve for Chuck. Chuck eventually gets a chance to respond in kind. All I can say is Oh boy!_

_Thirdly, I set up some Bond moments in this chapter as I have all story long. I clearly pay all this Bond stuff off as the adventure winds down, I think in a manner which will surprise you._

_Finally, I wish you all a 'Merry Christmas' 2012! Please accept this as a small Christmas present from me to all of you. What follows is the conclusion to the story Chuck vs The Doomsday Conspiracy._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Elevator Massacre, 12/21/2012 right where we left off, Belize Bunker Elevator**

After the shooting subsided in the escape hanger's elevator which only moments earlier contained VP White and Sarah, several soldiers walked into the elevator to examine the dead bodies. The lead soldier gasped, "NO. How can that be? Black's dead. We killed him and his team."

**...Three minutes earlier in the Belize Bunker**

The escape elevator door closed in the lab, and headed upward to the escape hanger with Vice President White and Sarah inside. Once the door closed, White approached Sarah, who had not moved or changed expression and was still handcuffed in a wheelchair. White unhooked the Quinn device.

Sarah was groggy, but asked White in a friendly voice as she shook out the cobwebs, "Who are you? Why are my hands handcuffed?"

Vice President White was excited that Sarah didn't know who he was. He decided to call Sarah a different name now that she had been subjected to the Quinn device, "Hannah, thank goodness you're safe, I'm your husband. I rescued you from kidnappers who drugged you. I'll explain it all later." White undid Sarah's handcuffs.

As Sarah's hands were free, her look changed, "You disgusting pig. Chuck, my real husband says hello," Sarah growled out as she stood up and grabbed White by the head and head butted him, knocking him out cold.

The elevator doors came open only three floors above Black's lab. Sarah had White's gun in hand and drawn as the doors opened, ready to fire on whoever was waiting for her.

**Meanwhile, back in the lab with Black**

Black's men followed Black up the stairs for three floors leading to his private residence. One of Black's men asked, "I thought the escape was down through the river, we're going up?"

Black, who was slightly out of breath, "Yes, but the pod is in my private residence, hurry."

Another of Black's men broke in, "Sir I called up to the hanger to see if White arrived. But I can't contact them. All communications appears to be down."

"That damned Bartowski. He has something planned. Quickly. The sooner we are in my escape pod, the better." Black's team was only a few seconds from his quarters.

**Chuck and Sarah in Black's quarters**

As the elevator door opened Sarah found Chuck waiting for her. She put down her gun, "Chuck, it's you. You saved me. That was cutting it too close." Sarah ran to Chuck and gave him a big hug and kiss.

Chuck briefly returned the affection, then grabbed Sarah's hand "Technically, we're not safe yet, hurry, we're running out of time, this way." Just as the escape pod's door closed with Chuck and Sarah inside ….

**Black's Team enter the residence**

Black and his team ran inside residence to find a groggy White in the elevator. Black was horrified as he realized, "My escape pod. It's gone. Noooooooooo."

White laughed at Black, "Luscious, the Bartowski's took it, they beat you Luscious."

Black screamed at his guards, "Kill him. I'm not through yet White, but you are."

Several rounds fired ending White's life.

One of Black's men asked Black, "What now sir, soldiers are waiting with orders to shoot if we take the elevator up? Since communications are down, we can't call up to tell them it's us. But the elevator is the only way up, the last hundred feet of the elevator trip has no stops, we don't have time to walk there."

"The elevator is our only option, we're running out of time. I hope they recognize me before it's too late. Keep trying to get through." Moments later, President Black was killed by his own men, as he tried to get to his escape helicopter.

**The difference between Bartowski and Bond?, 12/21/2012, somewhere off the coast of Belize**

As Chuck and Sarah jetted away from the mountain into the Caribbean Sea they heard a huge explosion behind them. Chuck held Sarah in his arms while stroking her shoulder with affection.

Sarah cuddled in close to Chuck as she said, "That's the end of Black's bunker, the world is safe Chuck."

Chuck gave a feint smile as he said, "For now Sarah. For now."

Sarah asked, "Chuck, what happened in there, when I woke up, I was in the elevator with White?"

"Did you remember anything while you were under?" Chuck asked as he continued to stroke Sarah.

"Before I blacked out, I remember you told Black to press the doomsday button, that it would kill the chosen ones rather than everyone else, then everything went blank in the room, like I fell asleep. Only instead of getting mind wiped, I was either dreaming, or watching a live feed of the babies sleeping. Did you hack into the Quinn program?" Sarah looked at her husband with admiring eyes.

Chuck's smile grew a little larger, "I thought you'd enjoy the babies."

"I miss them so much Chuck." Sarah turned toward Chuck and pulled him close to her. Sarah kissed Chuck, who strangely did not respond in kind. "Chuck, what's the matter, that isn't the look or the kiss I had in mind?"

Chuck fumbled for his words and looked horrified, "Well Sarah, I ..."

Sarah cut Chuck off as she realized why Chuck might be horrified, jumping ahead in a manner that usually is reserved for Chuck to do to Sarah, "Oh my God Chuck, had he pressed the button, Ellie, Morgan, Alex, Awesome, Clara, and Molly would be dead. No wonder you're white as a ghost."

Chuck shook his head as he responded, "No Sarah, that isn't it, although that would have been terrible. I didn't exactly fix the Norseman program. I lied to Black. If he had pressed the button, he would have won. Norseman would have killed everyone but the chosen ones."

Now it was Sarah's turn to turn white, "You mean you bluffed him? Had he pressed the button, you'd be dead? The whole civilized world would have been dead. You bluffed him. Oh boy!" The shock of Chuck's news caused Sarah to feint into Chuck's arms.

Chuck carried Sarah to the bed Black had in his escape pod. He was able to bring Sarah around in a few seconds.

"Nice to see I could surprise you with some news for once." Chuck smiled down at Sarah.

"Chuck, you're the world's best spy, in movies or in real life, James Bond has nothing on you." Sarah said as she smiled back at her husband.

"No Sarah, WE are the world's best spy couple, James Bond has nothing on US." Chuck loved how those words sounded.

Chuck then laughed as he took stock of the surroundings, "Sarah, wasn't it nice of Black to have flowers, champagne and a bed in his escape pod? Almost like he had something amorous planned for in here."

"It would be wrong of us to defeat all of his plans." Sarah had a very good idea about what she thought was on Chuck's mind. Then again, her Chuck is full of surprises. "We may as well make use of the little parting gift Black left us with."

Chuck had a sly grin on his face, "The jet is no longer on pushing us out to sea. We should drift to shore by morning. What can we do until then?"

Sarah noticed a skylight in the pod. "Look at the night sky Chuck. It's beautiful." Sarah's mood changed, she was slightly tearing up.

Chuck was staring down at Sarah oblivious to the night sky, "I didn't notice." Chuck said as he lowered his head to kiss Sarah's waiting lips. Yet, he could tell something was off. He knew what.

Chuck strangely let loose of Sarah and stood up. Sarah looked surprised, as a whole range of emotions were racing through her body, "Chuck, this is strangely like a one of those James Bond movies Morgan and you make me watch. Only James Bond makes love to his Bond girl, he doesn't stand up?"

"Can you guess what comes next 'my dear'." Chuck asked as he reached down and helped Sarah up. "I hope you're ready for a little physical activity."

"Huh?" Sarah was baffled.

"The Enterprise is hovering overhead on autopilot as we speak, with a rescue harness dropping into the water." Chuck smiled as he had a plan.

"What? You mean, we can go see the babies now? Yippie. Tra La La La." Sarah rejoiced, as Chuck knew exactly what Sarah needed, something very different than a Bond girl desired in this moment.

"We're a few hours away from picking up the babies and going home to celebrate Christmas. That's not what James Bond does with his Bond girl when the mission is over, but it IS what Chuck and Sarah Bartowski do after they save the world." Chuck spoke those words as passionately as he made love to Sarah. In some ways, those words stroked a deep passionate flame in Sarah, a flame that physical lovemaking could not replicate.

Sarah flashed the biggest, broadest smile she ever had in her life as she followed her husband out the pod and headed to the rescue ropes dangling from the Enterprise. "Oh Chuck. Those are the words I wanted to hear. James Bond can have his Bond girls, we have each other and our babies. I miss them so much. Hurry. Let's go get them."

The mission was over. Chuck and Sarah Bartowski had saved the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Debrief, 12/24/2012, DC to LA Teleconference**

Chuck, Casey and Sarah were at Orion Heights in a teleconference with Beckman and Neils who were in Washington DC.

"Congratulations General Neils, General Beckman could not have made a better choice for Vice President than you." Sarah said. Sarah had met Neils several times, and always liked him.

"Thank you Mrs Bartowski, I'm proud to serve." Neils responded.

Chuck said, "General Beckman, we're so proud of you that you picked a member of the other party as your vice president, maybe the whole country will get the message and start to unite."

"We can only hope Chuck. We can only hope." Beckman replied.

Casey threw in his two cents, "Thanks for getting Elliot pardoned."

Sarah added in, "He loves his new home in Belize. He deserves a fresh start. He's making a difference down there."

Beckman then got serious, "Enough of this. Let's get started, I'm sure you want to get this over with and get back to that loving family of yours."

Chuck and Sarah told their whole story, start to finish. When finished, Beckman asked, "Just one more question. Does anyone know who Deepthroat is?"

Chuck laughed, "I'm not sure, but while I was in the bunker computer files, I found some evidence that led me to thinking that White was Deepthroat. I think White always intended to make a power grab on doomsday night. He loathed Black. He hoped that our being there would provide cover for him. So he gave us just enough information to keep us on the trail. Anyone else who knew so much would have gone to the public."

"Chuck, that makes sense. Other than when we were in LA at Beckman's party on election night, White was with Black far away from LA." Sarah offered as an observation.

Neils joined in the conversation, "I wouldn't get too hung up on who Deepthroat is. One thing I'm pretty sure of, the next time the world needs help, you two 'lovebirds' will be getting a call, from your President, from Deepthroat, or from other 'good guys' somewhere in the world. So keep your spy game's sharp!

Sarah and Chuck looked at each other and exchanged knowing smiles, and blurted out in unison, "We'll be ready." Chuck and Sarah Bartowski, a super spy couple by night, billionaire owners of Carmichael Industries by day, and devoted husband and wife, mother and father always, were all in, together as one!

Beckman stood up to end the conference, "Well done team. Merry Christmas." The screen blanked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A Very Bartowski Christmas, 12/24/2012, Orion Heights  
**

An hour or so after the discussion with Beckman, Chuck, Sarah and the whole family were putting the finishing touches on the Christmas tree at their home in LA.

Sarah pulled the last item from the wrapper, which was the angel for the tree's top.

"Can I put the Angel on the tree Sarah?" Molly excitedly asked her sister.

Sarah smiled at her sister, then looked to Chuck, "Uncle Chuck, is that OK with you? That is if you're strong enough to lift Molly that high?" Sarah handed Molly the angel. Sarah never thought she would get this close to the perfect moment, but indeed she was.

"Sure you can Molly. Come here." Molly leapt through the air into Chuck's arms. Chuck easily guided Molly up to the tree top.

"How's that Sarah?" Molly asked.

"Perfect Molly. Perfect." Sarah smiled as Chuck set Molly back to the ground.

Sarah put her arm around Chuck and said "Merry Christmas Mr Bartowski." Sarah gave Chuck a big kiss.

After the kiss ended, Chuck replied, "And a Merry Christmas to you too Mrs Bartowski."

**Aces Charles, 12/24/2012, Orion Heights Water Fountain**

The song 'O Holy Night' began to play. Casey walked over by Chuck and Sarah. Casey looked quite happy, almost giddy. "Chuck, let's take a walk."

'Sure, why not. You called me Chuck and you're smiling. Are you OK?" Chuck was used to being insulted by Casey, rather than treated in such a friendly manner or as an equal.

"Everything's fine. Come on, this will only take a few minutes." Casey looked straight ahead as the two men headed outside onto the veranda by the water fountain.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked.

Casey reached into his pocket and pulled out two cigars, two shot glasses, and a pint of Jack Daniels. "Chuck, I have a tradition. When a mission is over, I ask my team to smoke a victory cigar with me, and down a few shots of whiskey. Today, that's you and me."

The General struck up a wooden match against the his own finger, and lit Chuck's cigar, and then his own.

Chuck laughed at the match trick, "You gotta teach me that someday." Chuck pulled in some air to get the cigar going, then choked so much he nearly passed out on the first puff. Then to make matters worse, he threw down a shot of whiskey, making him gag.

"Geez Chuck. Ellie did better than that after we pulled the Bristow prank on all of you. But, none the less. You were a true hero this entire year. You kept it together for your wife, your family, for Alex, for me, and for your country. Job well done my friend!" Casey put his arm around his friend and savored the moment, the cigar, the whiskey, and for the company of the heroic young man he watched grow in front of his eyes over the past seven years.

"Thanks Casey. I only tried to do what you and Sarah taught me. Plus, Sarah still had her Giant Blond Shemale of Thailand moments, you should have seen her in Australia, then with El Tiburon, and with the crocodiles in the sinkhole. Then, she went in and found Black, as the magnet again, she's so brave. All I can say is WOWZERS."

"She's the best agent in the world Chuck, but she wasn't always. You brought out the best in her, in me too. I know your dad isn't here to say it to you, so I hope you don't mind if I say it for him. Aces Charles. Now let's get back inside and relish every second we have together with our family, safe, secure, and happy." With that Casey got up, threw down his cigar, then did the same for Chuck, stomping both out. "Cigars are over-rated anyhow, if you are lucky enough to have friends and family who needs cigars?"

"Thanks Casey, thanks for everything." With that the two men walked back into the house to enjoy the rest of Christmas, just as O Holy Night was ending. Casey and Chuck returned to find Sarah getting the babies and the entire family gathered around the Christmas tree.

Sarah walked up to Chuck and put her arm around his waist. She said to her entire family, "Chuck and I would like to start a new tradition, everyone gather round and sing White Christmas with us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Oh Boy, 12/24/2012, Round the Orion Heights Christmas Tree  
**

The party gathered around the Christmas tree. Sarah stood in front of Chuck, the babies were in their strollers, in front of Chuck and Sarah. Sarah pulled Chuck's arm around her waist, and she softly let her weight fall back into his arms.

The entire family began to sing White Christmas.

Sarah noticed the babies making lots of noise and moving around, "Chuck, the babies are really agitated, they seem to be in their own little world." Sarah knelt down to look at their faces while everyone else sang. "Chuck come here look."

Chuck knelt down to take a look, "Sarah. Look at JR. He's blinking."

Sarah nodded, her eyes were wide open as if she was frightened, "You're right. And Mary Emma and Stevie are laughing at him, like they're encouraging him."

Chuck was afraid too, as he said in astonishment, "Sar … rah. Have you noticed the Christmas lights are in sync with JR's blinking? "

Sarah mouth opened wide, "Wha...aat? Oh no. Chuck, they are."

Chuck slowly asked, "Sar … rah, do you read morse code?"

Sarah shook her head yes, while saying, "Oh no Chuck. It couldn't be? Are you reading the same message I am?"

Chuck's astonishment grew as he answered, "The message says Merry Christmas mommy and daddy. WE love you."

Sarah sheepishly said, kind of like the time on Valentine's Day when her wings sprouted, "Chuck, our little boy is flashing!"

Chuck had only one thing left to say, as he feinted into his wife's arms he said, "Oh boy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I wrote two long stories, thirty one chapters in total. I gave Chuck and Sarah the the happy ending they deserve. My Chuck and Sarah are happily married and deeply in love. They are parents of the coolest triplets in the world. Chuck and Sarah are billionaire 'make the world a better place' industrialists by day and a 'save the world' spy couple by night. To borrow a line from my favorite character on the show, 'Perfect'!_


End file.
